The Files
by ms17thst
Summary: What happens when sensitive personnel files are hacked and the information is leaked?  Myka, HG, Claudia & Pete, Artie/Vanessa
1. IQ, UQ, We All Queue for IQ

I always forget this! Do not own them - just enjoy these characters.  
>Love your feedback and comments but know it takes time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One IQ, UQ, We all Queue for IQ<strong>

There has been a lot of controversy surrounding IQ tests but they are still widely used especially in certain jobs such as the Secret Service. The tests do not measure intelligence but rather one's capacity for intelligence. While there are many misconceptions and debates about the testing of brainpower, one thing is certain. People are greatly biased by knowing their own IQ or someone else's.

* * *

><p>Intelligence testing was part of the battery of tests that each of the agents was subjected to and HG was no exception. When she reentered the Warehouse personnel, her files had to be updated to include all of the components that every file contained. A special IT team was called in to help create HG's past so that there was no gap of one hundred years in the system. She had a seamless history now and the documents to back it up.<p>

The personnel files were confidential and in the case of the Warehouse Agents, sealed. No one could access those files without the highest clearance and authority. That is, unless you were a mastermind hacker who went places you shouldn't when you were totally bored. And that is exactly what happened one day when Artie was not in the Warehouse and Claudia found herself with too much time on her hands.

"Holy freaking Einstein!" she said as her nimble fingers flew across the keyboard with illegal strokes. She did not access grade, salary, clearance level, history, commendations, psychological evaluations, or financial history even though each was a simple click away. That would be an invasion of privacy akin to the Invasion of Normandy.

No, the young computer sleuth checked out only one list about her fellow agents; IQ. Claudia had a general understanding of what the numbers meant and she wasn't surprised that the entire Warehouse staff had scores within the superior intelligence classification. What did surprise her a little was HG's score which clearly put her in a class by herself. It was so high that one government mandate stated that it should be noted agents of this classification typically become too bored by the tasks required of them. That is why Mrs. Frederic allowed HG to have special projects and to work on her inventions in addition to the Warehouse work. But she also allowed Myka full use of the Warehouse Library, Pete his Pete-Cave and Claudia access to top computer databases. A bored agent was a dangerous thing in Mrs. Frederic's book.

Claudia meant to keep this top secret information to herself. She was doing it more for the exercise of hacking than fact finding. And she would never have mentioned it to anyone had she not left the screen open on the computer in the Warehouse Office. Artie was going to have her head!

She was down in the Warehouse when she called up to Pete to read her the shelf number the artifact she held carefully was supposed to be returned to. Reluctantly, he scooted over to the desk to get her the info but what he saw first on the screen was the IQ file. He read it, minimized it and then found the information she was looking for. It wasn't until she returned to the office did she suspect something was up from the look on his face.

"I am freaking bright, aren't I?" he said to her because he already knew she had hacked into the file.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked nervously because the expression on his face was too happy.

"If I had to guess, I'd say my brightness shines somewhere in the superior IQ class range," he said with total satisfaction.

Claudia jumped to the chair and spun him out of her way. To her horror, there was the screen with the test numbers. A sudden sick feeling came to her stomach. She quickly closed the file and noticed now her hands were shaking.

"Pete, please you can't say a word to anyone about this. Artie will kill me," she pleaded.

"Kill you for what?" Myka asked as she and HG walking into the room.

"Nothing. Just, you know, for messing around with his computer. Not for anything specific like hacking. No, I mean, you know just for messing around," Claudia stammered.

"Man, you are a terrible liar," Pete said not covering for her at all.

"Thanks, Sherlock," Claudia said annoyed.

"You sound nervous," Myka pointed out to her young colleague.

"No, you know, just eh finishing up here. Thanks, Pete," she said as she pushed him away from the desk and tried desperately to look preoccupied. She silently prayed they would lose interest and Pete would keep his mouth shut.

The distraction came in the form of a yelp when HG caught the skin on her finger in the zipper on her winter coat. It was one of those deep freeze kind with a jacket within a jacket and as many zippers to close. She longed for a simple wool coat with buttons but Myka had told her that the South Dakota winds would go right through that so HG gave in and bought this.

"Myka!" she all but whined when she couldn't get the two zippers to move in unison. She felt perfectly comfortable standing there waiting for Myka to attempt to do this since she was the one who insisted on buying the damn thing.

Myka diligently bent down and inspected the two fasteners and lined them up precisely so they would close. She shook her head and smiled at her partner who stood there patiently waiting for Myka to finish.

"Some _genius_," Pete said and then purposely turned to Claudia in case there was any doubt in her mind that he has seen everyone's testing results.

"Pete!" she yelled and shut off the computer screen and began to get ready herself to end the work day.

"I'm just saying, you would think a _genius _could figure out how to zipper a coat," he continued to elaborate. He intended his sentiments to only push his younger friend's buttons and forgot that the subject was also there – listening.

"Excuse me, Agent Lattimer, but it is not my fault that my excellent mind and dual dexterity do not translate into being able to endeavor this cumbersome mode of closure on my outer sheathing," HG explained none too patiently.

"That's a whole lotta words to say 'can't zip my own jacket'" Pete said satirically.

It was enough to make HG approach him but Myka still had hold of her jacket and simply held onto it to keep her in place_. 'If the Lord giveth and taketh away,'_ Myka thought, then what the Supreme Being gave Helena in brilliance, She took away in patience. Myka got the zipper closed and stop short of HG's chin.

"I don't need to zip this all the way, do I?" she teased but the joke didn't register.

"OK, let's go home," Claudia announced and rushed her fellow agents out the door. Artie was due back soon and she did not want to run into him. The last time he caught her fooling around the Warehouse, she had to write '_I will not disobey Artie'_ a gazillion times. He'd have it tattooed on her if he found out she hacked into files.

"Myka, I can't find my gloves," HG announced stopping short of the egress. Helena had learned her lesson about thinking she could brave the elements.

"You know, we could get you those mittens that connect so you could pull them through your coat," Pete teased her.

"Mittens? That wouldn't do. Then I wouldn't be able to pull the trigger on my Tesla when I shoot you, Mr. Lattimer," HG quipped.

Bantering with HG was not a shooting event you wanted to show up at short on ammo.

They piled into the SUV and HG waited for the car to heat up as she sat there freezing in spite of the coat, gloves and hat. She had not adjusted to the weather of her new environment and although she enjoyed the white blankets that often coated the ground, the cold was still something of a shock to her system. Leena had seen to it that HG had extra blankets and Myka shopped with her for heavy clothing. But more often than not, it was HG alone who was chilly when everyone else had warmed up.

"It's that Celtic blood," Myka teased her and she wasn't far off. The coldest temperature HG had experienced in London winters was still higher than South Dakota on a warmest winter day. The nights were the worst. One night when the temperatures dipped well below zero, Myka knocked on HG's door and found her buried under blankets, wrapped up in pajamas and robe with a Dartmouth hoodie that Pete lent her. She looked pathetic - shivering unable to get warm. Myka lit a fire in the fireplace to radiate a little more heat and got into bed with her and held her. Helena could not remember feeling such warmth; certainly not since she had crossed the pond, so to speak. It was the best night sleep Helena had since winter broke in South Dakota and much to Myka's surprise, the best one she had since she started working at the Warehouse. It was a nice feeling to be needed Myka thought.

The agents went into the B&B where Leena had prepared them a spread of comfort foods. And afterwards, she made Helena tea which always helped warm the Brit.

"Let's watch _Jeopardy_," Myka suggested because it was one of her favorite shows.

Claudia and Pete tolerated it because Myka often watched their shows. But they found it boring when night after night; their fellow agent calling out answer after answer correctly. God, she was good. The suggestion brought Pete back to the list he saw on the computer.

"Yes, let's ALL watch it. I mean, we're all so superiorly bright and all," he said renewing his poking at Claudia.

He spent too much time getting in trouble for playing with artifacts not to enjoy someone else on the hot seat. His sudden enthusiasm caused suspicion though.

"_You_ want to watch it?" Myka asked pleased to have the enthusiasm.

"Oh, yes I do! I think we should all play. Claud, you in?" he asked and was met with the dead look in the younger woman's eyes.

"You're not funny, Pete," Claudia said through clenched teeth and it was obvious now to Myka that something was going on.

"Claudia, are you OK?" Myka asked.

"She's fine now. But you better check back later when Artie gets back," Pete said.

He didn't really get what the big deal was. So she hacked! She always hacked. And so what they knew their IQ's. They didn't get to where they were by being low on the scale. Myka read every book there ever was and had an eidetic memory. He was highly trained agent and had vibes. Claudia was the technology whiz kid. And HG was as Pete like to put it, "Bloody brilliant," based on what Mrs. Frederic called her when she rejoined the Warehouse; _brilliant beyond what we have seen before_.

Pete didn't know that Artie didn't care for the high praise his boss paid HG in saying that. He preferred to think all his agents were bright and good at what they did. Each brought something to the team and that was all he needed to know. In fact, he spent most of his time struggling with the things his dazzling agent wouldn't do; like following protocol if it didn't suit her.

"Pete!" Claudia admonished him. "If you're so freaking bright, you'd know Artie is going to have a fit if he finds out," she explained to him.

"Why, you're always hacking," he said flatly and now Myka and HG focused their attention.

"Claud, what did you hack into?" Myka asked with the right amount of concern and panic because she knew Artie would not be happy.

"You know, I was bored and just checking out the mainframe files and …. Really, I was checking to see how secure the files are and boy, can I tell you that they're not really as secure as Artie thinks because I was able to … you know without too much trouble, get right into the personnel files. Which is a good thing because now I can help them secure them," Claudia babbled her crime and defense all in one soliloquy.

"Your IQ is of Superior Intelligence," Pete said to Myka.

"You saw the files?" Myka asked incredulously.

"She left it open on the screen," he said defensively.

"OK, OK so you know our IQ's. What's the big deal? I mean, those numbers really don't tell the whole picture anyway," Myka tried to think it all through.

"True, true, Myka. But they do tell I am three points ahead of you," Pete said in a friendly, competitive tone.

He was just happy to be in the same company as Myka because he admired her so much. But it came across a little threatening to Myka who didn't want to make a big deal out of it until she heard Pete point out the numerical difference.

"What do you mean _three points_?" she asked and HG could see her partner stiffen up.

"You know, Myka, three as in more than two less than four, trois in French, tres in Spanish, drei in German, three," he said trying to be funny and falling short. He saw the look on his partner's face. "I'm kidding, Myka. Geez, I guess it doesn't measure sense of humor," he said irked.

Just then the host of the show read the clue: _In the Iliad this dwarven race from Africa fought against cranes who destroyed their fields_.

"What is Illyrian?" Myka answered and HG cautioned her.

"What is pygmy?" Pete yelled out correctly and stunned his fellow agents.

Helena watched the expression on Myka's face turn from stunned to brewing frustration. Inside that head, Myka struggled with the logic of knowing the number did not matter and the emotion of feeling threatened. She felt bad and didn't want to give in to that feeling. But she rarely got the answer incorrect.

As if reading her mind, Helena leaned over. "Myka, it's a silly number. It means nothing. It is not even a true indicator of how smart one is. And you my dear are in a class by yourself," HG smiled and her words were soothing.  
>"Absolutely HG!" Pete said. "Which is why it shouldn't faze you I was only seven points less than you," Pete said.<p>

"What? No bloody way, Lattimer. Your score could not be anywhere near mine. I refuse to believe that. With all due respect Pete, it's simply impossible," the Brit said indignantly and drew the icy look of Myka's eyes demanding an explanation for the change in her tune.

"I thought it was just a number, Helena?" Myka said crossing her arms defensively.

"Oh, it is darling. But really, Myka," her partner stumbled to find the right words, "….But truly, there simply is no way his score could be close to mine," HG tried.

"But he could be close to mine?" Myka said as HG dug herself deeper.

It was going to be a _very cold night_ for Helena.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Being Bright but Still in the Dark

OK don't confuse this for our agents being at their best. This shows them struggling with their insecurities.  
>I promise to get them back on track.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two <strong>** Being Bright But Still in the Dark**

If Helena thought the temperature outside was dropping rapidly, it was nothing compared to the increasing icy conditions in the room. Myka sat there staring at her friend, waiting for her to explain her declaration. HG could tell from Myka's reaction that she had offended her but was struggling to get at what the issue was. It was simple in HG's head – but she could tell there was something she was missing. The one thing she was sure of was she better turn on the charm. Myka rarely could resist it.

"Myka darling, I am sorry if I somehow offended you. It certainly was not my intent, you must know that," HG said slowly, her accent thick as she said each word. Her body language spoke true innocence to Myka who knew in her heart she was over reacting.

"I know it's silly….," Myka started and if HG had only let her finish her thought things might have turned out better.

"Yes, the number means very little really …..," and if HG had stopped there things might have turned out better - but she continued with "…. Except of course if you're in the upper echelon which Mr. Lattimer clearly is not," and you could hear the thud of those words.

Helena was attempting to appease Myka and rebuke Pete at the same time and it wasn't working. Each time she slapped Pete's wrist, Myka's cheek felt it. It was very confusing for the inventor that things were not going as she planned them. HG waited for Myka to succumb to the charm, to the sense she was making, to the way she was looking at her but it wasn't happening. Myka's arms crossed again and now it was Helena who looked surprised.

"So let me see if I understand you, Helena. You're saying Pete's assertion that he's a couple of points ahead of me is no big deal because neither one of us is in _your_ category? Is that what you're saying, Helena?" Myka asked her.

Helena reflected on how Myka sounded. "Well, yes," she said thinking it would bring closure.

"I don't believe you! Are you suggesting that because I am not a _genius_ like you, I should not care about the score? Am I too stupid to get what it means?" Myka said now retracting her original thoughts that she had over reacted.

Pete and Claudia watched the ping pong argument and didn't like that Myka was getting so upset. HG upset was not unusual but it was a rare event to see Myka lose control of her emotions.

"Mykes, let's forget this, OK? I'm sorry I even told you about it. It's nothing," Pete tried.

"Oh, so now you're on _her_ side? Is that because you're closer to her IQ than I am?" Myka asked.

"Well, yes I am closer but no, I'm not siding with anyone," Pete said getting confused by the emotionality of the subject.

Claudia felt like a deer in headlights. She didn't know what to do with everyone talking so loudly. She felt responsible and wanted to do something. Who should she start with? Myka who she never saw this upset? HG whose stare alone scared her? She better start with Pete. She felt safer with Pete right now.

"Pete, you are not seven points away from HG's score," she said thinking her words would be the water to put out the fire brewing.

"What? Yes, I am," he said because he saw the numbers. Helena thought, "_Finally_!" because as much as she admired Pete, she knew no matter how well he did on that test, she had done brilliantly.

"Pete, I don't think you noticed the little plus sign after HG's score," she said and missed that her words were igniting not extinguishing.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"HG's score …. The number you saw was the bottom score for that category. Her score was higher, much higher, dude. But they don't list the real number just the first indicator for that class," the teckie tried to clarify.

"How much higher?" Myka asked.

"Like freaking way higher, dude," Claudia answered and her lingo was lost on HG but that didn't stop a smirk appearing on her face. A really irritating smirk. It was intended for Pete but he hardly noticed but Myka saw it.

"There, it's settled then," HG said believing it really was by Claudia's admission.

"I don't think so," Myka said. "So before I was a couple…..," and Pete foolishly corrected her; "Three, Myka," he said.

She gritted her teeth. "So before - I scored three less than Pete who thought he scored seven less than HG which would mean I scored ten less than her but now you're saying we both scored a lot less and that's supposed to make us feel better?" Myka asked and the frustration was mounting.

Now Claudia realized she had not found the solution and in fact, may have made it worse. Pete was confused with the adding and subtracting. Myka was desperately trying to remain in control because she knew better than to give in to her own insecurity in front of everyone. The only calm person in the room was Helena who before now never cared what her score was and now only wanted to make sure Pete knew there was a huge gap between them because he had made it a competition. Claudia understood Myka's question and was proud of herself that she followed the subtracting, adding and conclusion.

"Yes, you both scored a lot less but no, I'm not saying it should make you feel better," Claudia said slowly hoping that was the right answer. It wasn't.

"Let's just stop talking about this OK?" Myka said but didn't mean. But everyone agreed in unison; "Yeah, sure."

They all sat down in their original places again but this time, with more space between them. They all feigned interest in the TV show. Just then the host asked: "_the name of this deep red also means "of prime importance,"_ …..and Myka said '_crimson' _but she was answering too soon. Pete yelled out '_cardinal' _just before the correct answer was given and confirmed he was right. It was the last straw. Myka huffed off feeling angry for being upped again and silly for giving into the feeling but her feet were moving in the direction of her room and so she followed.

"Bravo, Mr. Lattimer. Now you've done it!" HG hissed at him.

"Yeah, well all those extra points you have didn't help the matter. You're the one who annoyed her the most," he retorted defensively.

"It's not my fault you make everything into a competition," HG snapped back.

"Ah, dudes – nice dueling but shouldn't someone go check on Myka?" Claudia asked and both saw her point.

If Helena felt Pete was to blame for this, she felt she was the one to make it right even if she had been unsuccessful thus far. "I will talk to Myka," HG announced as she left to go upstairs.

"Geez, what has gotten into everyone around here?" Pete asked and Claudia was just happy not to be in the hot seat for having started all of this.

"Yeah," was all she said as guilt started to swell up inside her. Had she not hacked into the files this wouldn't be happening, right?

* * *

><p>Helena stood outside Myka's door and knocked gently. "Myka, darling?" No answer. "Myka, please open the door so we can talk about this," she pleaded. No answer. "Love, this is silly really," HG said laughing and putting her hands in her pockets out of frustration. No answer.<p>

She was running out of ideas. Charm had backfired. Logic had bombed and pleading wasn't working. What was left she wondered and then it occurred to her.

"Myka Bering, open this door at once!" she said sternly and the door flew open. The glare coming from the green orbs was not friendly and for a second HG was taken aback.

"Myka, you're being very unreasonable about this," her friend said admonishingly. But Myka already knew that. HG watched as Myka tightened her jaw but didn't say anything.

"Yes well, I know that Pete made a big deal about this and Claudia shouldn't have hacked in the first place…," and Myka's hands went to her hips as she tapped her right foot.

Had Helena rushed in where fools fear to tread? It was at the very least a slippery slope and she knew she was failing but didn't understand why. And since she couldn't figure it out, it must be Myka she concluded. Now, how to tell her that – gingerly.

"Myka darling, do you think perhaps you are over reacting to this nonsense?" HG tried to put her thought across carefully.

"Let me see which one of those words I find most offensive, Helena." Myka said now her arms folded across her chest.

"Hmmm, is it _darling, over reacting _or_ nonsense_? Touch choice," she said sarcastically and her tone was lost on her uninvited guest. "I am going to go with _nonsense_. How dare you say it's drivel when I react but it makes perfect sense for you to challenge Pete on the very same issue? Please explain that to me but don't use big words Helena because I may not understand you," she said staring at HG.

"Don't be ridiculous darling," HG started and then realized the sarcastic remark was intentional. This was getting harder and harder for HG who thought she had it all figured out. Her eyes darted as she tried to approach this from another angle.

"Myka, I think I have made a mess of this," the Brit said and the statement was accompanied by the appropriate amount of guilt in her eyes as she looked at her. It immediately softened Myka.

"Really?" Myka asked in the first calm tone of the evening.

"Yes," HG said.

"I'm sorry, Helena. I over reacted," Myka conceded and laughed at how embarrassed she felt. HG was pleased to see her eyes lose the glare and relax. "I don't know what happened. I just got so upset," she confessed still unsure of her what it was that bothered her so.

"It's OK, Myka. We all get carried away over things sometimes," HG commiserated.

And if HG had left it at that, maybe Myka could have appreciated her attempt at empathy.

"I dare say I allowed Pete to bait me with his ridiculous attempt to make this a rivalry," she said and Myka was glad to hear HG say that. Myka knew that it was challenging for HG to be humble most times and was glad to hear she was learning.

"Actually, it was unfair of me to engage him on this at all. I mean he at least has an excuse but I should have known better," she said thoughtfully and something about her admission didn't sit right with Myka.

"Wait, what excuse does Pete have, Helena?" Myka asked as her eyes widened again.

"Pardon?" HG asked.

"What is Pete's excuse, Helena?" Myka asked a little more forcefully now.

"Well, you can't hold Pete to the same standard…., I mean it's not his fault he's… , I should have known better than to ….," HG started three times to explain and each time sensed she was not on the right track.

"Are you suggesting that Pete should not be held accountable because of his score?" Myka asked and her intonation strained.

"No, no! That would be ridiculous, darling. I just meant that it was I who should have realized this was a fruitless endeavor and put an end to it to spare Pete the disappointment. I mean that would have been kinder, yes?" HG said.

"Spare him the disappointment of finding out he's not as smart as you?" Myka said trying to figure out what the hell Helena was getting at.

HG was so lost and tangled in her own words that she was unsure of what she meant. She just knew she did not want Myka mad at her.

"Helena, is that what you meant?" Myka pushed her and HG was too busy thinking of how to charm her way out of this.

"Yes," she said so she could get back to thinking - but that was not going to happen. Myka slammed the door.

HG was stunned. "What did I do?" she asked through the door but it was Pete's voice from behind that answered her.

"Nice going, HG. You just dissed your girlfriend there big time," he said shaking his head in disapproval.

"But how? How did I do that? I admitted I was wrong!" HG stammered.

"Yeah you did and right after that you admitted you were so freaking brilliant, us mere mortals should be held to lower standards," he explained.

"Mr. Lattimer, I did no such thing," HG protested but the look on Claudia's face offered confirmation.

"Oh bloody hell," HG yelled and retreated to her room, slamming the door loudly.

"Is that Artie's car?" Pete said as a joke but it sent Claudia flying to her room banging her door.

Pete stood on the landing looking at the three doors of his fellow agents. "Must be PMS time - I swear," he said as he retreated downstairs to enjoy the TV all to himself.

* * *

><p>Too far off?<p> 


	3. I Want to be Like Myka

**Chapter Three I Want to be Like Myka**

Helena did not sleep well. She was torn between wanting to go back into Myka and staying put, leaving well enough alone. She felt as if she had fallen down the rabbit hole – every time she attempted to talk to her dear friend to explain things, things seemed to get worse. What, she wondered was going on with Myka? If the issue was Myka feeling subordinate because of these damn IQ scores, HG would have to do something. She woke up early, dressed and snuck into Claudia's room. The younger woman woke with a start but that was because HG had her hand over her mouth, gently shaking her.

"Do not scream, Claudia. I need your help, get dressed," she directed more than asked. Claudia's pleas of 'Dude, it's still dark out,' went unheeded and HG tossed her clothes to her.

"What do you want, HG?" Claudia said sleep still thick in her eyes.

"I'll explain it to you on the way to the Warehouse," HG said with urgency.

"HG, it's so early," Claudia complained but it fell on deaf ears. "What about Artie?"

"We will go to the Warehouse while he is on his way here. Come," she said pulling the young charge from her bed. "We can take Leena's car."

Claudia got up and dressed at HG's insistence and was out the door and in the car before she knew it.

"OK, what do you need me for besides driving you at this hour?" Claudia asked yawning and trying to remain focused on the road.

"I need you to get back into those files. We need to find something that I do not excel at or that Myka did better," HG explained calmly.

"What? HG, no. Do you know how hard that is going to be?"

"Of course I do! Finding something I do_ not_ excel at will be daunting I imagine but we will have to try. You have to find _something,_" HG said flatly. Claudia was amazed at how she didn't sound arrogant just really self-assured. It made it less offensive.

"Yeah, like maybe something on the _humility_ scale, HG," Claudia trumped her but she drew the glare of those dark eyes.

"HG, I can't hack into those files again. As it is, Artie is going to kill me," Claudia said pulling up to the Warehouse. The two women stepped out of the car and the wind whipped at them as they walked to the entrance. "HG, why don't you close that coat, man, it's freezing," Claudia said but HG uncharacteristically mumbled her response. "You what?" her young friend asked?

"I cannot work these apparatuses," HG said frustrated.

"You invented a freaking time machine but you can't work zippers?" Claudia said laughing and coughed when she met the stare of her subject. "I think Myka can do zippers. Maybe we could use that?" she asked.

The two entered the office and Claudia powered up the computers still protesting that she should not gain entrance into the files again.

"Even if I could access the documents again, what is it that you want me to do?" the teckie asked.

"If you can't find something I didn't do better in than Myka, then I want you to change my number," HG said about her well thought out plan.

"What? Now you want me to alter a file I'm not even supposed to see. No way, HG. Not doing it. I'm pretty sure that comes with some hefty jail time and that might be the better choice when Artie finds out. HG, please, if Artie knows I did this once he's going to have my head. If he finds out I did it twice, who knows what he will do," she pleaded.

Helena reflected on the young woman's concern. She was right. Artie would be hard pressed to appreciate the reason she would be doing this.

"OK, Claudia. I see your point. Then help me find an artifact that will help," HG said as if she was suggesting shopping for groceries.

"Dude, you want me to help you find an artifact? You mean as in the thing we're not supposed to touch?" Claudia tried to point out the obvious.

HG ignored her questions. She was pacing the floor, deep in thought. If she couldn't change the numbers, she would have to do something else. She went to the computer and searched the database for intelligence reducing artifacts. The screen flashed: _dunce cap._ Aisle 768 Section Y School Artifacts Note Bene: _Believed to have been used in England in the 1850's school system to publically humiliate the slower students, this cap is imbued with cognitive reducing properties. Handle with extreme caution. _

Claudia watched as Helena copied down the information on the location of the artifact.

"HG, what are you doing? You can't use that. Look! _Handle with extreme caution_. You are not thinking of putting that on your head, are you?" she asked incredulously. "You're smarter than that!"

"Not for long, my dear. If I can't change the number in my file, than I will change the number in my head," HG said as if it made perfect sense which is the part that scared Claudia the most.

"No! I can't let you do it," Claudia jumped up and stood in front of the doorway to the Warehouse. Helena slowly cast her gaze on the young woman. Her eyes narrowed, her jaw clenched and her voice resonated with a chill that made the temperature outside feel tepid.

"Claudia," came her name in a voice filled with warning, "I appreciate that you think this might be dangerous but I have made up my mind. Now please let me pass or there could be unfortunate consequences the likes of which you 've not come across in your young life," the Brit said.

The teckie felt as if she was being held in that stare. Her mind raced with her options. HG could use that martial arts stuff and knock her out. She could let her through and then zap her with neutralizer if she could find her in the Warehouse. She could wait until she really was the village idiot and then say '_I told you so_' or she could do something far more effective.

"OK, HG but don't say I didn't warn you," Claudia said as she stepped out of the older woman's way.

Helena took the piece of paper she had written down the location and walked through the door. Claudia rushed to the computer and calculated how long it would take HG to reach her mark. Thirty minutes unless she tried to use one of the vehicles. Claudia immediately went to the power supply screen and manually cut power to all the carts on the Warehouse floor. Then she jammed the zip line so it wouldn't work. She watched HG moving through the aisles and dialed Myka's cell phone.

"Myka? You better get to the Warehouse right away. You partner is about to do something really stupid. Yes, I mean more stupid than usual," she said.

Myka clicked off her phone. "Uh, Artie, that was Claudia. She said we should get to the Warehouse right away. There might be a problem," she said trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Is HG with her?" Artie asked because he wondered why neither had shown up at his meeting.

"Yes, she is," Myka said and with that was rushing out the door. She stopped only momentarily to pick up HG's gloves which she dropped on the front steps.

"I'm telling you man, get her those mittens with the string," Pete said.

* * *

><p>Claudia watched with some relief as Myka, Pete and Artie made their way down the umbilicus to the office. Now that she had gotten them there, what was she going to tell them? There was no way out of it now. She couldn't give up HG without giving up herself. "<em>It's time to act like an adult, Claudia<em>," she told herself but when Artie came into the room she instinctively hid behind Myka for protection.

"Oh, hi guys. Yeah, thanks for coming. Myka, I need you to talk a little sense into HG for me," she started in a high sing song voice that gave her away immediately.

"What is going on here?" Artie asked and rushed to the computer to see if the Warehouse was under attack.

"Yeah, Myka I think you should really get to HG now because she's in the Warehouse trying to fix the problem with the score issue and I don't think she's thinking clearly about it?" Claudia said cryptically and Myka was trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"Claud, how will I help her?" Myka said trying to get the information out without causing any more alarm.

"You know, Myka if you could get down there quickly to this location, I think you could talk some sense into her head," Claudia attempted to give Myka clues but they were terrible ones at best. Even placing her hands on her head in a triangular formation didn't help.

Myka tried like anything to make sense of what she was being told but shook her head at Claudia.

"HG is going to put a dunce cap on her head to lower her IQ so you won't be mad at her anymore," she spilled out.

"What?" Myka, Artie and Pete managed to say at the same time. Now Claudia didn't know who to answer first.

If discretion is the better part of valor, Claudia lost both within seconds. "She's going to put a dunce cap on her head to reduce her IQ so she won't be smarter than the two of you. And probably you, Artie but I wouldn't know that for sure."

"She's going to use an artifact?" Artie yelled.

"How will she know when to take it off? I mean, suppose she leaves it on until she's too stupid to know better to take it off. What is the lowest possible number she could go to?" Pete asked everything that popped into his head. Each question only served to scare Myka more.

"How do I get to her?" Myka asked and Claudia went to the screen and reactivated the zip line. "Your best shot is to use the zip and beat her there. Here's the location. I'll program it in," Claudia said as Myka grabbed Pete to help her get into the contraption.

"Do you want me to go with you, Mykes?" he asked. "You don't know what you'll find out there. It could be like an toddler HG Wells or something." And that is why Myka didn't want Pete coming with her.

She strapped in and waited for Claudia to give her the thumbs up sign through the window. The destination was programmed in and Myka took off. Ninety seconds later, she was closing in on her target. She lowered the cord and swept in and grabbed HG with her legs just as she was about to remove the dunce cap from the shelf. HG didn't know what hit her but she was grasped between Myka's legs, holding on for dear life before she was whisked away until they stopped several hundred feet away from the artifact. Myka stopped the contraption and they dangled about three feet above ground. She was trying to move the handles to position them in closer but HG was wiggling making that difficult.

"Myka put me down!" HG demanded now that she understood what Myka had done.

"Are you crazy? What were you going to do with that artifact, HG?" Myka asked desperately trying to maneuver the handles. "Helena, stop moving. I can't hold onto you!"

"Myka Bering! Put me down this instant," her hanging captive demanded.

"If you insist," Myka said as she opened her legs and dropped her. It was only a few feet but the Brit landed right on her ass. Myka lowered herself and undid the harness and stepped out. She stood over her partner who was still sitting on the floor.

"Myka, did you drop me like that on purpose?" HG asked rubbing her wounded area.

"No, I dropped you like that on your ass because you're acting like one. Now would you care to tell me what you were doing down here?" Myka said and HG was a little surprised she had not offered to help her up yet. She finally put her hand up and it still took Myka a second to decide if she was going to help her or make her tell her what she was doing. Myka gave in and took HG's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Helena?" Myka said and stood there waiting for her answer.

"I was looking for something," HG said hoping to avoid the inquisition.

"Yes, I know. A dunce cap. Why?" Myka asked.

HG hesitated with the truth but finally came out with it. "I wanted Claudia to find something in the files that I did not excel at; something that you did better at - but she thought that would be hard to do, as did I - so I decided to use an artifact instead - hoping it would reduce my IQ and therefore, you wouldn't be mad at me," HG said as if it were a fool proof plan.

Myka stared at her unsure of where to begin. As usual, mixed feelings rushed at Myka. How was it that she could listen to the self-confident bordering on arrogant, self-assured bordering on self-absorbed, brilliant woman describe an insane but loving gesture and find her infuriating and endearing all at the same time?

"Helena, how long were you going to put the hat on for?" Myka asked with great curiosity.

"Oh, well I was going to do it for a few seconds and then see what the effect was," HG said of her plan.

"And how would you haven known if it were working exactly? What would your measurement have been?" Myka asked as they walked back toward the office.

"Well, I guess I assumed …..," and Myka interrupted with, …."_Guess_ and _assume _are not words to describe a well thought out plan, Helena." Myka said.

"I expected I would feel differently, more like ….," and then HG stopped because she had a feeling she should be very careful about her choice of words.

"….you would feel more like _me_?" Myka asked. "And how would feeling like _me_ feel, Helena?" Myka asked waiting for the Brit to do herself in.

"Oh, well it would feel more…it would feel less…. I thought I would feel …..," HG stammered as her explanation crash landed.

"Less smart, Helena? You wouldn't be able to add? You'd lose your accent?" Myka offered possibilities.

"Oh bloody hell, I would not have gone that far," HG said thinking it was a real measurement of just how far her IQ could have diminished. HG could tell from Myka's expression that she was not yet appreciating the extent to which she was willing to go to correct this.

"Myka, do you not understand that I was willing to sacrifice my brain, my mind so that you would not feel threatened?" HG said and as soon as it was out of her mouth, she knew that was not the best way to put it.

"So you were willing to do the ultimate dumbing down for me and you want me to thank you, is that the gist, Helena?" Myka said. She was really trying to sort out the kind gesture from the insult and the lines were getting very blurred.

"I do not know what has gotten into Myka Bering but I simply cannot figure it out," HG huffed.

"Well, thank God I stopped you before you became more like me then or you'd be so incapable of any cognitive thought process, you might not be able to zip your own jacket," Myka said her voice registering her frustration. Helena really didn't care for everyone pointing out the issue she had with the coat.

Helena was totally exasperated now. Here she thought she had the perfect plan and Myka thwarted it. And now she was twisting her words to make them sound offensive. Myka stamped her feet up the stairs into the office, leaving HG to follow. Oh how Helena would have loved to have given Myka a piece of her mind; to tell her that she found her behavior childish and inconsiderate and selfish. And she was about to unload her inner most thoughts on the subject when the sight of Artie gave her pause.

"Agent Wells, would you care to tell me what the hell you thought you were doing with that dunce cap because I am having trouble coming up with a good enough reason to explain that. And I am also having trouble coming up with a reason why I shouldn't report these infractions to the Regents," her boss yelled at her.

Helena looked at him. If Myka, whom she considered to be very bright, did not understand her reasoning, what hope did she have of getting Artie to understand?

* * *

><p>Any feedback, comments are always appreciated especially from you guys who know these characters so well!<p> 


	4. Size Does Matter

**Chapter Four Size Does Matter**

"You are living proof of what a patient man I am, Agent Wells because you manage to test my tolerance all the time. Now, care to enlighten me?" Artie said waiting for the reason HG was loose in the Warehouse.

"I would love to enlighten the lot of you," were the words out of her mouth and she regretted she had not kept that thought in her head.

"Well, we're eager and waiting," Artie said not taking the offense that was intended.

Helena had mangled every attempt she made to clear this up in the last few hours so she knew she had to go slowly and say less, not more.

"I was attempting to retract my cognitive capabilities to a more _average_ level," she said slowly and was actually proud of how she put it without offending anyone. She emphasized the word _average_ dragging it out just slightly as if to make sure he understood her.

"So you were going to use a dunce cap to what? Take a little off the top?" Artie asked and Pete thought the haircut analogy was hysterical and broke out in laughter. HG did not get it.

"If you mean did I wish to reduce my IQ by some measure then yes, that is what I was trying to do," HG explained … again.

"And why would you do that, Agent Wells," Artie asked with great curiosity, crossing his arms over the expanse of his chest.

"Oh bloody hell, to be ..…..," and she stopped. What was the correct wording she wondered_? To be as bright? No. To be less bright? Definitely not._ Her eyes darted back and forth trying to come up with the answer. Artie sat there waiting. "To be ….. like them!" she finally said pointing to her counter parts in the room and both Pete and Myka turned to look at her. She smiled as if to say '_I have put it in the simplest terms possible. Surely you get it now'. _Only Myka could read that look.

Pete took it as a compliment. "Hey, thanks HG. Back atcha," he said friendly. But Myka turned to him in disbelief.

"Pete, she wanted to use a _dunce cap_ to reduce her IQ to be more like us," Myka spelled out and he got it.

"Hey, HG, not cool," he complained. But Artie wanted to stay focused.

"So one day you're sitting around wondering what your IQ is and you decide it's higher than everyone else's and you know this how? " he finally got to the point.

Helena was not thrown by his line of questioning. Based on her experience, he wouldn't understand anyway. But Claudia could not have been more anxious. It was just a matter of time before Artie found out she had hacked into the files. Even if HG didn't give her up, she couldn't just stand there.

"I know this _how_? Artie, please," the Brit said almost pleading with him not to make her spell it out in front of the others.

Artie didn't know if he was amused by her arrogance or offended. She took egotism to a whole new level.

"Indulge me, HG. How do you know your IQ is higher than anyone else's?" he said waiting.

_Where should she begin? She had practically invented the science fiction genre, she built a rocket, and she invented a time machine not to mention the grappling hook._ "Well, I …..," but her answer was cut short by Claudia who couldn't stand the guilt anymore.

"She knows cause I hacked into the Warehouse files even though I knew I shouldn't and found the files of Agents' IQ's and opened it and left it opened by accident and Pete saw it and then we told Myka and HG and you know, Artie, it's kinda good that I found out how easily you could hack into them because now we can fix it, right?" she said losing her breath on the last few words. She braced herself for what was sure to be an explosion.

Now it made sense. But now he had to deal with two rule breaking agents. He already knew from experience which of them was going to be the easier one.

"You what?" he said and his tone was sharp.

"I hacked into the Warehouse files, " she started all over again.

"I heard that! What did I tell you about going places you are not allowed to go?" he said admonishing her. "Just because you can get into things, does not mean you should go there. We've had this conversation, yes?" he asked and she shook her head yes.

Pete was uncomfortable with Claudia getting into trouble. So he did his usual big brother rescue.

"Hey, Artie, it's a good thing really. Because now we know the files are not secure, right? And we can fix that now. And it's no harm. I mean, we all know we're bright so what's the big deal if we know the scores. They're just numbers and they don't really matter," he said pointing out the positive.

It sounded really good to Myka and made sense so she nodded her agreement. Artie murmured to himself seeing Pete's point about the disclosure being inconsequential. Of course, he didn't see Myka last night.

"OK, fine. For now I'll try to look at this as the glass is half full. Claudia, do you think you can take a look at the security firewalls and address the breach that allowed you to hack?" he asked and she was amazed at how calm he was.

"Yeah sure, Artie. I can take a look at it right now," she said suspiciously.

"Good, good. Now can the rest of you get back to inventory work without using anything? I mean _you _Agent Wells," he said and still his voice was calm.

The agents all agreed and took their lists and started to leave.

"And I will be in the file room if anyone needs me thinking of the appropriate punishment for hacking into the files in the first place," he strained losing what calmness he had faked and Claudia pulled her head down into her shoulders.

HG felt for her but in no way thought she should be included in spite of her encouragement to repeat the offense. So she was surprised when Artie continued with, "And then, Agent Wells, I will use my limited normal cognitive powers to come up with what your consequence will be for A) using an artifact and B) almost frying your brain which could have resulted in a lot of paperwork for me," he said.

Helena went to protest. After all, she didn't actually use the artifact and she didn't give a damn about Artie's paperwork. But as she opened her mouth to speak, the words in fact came out of Myka's mouth. "OK, Artie, we'll be down in the Warehouse if you need us," she said louder than she needed to but wanted to make sure he didn't hear a peep out of HG. She grabbed her by the arm and pushed her ever so gently through the door.

"Don't worry, I won't," he said begrudgingly because he felt his day was already off to a bad enough start.

* * *

><p>The agents descended into the Warehouse and started to go off their separate ways when Myka pulled HG back.<p>

"Helena, I am very upset with you at the thought that you would do something so dangerous to yourself," she said and HG could tell there was no anger in her voice, just concern.

"But you were so mad at me and I couldn't figure out how to make it better so that is what I came up with," HG said blinking hard and looking up at Myka.

And the fact that Myka knew it was a performance to bait her made no difference. As often was the case, HG's charisma pushed right past Myka's logic and grabbed her heart.

"Yeah, well we're still going to talk about this later," Myka said trying to keep an authoritative tone in her voice but HG was a master at reading her.

"Darling," she said as she invaded Myka's personal space and looking up into her eyes, "There are a lot of things I would like to do later but talking about this is not one of them," and with that the raven haired woman was off to do her inventory work leaving her friend to stammer, "OK, no I think we will, uhm talk about this, Helena, OK?"

Myka chided herself for losing control of the situation so quickly_. How the hell did she do that_? She wondered as she shook her head smiling. _And worse, she knows she's doing it_, Myka continued her inner monologue.

* * *

><p>Back at her desk, Claudia worked diligently on securing the files. She would readjust the program, and then test to see if she could hack in. Each time she got in, there were the files in front of her. She accessed them several times up to the file name but never clicked on the contents until curiosity got the better of her. Just how high was HG's IQ she wondered? She already knew the parameter but thought she'd look at the raw score. She really was doing it to make sure the contents would be un-hackable she told herself. So she stretched in her chair as if adjusting her neck and made sure she was alone in the room. Then she ever so gently clicked on the tab for the detail and took a quick peek. 'Holy freaking brains, Batman," is what she whispered but it was Pete who asked, "What up Claudia?" when he heard her utter the words. She slammed the keys undignified and shut the files. She went back to the programming page. "What? Nothing. Just working here. Just doing what Artie told me to do and working. Geez, Pete, I would appreciate a little space while I'm working on what Artie gave me to do," she said not looking at him but staring at the screen.<p>

"Man, you are a terrible liar. You might as well hold up a sign that says "I am about to lie" because it's that obvious man. No really. I mean it, you suck at it," he said almost thoughtfully.

"Pete!" she pleaded because she didn't have time to defend herself. But she had to tell someone. It was too hard to keep it in. "You gotta promise not to tell anyone," she said and those words were enticing enough to pique his interest.

"Sure," he said and sat down near her.

"OK, so I was in those files but because Artie told me to go in, right?" she said making sure she had a leg to stand on and he nodded his head. "OK, so I wanted to make sure the files couldn't be hacked but I had to go in to find out if the program was working. You with me?" she asked and again he said yes.

"So I clicked on HG's score. Not the plus number but the _real_ number. 198! Pete, her score is 198. There's like no one in that category, man. The highest score I ever heard of was like one eighty something," she said fully amazed.

"Not sure I needed to know that," Pete admitted. But they heard Myka and HG coming and they broke apart to appear occupied.

Claudia continued her work but shouted, "Oh, hey guys," when the women entered the office.

Pete was mulling over what his colleague just shared. He grabbed a Rubik's cube from Artie's desk and tossed it to HG.

"Hey, did you ever see one of these?" he asked her. She caught it and looked at the multicolored object.

"No, I can't say that I have. What is it?" she asked.

"It's a Rubik's cube. You have to manipulate it by twisting and turning until all the sides are one color. Think you can do it? he asked challenging the Brit knowing full well she'd take the bait.

"Do I think I can do it?" HG scoffed in spite of the fact it was the first time she held one of these things.

She held it up looking at it curiously assessing the intricacies of how many boxes, how many sides, how many colors. She gave it a slight twist to see how the mechanics worked. "Amazing," she said as she felt the layers turn all different ways.

"Yes, of course I can do it," she said assuredly.

"OK, go ahead," Pete instructed her.

She stared at the object for a long time, deep in thought with her head tilting from side to side as if imagining the moves. Pete thought maybe she didn't even know how to start but Myka knew better. She already knew HG was visually playing out some moves and she smiled to herself at how that mind worked. Truth be told, she marveled at how bright her partner was not just because she valued intelligence but because it amazed her how that same woman needed help with something as simple as zippers.

"If you think it's too hard….," Pete finally said because HG was still staring at it.

"I believe you could apply a mathematical algorithm to solving this but my guess is that you wish me to do it in as little time as possible. Is that correct, Agent Lattimer?" she asked smiling at him because she already had it solved.

"Yeah, that's the idea," he said getting a bad vibe about this.

And with that, the Brit's hands moved quickly, twisting and turning and flipping the cube over and back. "I believe this is what the object of the puzzle is," she said confidently as she handed him the cube back, each side a solid display of the same color.

Myka grinned at how nonchalant HG was about the accomplishment. Pete was slightly taken aback until he realized how he could benefit from all of this.

"I am so taking her to Vegas with me," he exclaimed.

"You'll do no such thing," Artie said coming into the room and looking at the cube.

"She's not the Warehouse pet. She cannot be used for illegal activity no matter how tempting, understood Pete," he said because he could hear the wheels in Pete's head turning.

"Just let me take her…..," he tried but Artie put an end to it with his usual boisterous, "NO!"

"Besides, Agent Wells is grounded until further notice," he said because that was the only thing he could come up with so far.

"You know you sound like her father," Claudia pointed out and then realized she hadn't heard her consequence yet.

"Well, if you two didn't act like children, perhaps I could just sound like your boss but that's something the two of you are having trouble with," he said his annoyance renewed. And again, Myka pulled on HG's arm as an indication that she should not say anything. What was the difference between being 'grounded' and doing what they were doing today? Nothing really - so let Artie think he was actually dishing out a consequence.

"OK, Myka and Pete if you would head into town to see a Dr. Levin. He's the town therapist and he's reported that his patients are all having the exact same dream. Check his office for any artifact activity. Agent Wells, you can continue inventory and Claudia, have you finished the programming?" he asked.

"Yeah, almost," she said.

"OK, could you guys pick Leena up on the way home? Apparently, _someone_ took her car this morning without asking so she does not have a ride back," he said as he looked directly at HG. She smiled but didn't keep eye contact because she had taken the car without permission. She would apologize for that later.

"You can go home after that. I'll drive Claudia and HG back later," Artie offered and Pete was hoping he had time in town to pick up a book for HG on card counting.

"Myka, remember those Ivy League guys who went to Vegas," he asked as they left.

"You're not taking Agent Wells to Vegas, Pete," Artie yelled after him but could still hear him talking to Myka.

"HG, under no circumstances are you to go to Las Vegas with Pete," Artie said as a directive and HG looked at him quizzically.

"He thinks that brain of yours could be put to good use at the tables," he explained but HG still didn't get it.

"He wants to get you arrested!" he gave it one more try but that only made Helena ask why he would want to do that?

"OK, never mind. Let's start over. You are not to go to Las Vegas ever with Pete, OK?" he said and this time Helena just shook her head.

She didn't really care about not going to Las Vegas. She had bigger things on her mind – like who was going to help her zipper her coat if Myka wasn't there. Claudia would have to do.


	5. Think of the Possibilities

**Chapter Five Think of the Possibilities**

Pete and Myka drove into town and Myka politely listened to Pete's pipe dreams of taking HG to Vegas. He would never do anything illegal but enjoyed the fantasy of having the odds stacked in his favor. They parked outside the office of Dr. Levin who shared the space with other therapists according to the directory. His shingle outside read "_Michael Levin, PhD Marriage Counselor_". Pete told the receptionist they were there to see him and she said he would be out shortly after his last patient of the day was done. They took their seats and waiting in the communal waiting area. After several minutes of silence and boredom, Pete struck up a conversation with Myka.

"I don't see why I can't borrow her. I mean just go to Vegas overnight. Not a big thing. There and back. Some cards, some high IQ mojo and we'd be back. Can you imagine what fun that would be? " he said and the other people in the waiting room raised their heads to listen. Was this man talking to his wife about another woman?

"Pete, even if she would go with you, you can't use her like that. She's not to be used for entertainment purposes," Myka said and noticed the looks on some of the others' faces.

"I think she'd have fun," he said.

"Yeah, Pete, maybe we should talk about this later," Myka said as Pete read the magazine and totally missed the perplexed looks on some of the other people's faces. She smiled uncomfortably just imagining what that conversation sounded like.

"Marriage, huh?" a guy next to Pete commented.

"What?" Pete asked.

"You here for marriage counseling? Cause they typically want you to come in and talk to someone when you got something on the side, am I right?" the guy whispered to Pete and winked. Pete didn't know which thing to address first. He just laughed awkwardly. The guy nodded with a big smile when he and his wife were called into another therapist's office.

"That guy thought we were a couple," Pete said to Myka.

"Yeah, a couple of nuts," she said.

Forty minutes later, the receptionist told them they could go into the psychologist's office. He introduced himself and they showed their badges and they all sat down around a coffee table in chairs. He was a young man, late thirties with soft eyes and dressed like an academic; corduroys, loafers and a jacket with elbow patches. He reminded Pete of a college professor he had. He reminded Myka of a college professor she dated - once. His manner was friendly as he described how several of his patients had recently come in telling him they were having the same dream night after night.

"I encourage my patients to talk openly about anything that goes on during the week. Some will tell me dreams, others never do. But in the past two weeks, several couples not only told me they both had the same dream, all the couples seemed to have a common theme.

"What was the theme?" Myka asked and the doctor turned in his chair to face her. Pete noticed when the shook hands, he had held onto to Myka's just a little longer.

"Can I get you something to drink, Agent Bering?" he asked instead of answering her question.

"No, thank you, Doctor Levin," she said and Pete was almost going to cough to interrupt when the doctor said, "Call me Mike," to Myka. Pete couldn't get the song, "Mike and Myka sitting in a tree," out of his head.

"I'm good," Pete said getting the doctor's attention momentarily but he went back to looking at Myka.

"The theme?" Myka said again.

"Oh, yes. Well, most of the patients said they had dreams where they were the hero or heroine. Each one described how they became involved in something that they had to face and overcome. At some point they encountered a mentor or teacher who taught them new skills so that they could take on the villain. In some of the dreams, this was the mother in law," he said and laughed and continued smiling at Myka.

"Are you two?" the doctor asked interrupting himself and pointing back and forth to his guests.

"Are we together? No! Well, yes. We're partners on the job. And friends. We're friends, too," Myka said laughing nervously and Pete was surprised at how high her voice got.

He was aware of how the doctor was flirting but was Myka returning the playfulness? He noticed the broad grin break out on the therapist's face and he started to feel like the proverbial third wheel. And if there was any doubt in his mind, he suddenly realized the doctor had shifted in his seat to face her.

"Hello? Doctor?" Pete said trying to get some of the attention. It took the doctor a minute to take his eyes off of Myka.

"Have you traveled recently? Purchased something for your office maybe?" Pete attempted to get the doctor back on track.

"No, most nights I'm here. No vacation," he answered hoping Myka would figure out he was single.

"How did the Secret Service find out about my call to the APA?" he finally got around to asking.

"Well, we have friends at the American Psychological Association," Myka said and in spite of her feeble attempt to explain their interest, this man did not care. He was thrilled to have Myka Bering in his office.

Pete excused himself and walked around the office but he didn't think anyone noticed. He looked at the books on the shelves, some quotes on the wall in frames along with various degrees from colleges. He was a relatively neat man, Pete thought. Nothing out of place. Behind him he could hear the therapist talking to Myka but from the sound of it, none of it had to do with their mission.

"Is it hard to date when you work in the Secret Service?" he was asking Myka and she was saying yes.

'Yes, I know the problem all too well," he was commiserating. "People hear 'shrink' and they either want to tell you all their problems or are afraid you're going to analyze them." He quickly followed that with, "Would you like to get dinner some time?" and Pete walked back to where they were sitting just to hear how Myka was going to handle this.

"Ah, eh, umm," was how she started and Pete cringed to think how unsmooth she sounded.

"You know, while the investigation is going on, we're not allowed to …..," she finally spoke in English.

"Oh, yes, sure I understand," the doctor said understanding the code of professionalism.

"So, doc back to the issue at hand," Pete said as he took his seat again, "Anything new in your office? Did someone give you anything recently?"

The doctor shook his head no as he thought over Pete's question. "Wait!" he finally said. "I had this new rug put in. Would that be what you mean?" he asked.

Pete and Myka looked down to the area rug beneath their feet. "This rug?" and with that they picked up their feet. The doctor looked at them strangely which was not a good think because he was a trained psychologist and used to seeing weird behavior.

"Yes, I bought at an auction recently. Do you think the rug has something to do with the patients having the same dream? " he asked incredulously.

"Could be," Pete said as he stretched his leg over the chair and maneuvered himself off the area rug. Myka and the therapist got up and walked off it as well.

"I bought this at an auction recently. How could a rug….?" The man started to ask.

"Any idea where it came from?" Myka asked looking at the subtle design and colors.

"Yes, the auction house said it once belonged to Joseph Campbell. Do you know him?" the PhD asked.

"Of the soup family?" Pete asked.

"No, Pete. Joseph Campbell was a mythologist. He lectured on myths and legends and their commonality in all folklore, cultures and literature. One of his big themes was the archetype of the hero," Myka said and the young doctor was impressed. Beautiful and smart.

"Oh," Pete said because now he wanted soup.

"Very good, Agent Bering," the therapist said smiling and added, "Campbell's mantra was '_Follow your bliss_," he said with his eyes as well as his mouth.

"_God you could cut the flirting with a knife in here,"_ Pete thought to himself.

"Mykes, we're not going to be able to take this with us," Pete pointed out because there was no container bag that big in the car.

"Oh, you have to take it? Where?" the doctor asked with no interest in the rug whatsoever.

"Oh, we just need to look at it more closely. Could we come back for it ….," and Myka didn't even have to say when before the young man agreed. "Or I could bring it to you," he offered.

"No, that's OK. We'll just roll it up here so no more people step on it and then we'll come back tomorrow for it," Pete said.

"I'll be here tonight if you want to come back," he said directly to Myka and she laughed like a girl again Pete thought when she responded that tomorrow would be better.

The men moved the chairs and table off the rug and Pete and Myka put on gloves to roll it up.

"Hey, doc let me ask you a question. What's the highest IQ you ever heard of?" Pete asked taking advantage of being with someone in the business of brains.

"Hmmm, IQ? That's hard to say. Albert Einstein was about 160. Da Vinci they guesstimate at anywhere from 180 and up. Why do you ask, Agent Lattimer?" the psychologist asked.

"What about 198?" Pete asked and now Myka wondered why that number and where he was going with this.

"Wow that would be very high if it were true. The higher the score, the harder it is to verify and calculate because there are less people in that range. Is that your score, Agent Bering?" he asked.

"OK, OK," Pete said because the flirting was getting in his way of getting information. "Let's say you knew someone whose IQ tested at 198," Pete started all over again and now Myka was looking at him.

"Pete, how do you know that's her IQ?" she asked and the doctor was confused but grateful it was stalling Myka and keeping her there.

"What? Oh Claudia looked. Oh, Myka – you don't know that OK? I wasn't supposed to tell you," Pete said grimacing at his lack of discretion.

"So, doc – 198?" Pete said trying to get the man's attention again.

"Well, if it's been tested properly and the test result shows that, I would say it's quite remarkable. Who are we talking about?" he asked but no one answered him.

"OK, so let's say you have this person and she's 198. Don't you think that person could easily do things like count cards, figure out roulette tables, the odds on the Super Bowl?" he asked getting excited with each possible scenario.

"Well, I would think that at that level a person could do a lot of things. You don't have a gambling problem, do you Agent Lattimer?" the doctor asked concerned.

"No, he has a fantasy problem," Myka said trying to get Pete to leave.

"Wait! You think that person could do a lot of things. Suppose that person can do all these things but can't figure out how to zipper her own jacket?" Pete said smiling and now the doctor thought Pete could do with a mild antianxiety pill and attributed it to the stress of his job.

"No really, I'm not kidding. She's a freaking genius at 198 but can't zipper her own coat. What's with that?" Pete pressed the well-educated man.

He looked at Myka who seemed very uncomfortable with Pete's insistence at getting the answer. Maybe it was his boss he was talking about.

"Well, you've given me very little to go on, Agent Lattimer but based on the IQ - I would say not being able to zipper your own jacket is a learned helplessness," he said.

Myka turned to Pete as glared at him as if to say '_are you satisfied_?' but Pete wasn't sure what that answer meant.

"What is that?" he asked for clarification.

"Well, I am assuming we're talking about an adult here?" the doctor said and Pete waved his hand up and down indicating 'yeah, maybe'.

"It's hard to imagine someone with that IQ not know how to close their own coat so perhaps they are refusing to do simple tasks like that in order to be taken care of. They find something difficult, they get frustrated, someone rescues them in the form of doing it for them, they learn being helpless gets them help and so they don't do it for themselves. But it's more unusual in adults. We typically see this in 5 year olds," the doctor said authoritatively.

"Five year olds?" Pete said smiling and looking at Myka.

"OK, Pete. Did you get all your questions answered?" she said annoyed that he had orchestrated this whole exchange.

"So 198 IQ – very bright. Can't close her own coat – 5 year old, right?" Pete asked the psychologist as a summation. The psychologist didn't really follow Pete but he was more interested in getting his last few minutes with Myka.

"So here is my card and let me just write my cell number on it so you can call me when you want to come back," he said handing the card to Myka. He shook her hand and again Pete noticed it was longer than necessary.

They assured him they'd be back by tomorrow and left. Outside the office, Pete started kidding Myka. "So you and Mike, eh? If you got married, all your kids' names would have to start with "M", too. He was so flirting with you, Myka."

"Oh, stop. He was friendly, that's all," Myka said back not liking the teasing.

"Friendly? No! When a man completely ignores the other man in the room, he's too busy flirting with the woman in the room. He was so into you. Did you hear how impressed he was when you knew the soup guy wasn't the soup guy? Or when he asked if you would be back tonight for it because he would be _working late_? Oh, come on, Myka. You haven't been out of the scene so long that you can't even pick up on flirting when you see it?" and Myka did her best to ignore what he was saying.

"And your partner acts like a five year old," he finished.

"Which one?" she asked sarcastically.

They called Leena and picked her up for the trip back. Then they called Artie on the Farnsworth. "Artie, we think it's the area rug the doctor has in his office. It used to belong to Joseph Campbell – the mythologist," Myka said.

"He wrote a lot about Carl Jung's theory of dreams and archetypes," Artie added what he knew.

"So we have to go back for it because we need one of those large container bags. But it should be fine, we rolled it up out of the way," Myka said.

"Yeah, Artie, the doc offered to wait all night for Myka to come back. Some heavy hitting going on there, Artie. He was pouring it on pretty thick. I wouldn't send her back alone though with Dr. Love there," Pete teased and Myka punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! How is it you can sound like a girl with Dr. Googily eyes but you can't hit like one, " he complained and she hit him again.

"OK, we'll meet you back at the house," Artie said and signed off. Claudia and HG were both in the Warehouse office and were privy to the teasing between the two agents in the car. Only one of them found it funny.

* * *

><p>Pete belted out his favorite songs while Myka sat there in silence. She knew the doctor had been flirting with her but she wasn't encouraging it, was she? She took it as a compliment that he made some advances but she wasn't interested, she just thought it was nice. Pete was making too big a deal of it. It was innocent and it was nothing. You can't stop someone from being flirtatious, can you? And then she wondered why she was building her own defense when the only people who knew about this were her, Pete and the therapist. Oh and Artie. What was she giving herself a hard time?<p>

"Myka, you ok?" Pete asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Why?" she asked back.

"I don't know," Pete said in a very serious tone. "I just got a _really bad_ vibe," he said as they pulled up outside the B&B.

The source of that ill feeling vibe was pacing her bedroom floor waiting for Myka Bering to return - - and she was _not_ happy.


	6. The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of

**Chapter Six The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of**

Pete walked ahead of Myka and Leena into the house, wary that whatever was the cause of his vibe. But he found Artie and Claudia sitting in the living room and there was no sign of concern on their faces.

"How did it go," Claudia asked her fellow agents.

"Well, we found the artifact. Turned out to be a rug in the doctor's office," Myka explained.

"Yeah, I heard you tell Artie. I meant, how did it go with Dr. Dreamy Eyes?" she teased Myka.

"Oh, please. This guy was trying so hard it was sad," Pete offered his two cents.

"Stop, Pete. I was there for business, that's it." Myka said defensively.

"Yeah, well Dr. Dreamy wanted to get all up in your business," he continued teasing until he couldn't ignore the intensity of that vibe. And then he caught the sight of HG in the doorway. She stood there still in her coat, staring at Myka.

"Helena!" Myka said happy to see her but curious as to why she was in her coat.

"What's with the coat?" Pete asked.

"She jammed the zipper and won't let me help her," Claudia said calmly.

Pete walked behind HG as they left her and Myka in the room and held up the fingers on one hand and mouthed the words "_Five year olds_" but his hand shot back when HG turned to look at him.

* * *

><p>"What happened to your coat?" Myka asked but HG didn't answer.<p>

In fact, she didn't say anything but just gazed at Myka with an intent stare. The wheels were turning in that head and she was trying to decide what her course of action should be. In fact, since hearing about the doctor flirting with Myka she had been trying to decide what she should do. Some of the thoughts included - driving into see him and setting him straight. Then she thought she'd just set Myka straight – and tell her she was not allowed to flirt with him. But in the end, she knew she could not do either realistically. She had no claims on Myka. And in spite of all the flirting she had done herself, she was not sure what Myka's feelings were. She decided she had to be calm - but subtlety was not HG's forte especially when she felt threatened. This would explain why when she got home, she ripped open her coat and jammed the zipper.

"Hel?" Myka said as she sat on the back of the couch near HG. She reached out and inspected the zipper. "How did you do this?" she asked and HG could not concentrate with her so close. That proximity caused all kinds of emotions to rush at HG and she never handled herself well in that arena.

"I jammed it," she finally said and Myka smiled at her as if it were perfectly normal. Myka had come to accept these quirks about HG.

"Yes, you did a very good job," she teased HG as she tugged at the zipper. Myka ministrations caused Helena to suck in her breath as she stared at the top of Myka's head bent down to work on the apparatus. She pulled the lining back and tugged at the zipper upwards until it was released from the jam. Now her fingers were even closer to HG's face. "There you go," Myka said and stopped to look into HG's dark eyes. HG looked back into those green eyes and searched for her answer. But she hadn't posed the question.

"Dinner!" Pete called from the other room and Myka withdrew her hands from HG and HG swore to hurt him later.

"Here," Myka said as she unzipped the coat and released its captive. "Now you'll be more comfortable," Myka assumed but HG knew she'd have to keep going to make her really comfortable. This was not the place though.

* * *

><p>They joined the others at the table for dinner. "Nice, you got out of your coat," Pete said and HG corrected him.<p>

"Myka _helped_ me," she said.

"Or did she really?" Pete said back and only Myka got his meaning. It was a good thing for him that HG did not.

"So I asked this doctor today about your IQ, HG and he said 198 was remarkable," Pete said and Claudia chocked on her first bite of food.

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?" he said in his usual innocent way.

"How did you know that?" Artie asked. "I mean, how did you the exact number?" and he looked at Claudia. "Sharing again?" he asked.

"You know, Artie I had to get into the files to make sure I was securing them," she explained. But all he said was, "Aha."

"OK, so the shrink said that was unusually high," Pete continued but HG didn't seem impressed or interested.

"And that he would think someone with that intelligence would be really good at….," and Myka silently prayed, "_Do not say zipping your own coat, do not say zipping your own coat_." "At figuring out the odds on the Super Bowl," he said and Myka let out a sigh of relief.

"Pete, I am not sure why you're pursing this line of thought but you're wasting your time. You can't bet on the Super Bowl, you can't go to Vegas, you can't use Agent Wells' IQ for any betting," Artie said.

His words were discouraging to Pete who still was trying to find the legal angle for this resource but they were very encouraging to Helena. Her plan started to form in her head.

After dinner, Artie discussed how Pete and Myka would go back into town the next day to retrieve the carpet. "My only question is since both of you were in direct contact with the rug, isn't it possible you two will be affected?" Artie asked.

"The doctor said he hasn't had any dreams similar to the patients. I think the couples are affected because they have a connection, a bond," Myka said and that didn't appease Artie at all. After all, didn't Pete and Myka have a bond?

"Well, I guess we'll just have to let you know in the morning," she finally said. "_What could she and Pete possible dream about that would be similar?" _

Artie left and HG made her first move. She knocked on Pete's door and went in to talk to him.

"Pete, it would seem that I find your idea rather challenging and would like to take you up on your offer for a small favor in return," she said.

"HG, I am not allowed to take you to Vegas no matter how tempting," he said disappointed. "Wait! Can you guess how many jelly beans are in a jar?" he asked remembering he had seen one in the store in town. "_Guess how many jelly beans are in the jar and win a week's supply of cookies_," is what the sign read in the bakery. It wasn't Vegas or money but it would do.

"Can I guess what?" she asked again.

"If you can guess the correct number of jelly beans in a jar, I could win a week's supply of cookies. Up for it, Wells?" he asked.

"Child's play," she said in spite of the fact she had no idea what she was doing.

"OK, now what's the small favor?" he asked thinking about how many cookies that actually would be.

"I want you to tell Artie you're sick tomorrow. I want to accompany Agent Bering to retrieve the artifact," HG said simply.

Pete considered what she was asking. Why would she want to go? It was not an exciting case. It wasn't far. Did she want to be with Myka? Girls' day out? A chance to get out of inventory? Whatever the reason, he would agree in exchange for the cookies.

"OK, but you have to stop by the bakery and put your guess in to the jar," he said and she agreed.

Part one of her plan was in place. Now to act on part deux. HG had to make sure that she should act on part three of her plan which was to spend a little quality time with the doctor tomorrow. So she knocked on Myka's door next. When Myka answered and asked HG to come in, she did.

"You wanted to talk to me," HG said referring back to Myka's comment in the Warehouse.

"Yes, I did. Oh, Helena, I don't mind telling you that your actions worried me a great deal. You were ready to put that thing on your head without giving thought to what the consequences might be. Why would you take that chance?" Myka asked.

"Because you were very upset about this whole IQ thing and I couldn't seem to make it right," she said looking wide eyed at Myka and it was one of Myka's favorite looks on HG.

"Helena, you couldn't fix it because it wasn't your problem. It was mine. I was feeling insecure about having the lowest score and it was silly but it got the better of me," Myka confessed and all HG could think of was she wanted the better of Myka.

"Oh, so then it's a good thing you stopped me," HG said.

"Yes, I'm glad I did," Myka said as she reached out to touch HG's hands. "I don't want you to ever put yourself in danger like that again, please." Myka said sincerely. OK now HG knew Myka cared what happened to her.

"Myka, was that doctor flirting with you?" HG asked her directly and noticed the blush in Myka's face as she answered.

"Oh he was just being nice. I mean, yes he was flirting I guess," Myka said and then saw the expression in HG's eyes change.

"Helena, do you feel threatened by that?" Myka asked her and HG tried to hold back on her initial reaction which was to not admit her real feelings. It didn't work.

"Nothing _threatens_ me," she said trying to cover up feeling vulnerable. Myka noticed HG stiffen as she sat next to her on the bed.

"Oh," Myka said embarrassed that she may have assumed too much. Now HG was unsure of where to go with this and she was getting frustrated.

"Did you like that he was flirting with you?" she asked and now Myka didn't believe she wasn't threatened.

"I took it as a compliment…..," she said but was cut off by HG who shot up from the bed.

"Fine," she said as she started to leave but Myka stood up and grabbed her wrist.

"For such a bright woman, you are one thick headed, stubborn …," Myka said as she saw the anger flash in HG's eyes.

She pulled the raven haired woman towards her forcefully and grabbed the back of her head with her other hand and pressed into her lips. Myka locked onto those lips until she felt HG stop trying to pull back. When she did, Myka took her other hand and cupped HG's face, never letting go of her mouth. She could feel HG relax her whole body and she finally released her. She smiled when she saw HG stand there with her eyes still closed. For a woman who rarely made the first move, Myka was proud of herself. She took control of the situation not knowing what he outcome would be.

"I'm glad we had this little talk," Myka said as HG regained her balance. And Myka figured she would strike while she was on a roll. "And promise me you will not pull a stunt like you did today in the Warehouse?" she asked and Helena nodded her head, yes.

HG took this as a very good start. She returned to her room and got ready for bed. In fact, all of the agents turned in early that night.

And Myka and Pete did have very similar dreams. Both involved them being the hero or heroine. Both of them dreamed about being with Helena. In Pete's dream, they went to Vegas and HG was dressed in a very sexy red dress. They conquered the casinos and won lots of money.

In Myka's dream, she and HG battled an unknown foe and were victorious. But in Myka's dream, HG didn't have a red dress on. In fact, by the end of Myka's dream, she had nothing on at all.

* * *

><p>So how is it going?<p> 


	7. Putting That 198 to Good Use

**Chapter Seven Putting That 198 to Good Use**

Pete woke up from his sleep the next morning very satisfied. He dreamed he went with HG to Vegas after all. He won at the casinos, proving than HG's IQ was good for something useful and had seen HG's legs! Myka also dreamt about HG and had seen a lot more than her legs and woke up with a bigger smile that Pete. HG woke up ready for her mission.

Pete came down to the breakfast looking more disheveled than usual. He told Artie he was not feeling well. HG was right there to offer her assistance and Artie had no choice but to send her to get the artifact with Myka. No suspicion was raised until Pete was overheard reminding HG not to forget to go to the bakery.

"You're sick and you still want something from the bakery?" Myka asked.

"Hey, were you two affected by the carpet? Any dreams?" Artie asked and Pete was the first to volunteer.

"Yeah, well I don't know about Myka but I dreamed I took HG to the strip in Vegas and boy, did we clean up. By the way, nice legs HG," he said and drew her stare.

Artie listened and then turned to Myka. She too had dreamed about HG and yes, there was a _strip _involved but not the same one as Pete was talking about.

" Ah, I did dream about Helena but we weren't in Vegas," she offered and hoped that stopped the questions. She caught the sight of Helena's raised eyebrow and smile.

"OK, well just in case it isn't a coincidence that you both dreamt about her, stay alert for any other effects," Artie asked.

Myka was happy to have HG for company especially after last night. That was a big step for Myka and she was curious to see where it would go.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked HG smiling. But HG was already thinking about how she would handle the doctor and sounded all business when she told Myka, "Yes, thank you," and Myka was disappointed.

"I'll call the doctor and let him know we're coming," Myka said nonchalantly.

"Oh, good," HG said in a tone that caught Myka's attention.

"Do we have the large bags in the car?" she asked as they got ready to leave.

"Yes, I believe they're large enough for a rug – or a body," HG said and she wasn't smiling.

Myka waited for HG to turn to her to ask her to help her with her coat as she had done every morning but she bent down, lined up the zippers and pulled the top one up without a hitch. Myka smiled but she wasn't sure she really felt happy about it.

They got in the car and Myka took out the doctor's card out and dialed his cell. He answered right away. HG had only Myka's tone to go by but it sounded too friendly for her taste. The doctor seemed to be willing to clear his schedule for whatever time Myka could come. She told him they'd be there soon and he apparently said he was looking forward to it. "Yes, me too," Myka said but in an uncomfortable way.

* * *

><p>They entered the outer office and the receptionist told them to head back to the doctor's office. Stopping just outside his door, Myka heard the familiar sound of HG's grunting. She turned to see her trying to open her jacket by pulling the coat open instead of pulling the zipper down. Myka turned to her friend, "Helena, you can't open the coat by pulling it apart," she explained patiently and pulled the zipper up so it wouldn't catch the material. She was pulling it down for HG when the doctor opened the door and watched the exchange.<p>

"Agent Bering?" he said and she turned embarrassed to greet him.

"Good morning, Doctor Levin. This is Agent Wells," she said as he stepped aside to allow them in. He shook Myka's hand – again delaying it a bit and then extended his hand to HG. He looked right at the coat and what he had just seen.

"Agent Wells, are you the infamous '198'?" he asked and looked at Myka. She smiled her positive response.

If he hadn't been staring at the zipper, he may have noticed HG's nostrils flaring. So this was the man who spent so much time flirting with Myka.

"Thank you for letting us come so early," Myka said.

"My pleasure, truly my pleasure," he said as he now held onto HG's hand. He couldn't believe he was meeting someone with so high an IQ and was absolutely fascinated. She was not letting go of his hand either as she sized up the would be suitor.

"Come in, please. I've made coffee," he said and there on the table were three cups already prepared.

They finally let go of each other's hands and Myka tried to say they just wanted to get the rug but he insisted they sit. "I have some questions," he said. "I mean, you are taking my very expensive rug," he pointed out.

"_Pulling the rug out from under you is exactly what I had in mind_," HG said to herself as she smiled directly at the young man.

"I must say, Agent Wells, I have never had the pleasure of meeting anyone who has scored so highly on the IQ test," he said.

"Well, I am unaware of what the number is, Doctor Levin," HG said honestly.

"Oh, I assumed since Agent Latimer knew, you knew. I mean, he was talking about you was he not?" and he looked at Myka who shook her head yes.

"What questions do you have?" HG asked because he indicated he had some.

"Well, I have so many but let me start with; why is the Secret Service interested in my rug?" he asked looking at Myka.

"Well we provide many services, Dr. Levin," she said leaving it vague.

"_Michael,_ please, Agent Bering," he said and now Helena sat there staring at him.

"Agent Wells, do you find your work challenging?" he asked wondering if a government job presented enough thrill for a 198 IQ.

"Only when people keep me from doing it," she said and with that got up and took the bag out.

"Oh, of course," he said and offered to help them.

"That's fine - we're trained agents." HG again said to him. Myka was starting to cringe at HG's tone because whether or not the doctor knew he was being dismissed, she knew it. She attempted to compensate by smiling more but the doctor mistook this as Myka's interest.

"So when you're done with my rug, do I get it back or does the government just compensate me by allowing me to take you to dinner?" he asked not wanting to waste any time.

"Myka, I fear I did not bring the large bag in with me," HG said. "Would you be a dear and get one from the car?"

"_Be a dear_?" Myka asked because it was so out of place that she knew HG was up to something. But awkward silence followed and HG just stood there smiling at her and finally, Myka gave in and said she would retrieve it. She was no sooner out the door when Helena turned on her heels quickly to face the doctor.

"Allow me to give you the benefit of my high IQ, Doctor Levin. Based on my analysis of the situation at hand, I've calculated your chances of getting Myka to reciprocate your interest. And I've come up with a number that is somewhere between naught and none," HG said smiling so sweetly that the man was almost tempted to thank her for going to such trouble.

It took a minute but he finally countered with, "What are you basing your conclusion on, Agent Wells?"

Helena smiled as if this was mere child's play to her. "Because you see, Agent Bering is spoken for," she explained.

'You don't mean Agent Lattimer because I asked them if they were together and they said no," he informed HG and now she was finding this tedious.

"No, not Agent Lattimer, another agent," HG countered.

"Well, perhaps we should allow _Agent Bering_ to answer this for herself," he tried one last try.

"Good idea. But if she rebukes your offer, I would advise you to cease. Her partner is the very jealous type. And if that partner thought you were pursuing Myka against her wishes, well I dare say we might be removing more from your office than a rug," HG grinned in a manner so friendly that it was hard for the therapist to get whether she was being nice … or psychotic.

By the time Myka returned with the large bag, HG had already placed the rug in the one she had brought in, surprisingly the right size. Myka wasn't all that surprised since she knew in her gut HG had sent her on a wild goose chase.

"Oh, Agent Bering. I am ever so sorry but this one does fit," the Brit said avoiding Myka's eyes because she knew she had been caught. She took the extra bag from Myka and rolled in up under her arm.

The doctor had one shot now that HG was busy with the rug.

"Agent Bering, I know this may not be the ideal time to ask, but would you be available for dinner any night this week?" he asked a bit rushed.

Helena kept her head down working on securing the artifact. As sweet as Myka thought the offer was, she simply was not interested. She was on the verge of having a relationship with someone she had very strong feelings for. She dreamed about that person and it wasn't the first time.

"Dr. Levin – Michael, I appreciate the sweet offer. You see, I'm kinda in a relationship right now," she said and the therapist reacted with, "Oh, of course. Well, you can't blame a man for trying." And if only he had stopped there.

"You know, Myka if it doesn't work out, you could always give me a call. Keep my card handy," he suggested.

Myka just smiled awkwardly but HG had her own response. She held out the deactivator bag and patted it saying, "You see Dr. Levin, large enough to take away any number of large items," smiling sardonically. It wasn't just her tone that bothered him so much as the wink with which she delivered her message.

The two agents thanked the man and told him they would return the rug as soon as their analysis was complete. Helena could not get the expression '_when hell freezes over_' out of her mind. They carted the artifact to the car and got in.

* * *

><p>"Now do you want to tell me what was so important that you had to tell the doctor in private and send me on a useless trek to get a second bag, Agent Wells?" Myka said letting HG know she knew what she was up to.<p>

"I was sharing my intense analytical aptitude to produce with great accuracy the probability of his chances of getting a date with you. He was after all, very impressed with my incredibly high intellectual quotient and I felt obligated to give him a demonstration," HG explained with aplomb.

Myka didn't know whether to be annoyed with HG for interfering in her personal business or give in to the satisfaction she felt that HG was being so territorial. She didn't want to appear too eager.

"Oh? And what did your great methodical mind come up with?" she asked feigning skepticism.

"I told the doctor his chances were the same as Pete's chances of taking me to Vegas," she kidded.

"Really, Agent Wells? And how would you know what the doctor's chances are?" Myka asked crossing her arms attempting to play it tough.

"Well, I know you are a 'one partner' person Myka Bering and you already have a partner," HG said assuredly.

"But you heard the man, I can call him if that does not work out," Myka said back.

"Yes, well after out little talk I don't think the doctor will be too anxious to take your call," her partner said.

"And how can you be so sure?" Myka inquired.

"Because I told him your current partner is the very jealous sort and would not take kindly to his being persistent with you," HG said smiling devilishly. "And as for the chances of this not working out? Well, that is even slimmer than the good doctor's chances."

And there in broad daylight, in the front of the SUV, Helena reached across and kissed Myka ever so gently. Although the touch was as light as gossamer, the effect was thunderous. Helena's touch clouded every cell in Myka's brain and sent sparks shooting through all her nerve endings. Myka knew she was sitting there motionless but she didn't want to disturb her body's enjoyment of that kiss. Helena sat there observing her friend and was quite pleased with herself. Yes, she had handled that with great charm she thought. Inside the office, _charming_ was not an adjective the young doctor would think of when he thought about Agent Wells.

"Oh, darling could we stop at the bakery for Pete. Remember, he asked us to pick him up a treat and I do believe he deserves one, " HG all but chuckled as everything seemed right with the world.

Myka regained her composure and drove to the bakery. Myka went to the counter to order some rolls and Pete's favorite cookies while Helena looked for the jar of jelly beans. "_Guess how many and win a week's worth of cookies_," the sign read. HG started her calculations.

Myka paid for the food and joined her friend. HG was bent over, staring intently at the jar. "_Really_?" Myka thought to herself. She would not have thought HG would be interested in counting jellybeans.

"What are you doing?" Myka asked.

"I am going to win this contest," the Brit said with certitude.

"Oh, you're not going to just guess, you're going to win," Myka said almost laughing.

"Yes, that's correct," HG said seriously.

"You're very sure of yourself," the man behind the counter said to HG and drew a look that startled him. "It's not as easy as you think," he said.

"Actually, it is," HG said bothered to have to address him.

"Well you can only make as good a guess as everyone else, lady," he said laughing.

"You're wrong on both accounts, good sir. I shall make a far better _estimate_ not a guess and I am no lady," she said smiling and now he was irked.

"OK, Helena," Myka said taking HG's sleeve before there was an incident. "How will you do it?"

"Well, I am going to estimate the number of beans around the jar. That will give me the circumference. I will then calculate the radius and then the area to get the volume," she said staring at the jar to get her numbers. After a couple of minutes, Helena took the piece of paper and wrote '2151' on it and Pete's name and put it into the box provided for the guesses.

"Hmmm," Myka said thoughtfully. "I would use the approximate volume of a given jellybean and the cubic centimeters in the container. Dividing and taking into account the air space between the jellybeans, of course, I would say there are …," Myka said and wrote down her number; "2101" and put it with her name in the box.

"You're wrong," HG said with certainty.

"Really? Care to make a bet on that, Agent Wells," Myka challenged her know it all partner.

"And take advantage of you?" Helena said smiling devilishly. "Of course, how could I resist taking _advantage_ of you?" she said and Myka blushed.

"I don't think so Wells. It is I who will take advantage of you," Myka said trying to keep up with Helena's retorts.

"Perfect. Then it is a win-win situation for me. You're on Bering. Loser does whatever the winner wants," and there was no mistaking Helena's intentions.

"You know I am a '198', don't you?" HG teased Myka.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Myka said faking annoyance.

What had Myka just gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>Comments? Love 'em.<p> 


	8. That's the Way the Cookie Crumbles

**Chapter Eight That's How the Cookie Crumbles**

The agents drove to the Warehouse with the artifact in tow. They were surprised to see Pete there but he had made a miraculous recovery soon after they left. He was less interested in the artifact than knowing whether or not they had stopped at the bakery.

"Yes, here are your cookies," Myka said laughing at his one track mind.

"HG, did you get anything at the bakery?" he asked with great interest.

"If you mean did I put in the correct number of jellybeans on a piece of paper so that you will win the week's worth of cookies, then yes, I did," HG said matter of factly.

"You what?" Artie asked and Pete cringed.

"Artie, I asked HG to go in and guess at what the number of jellybeans in a jar in the bakery. We could win a week's worth of cookies, Artie, all kinds," Pete said hoping the temptation would overcome Artie's sense of misappropriation of HG's time.

"I do not _guess_, Agent Lattimer, I estimate," HG corrected him. Artie just shook his head.

"I put in my own number," Myka said proudly and now Artie didn't think it was such an offense.

"Really?" Pete said and Myka looked at him as if to say _why that would surprise you_.

"I mean, I guess it can't hurt," but that answer didn't satisfy Myka.

"What does that mean, Pete?" Myka asked and he sensed the tone in her voice.

"Oh, nothing. Good for you. I mean, it's worth a shot right? What do you have to lose? You're sure you put your answer in the box though, right HG?" he said and now Myka was really insulted.

"How is it you think I am wrong but not Helena?" she asked pointedly.

"Mykes, come on. I mean, you're really really smart but she's a '198'," Pete said as if apologizing for having to spell it out.

"OK, OK fine. But when I win, I am not sharing those cookies with you, OK?" Myka threatened. This really got through to Pete who did not want to miss out on those cookies.

"HG, how sure are you that you got the right number?" he asked trying to cover his bases.

"Darling, please," the British brain answered.

"OK, cause they are really good cookies. And you get some every day for a week. Seven days of confectionary bliss. Every morning you can pick them up. For a week," Pete said hoping they would appreciate how important this whole thing was.

"If you are done with your sugar driven madness, can we get back to work? Can you take that rug down to the Warehouse and check it out?" Artie begged.

"Yes, of course," Myka said getting back on track first.

"If we deactivate it, are we bringing it back to Doctor Dreamy eyes?" Claudia asked.

"Who?" Artie asked.

"Dr. Dreamy Eyes. He was putting the mac on Myka," Claudia said and now Pete couldn't stop singing "_Mike put the mac on Myka, Mike put the mac on Myka_." He stopped only when he saw Myka's expression.

"Oh, he won't be doing that again," HG said with confidence.

"How come?" Claudia asked hoping she would not miss out on a chance to see this guy.

HG was about to give her dissertation on how she convinced the young man that his plan was not wise but Myka jumped ahead by saying, "We don't date people that we're working with, Claud," and the words were no sooner out of her mouth when she really wanted to clarify what she meant. '_Oh God I am going to pay for that,' _Myka thought and busied herself with getting the artifact.

"Want to give me a hand with this?" she asked Pete but it was HG who got there first.

"I will help you. Pete is just getting over being sick. Isn't that right, Pete?" HG asked staring directly at Myka with a look that unsettled her.

"Oh, yeah, I am," Pete said caught between wanting to be a gentleman and not wanting Artie to find out about his ruse.

He held the door opened for them as the two women carried the rug inside and down to the floor of the Warehouse. Myka was already being hard on herself for that slip of the tongue. Her facial expression was indicative of the argument going on inside. Helena watched the facial twitching and didn't say a word. She knew Myka was sorting out what she wanted to say and she afforded her the time. When HG realized that Myka was just standing there holding the bagged rug she finally said, "Myka?" to get her attention. Myka jumped.

"OK, you know that's not exactly what I meant, OK? You know I meant we can't engage people we're working with on the _outside_. You can't think I was referring to us, Helena. I mean, I would never tell you that way by announcing it to the group. Geez, how is it that you are so thick headed when it comes to doing dangerous things like putting on a damn dunce cap but you're so thinned skinned by a remark that I make?" Myka blurted out.

"Are you quite done?" her partner asked her and now Myka realized she had been rambling and accusatory.

'_God, don't' let her pick up on the accusations_,' Myka prayed.

"You think me thick headed?" HG said and Myka knew the answer to her prayer had been 'no'.

"Well, not thick headed in a bad way," Myka said looking away.

"And thin skinned?" HG continued.

"Well, not thin- thin skinned," Myka fumbled and dropped the end of the bag.

Helena placed her end of the bag down slowly and stood up to face her accuser. She crossed her arms and stood there allowing the silence to make Myka even more nervous. Finally, she said, "So you think I am thick headed in a good way and not too thin skinned, is that correct Agent Bering?"

"Yes! Well, no. Yes, in a good way. Except when you do something really stupid like putting that dunce cap on," Myka said talking in uncensored mode.

"Stupid?" HG asked and Myka swallowed hard. "Well, it wasn't the brightest thing you've done, Helena. You could have really hurt yourself doing that and while I appreciate that you were trying to rectify the situation, it scares me that you would do that without thinking," she tried.

"Oh, so now I am thick headed in a good way, not too thin skinned and stupid?" HG said mockingly.

"This isn't coming out right," Myka said taking a deep breath and wondering how she had dug a hole so deep in so short a time.

"You realize you are rambling, Agent Bering. And if I were interrogating you, I would take this babbling as a sign of you avoiding the truth," HG said coolly.

"What?" Myka asked stalling for time as she felt herself sinking.

"Yes and your slight laughter when you answer could connote guilt. Do you feel guilty?" HG asked but could not conceal the twinkle in her eyes.

"Helena! You're playing with me, aren't you? Do you enjoy playing with me?" Myka asked catching on to the fact that HG was not taking her comments seriously.

"Darling, playing with you is a goal I intend to reach on a daily basis if you will allow it," HG said suavely and walked away.

She purposely did that to leave Myka alone with that comment; to allow her time to take in her intentions. Myka was so happy not to be in trouble for her faux pas that she stood there thinking about what Helena had said. As much as she resented being toyed with, she could not help but find the idea of being Helena's play-thing attractive. The woman was just so damn sure of herself! And in spite of the loss of control feeling that came with giving in, Myka also felt safe – the safest she had ever felt with anyone else.

HG caught a glimpse of the dreamy smile on Myka's face and laughed to herself. If the Brit had been the conceited kind, she would have thought, '_God, I am good at this_," but she was simply very self-assured and the thought of commenting to God never occurred to her.

Myka continued to work on the rug and when it was deactivated, as best she could tell, she tagged it and put it on the shelf. HG returned to help her with it and then they resumed their inventory duties for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>When they reached the B&amp;B that night, Leena shouted in from the kitchen to Myka that there was a message for her on the machine. She played it back and they all heard the news that she had won the jellybean counting contest. The message asked her to call back or simply come in tomorrow morning to pick up her free dozen cookies. Pete was ecstatic. If he had won the slots in Vegas, there would have been less celebration.<p>

"JACKPOT!" he yelled as he rushed towards Myka and literally picked her up and swung her around.

"Not so fast, Jack," Myka said when she was back on solid ground.

"Mykes, I won, I won," he said as if she didn't understand.

"No, you lost. HG lost. I won," Myka explained and then it dawned on him and Helena.

"What?" they said unison but only one of them raised her voice. Then the perfect English speaking Brit broke out yelling; "C'est impossible! Je ne peux pas avoir tort. Il y a une erreur. Quelle bande d'idiots!"

The segue into the foreign tongue surprised all of her fellow agents who never heard her speak anything but the King's English. No one was more taken aback than Myka who understood everything she said including the insult.

"Nice French, dude," Claudia commented. "Now what did she say?"

"Not sure but I'm going with not happy," Pete added. "Hey, HG you were supposed to win. Remember, you told me with absolute certitude you had this. What happened, man?" he asked.

"What happened? What happened? They made a mistake - that is what happened. I shall contest. I shall go there now and tell them they are wrong. There is no doubt," HG ranted.

"HG, it's not a 24 hour bakery," Pete pointed out but HG looked at him quizzically. "They are closed. You can't go until tomorrow morning."

"You can tell them when you go to get _my _cookies," Myka said and both of them looked at her. "You lost the bet," Myka said gently reminding Helena. Helena narrowed her eyes and stared at Myka as if she couldn't figure out what she was saying. Then she remembered.

"C'est comme du sel dans la plaie!" HG shouted.

"Damn, HG if you're going to keep this up, I'm gonna need an IPhone with a translator," Claudia complained.

"OK but you're sharing, right Myka?" Pete said getting back to the point of this whole discussion.

"Well, I don't know about that. You had such little faith in my ability to estimate the right number that I may just have to console myself and eat them all," she teased but Pete didn't think that was funny.

"Come on, Mykes. I went with the highest number. 198, remember? You can't blame a guy for that, can you?" he tried.

"Oh, I'm not blaming you. I'm just not sharing," Myka replied.

Claudia thought the whole thing was funny. Myka playing tough, Pete being pathetic and HG speaking French because she couldn't believe she lost - twice.

"No, I am telling you there is a mistake and when I straighten them out, I will be picking up _my_ cookies and since I do not like cookies, I shall trade them in for scones," HG raised her voice announcing her new plan.

The thought of trading cookies for any other food was unimaginable to Pete. He looked as horrified now as HG did about losing.

"You will not be smiling tomorrow, Myka when they call to tell you they made a terrible mistake and that your guess was incorrect," HG said still frustrated.

"I did not _guess_, Helena, I estimated. And I believe I estimated more accurately than you did," Myka said not budging on the topic. She wasn't bragging but she wasn't backing down. She did that a lot with Helena and if HG was going to pursue this silly topic, she would not give in to her tantrum.

Leena called them into dinner which was laced with silence for the most part. There were polite requests to pass the salt and pepper but other than that, there were only short answers. Helena was getting more and more frustrated that she had to wait until tomorrow to prove that she was right. Myka was getting annoyed that this was going too far. Pete felt threatened that if Myka won, she wouldn't share and if HG won, she'd trade them into dry, flat tasting scones. Claudia thought as the youngest, she was being the most mature.

Things didn't improve much after dinner. HG couldn't see the forest for the trees with this. She would have given into Myka but she could not fathom that she had lost. She had done the calculations precisely. Myka's method of volume and space compensation was simply no match. She didn't mean to be so stubborn about it but she was simply sure she was right. She felt for Myka who would have to deal with the news of being wrong tomorrow. She would bring her back something to ease her frustrations. Helena laid out the plan for tomorrow. She would have the bakery correct their error, she would exchange the cookies for scones or some other civilized food, she would get some cookies for everyone else, and a special treat for Myka who might possible over react to finding out she lost the contest. She loved the woman, she thought but worried about how easily she over reacted to things.


	9. What Really Matters

**Chapter Nine What Really Matters**

Helena was up at the crack of dawn which in the dead of winter meant it was still pitch black out. While her fellow agents slept, she dressed and got ready to go to the bakery. She had – in a word – obsessed -over the results of the contest. She went over her mathematical calculations and found no margin of error. Then she attempted to do it Myka's way and not surprisingly, found plenty of room for error. The people in charge probably didn't count the damn jellybeans but guessed themselves she concluded. Oh how she did not suffer fools well. She went downstairs and pulled on her boots and her coat. She zippered it up and then searched for her gloves. It was near zero outside but nothing would deter Helena G. Wells once she made her mind up. She would go into town, set the whole thing straight and be back in time to greet the residents with scones and cookies. What an absolutely simple plan this was to her.

Upstairs, Myka turned in her bed but didn't wake. She had not slept well after the performance last night. She wrestled with whether or not she would go into HG's room and straighten this whole thing out. But then she realized HG was not coming to her. Then she didn't know what to do. Give in to the Brit's temper or stand her ground? But over cookies? It didn't make sense to her and she was ever so tempted to tell HG to forget the whole thing and she could have the cookies.

What really upset Myka was that part of her had hoped the evening would turn out differently. Hadn't Helena hinted at something in the Warehouse? What happened to that, she wondered. How could losing a contest side track her? Perhaps she hadn't any intention in the first place. These were the types of thoughts that kept Myka up late and the reason she was so tired in the morning. If she had been awake, she would have done her best to convince HG that this early morning trip into town was ridiculous. But by the time Myka did wake up, she hardly remembered HG's threat to take care of this whole matter on her own. She dressed and went downstairs, anxious for that first cup of coffee which she had at the table with Pete and Claudia. It was howling outside.

* * *

><p>Helena waited patiently – that is to say there was no banging on the door – for the bakery to open. She went in as soon as the 'OPEN' sign was turned outward in the door. She smiled politely and said she was there on official business and flashed her badge to make sure they took her seriously.<p>

"I need to speak to the person in charge of this ludicrous contest," she said plainly. The high school aged boy smiled amiably and said that would be his father and he would be out in a couple of minutes.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee, Agent?" he offered.

"Good God, no thank you. I drink only tea and I doubt what you call tea is satisfactory," she said and didn't mean to sound as harsh as it came out. "I do apologize," she followed and the startled young man just nodded.

Soon enough the owner of the bakery came into the front of the store and his son approached him and told him about the early visitor. The man came over to HG and stood behind the counter. "Well, if it isn't Ms. Smarty-pants," he said attempting to be funny but it fell flat as did his expression when HG flashed her badge.

"What can I do for you?" he said in a serious tone. He could not imagine what a US Government agent wanted with him.

"Sir, I have serious reason to believe that your contest has rewarded the incorrect person and I would like to rectify the situation immediately," she said slowly.

"What?" he asked because he had no idea how much HG detested repeating herself.

Helena took a deep breath and started again. "You clearly made a mistake with the result of that contest and I am here to help you remedy it," she said slowing wishing she did have a decent cup of tea.

"I am sorry Agent, but we didn't make any mistake. See my older kid there? Just graduated Princeton. He's got a very high IQ. He took care of the contest and he didn't make a mistake," the man said emphatically.

"Sir, I don't care from which Ivy League your son has graduated and I can guarantee you that whatever his IQ is, mine exceeds it … by a great deal - and he did indeed make a mistake," HG said her voice getting strained.

"How can you be so sure?" he finally asked.

"Because I did not win," HG said. "I had the correct answer," she further clarified.

"Look, Agent, with all due respect, we know how many jellybeans were in the jar. My son looked at each entry and picked the one that nailed it or was closest," the owner explained. "Danny, can you get the entries to show this fine Agent how we did the contest," he called to his older son.

The young man, who had been quite taken with HG as soon as she walked in, was more than happy to take her through everything. The graduate took a box of cards and asked HG to move down to the end of the counter where there was room. He introduced himself as "_Daniel_" and shook HG's hand. She flashed her badge one more time.

"Here are all the entries, Agent…?" he stopped waiting for her name.

"Wells," she said.

"OK, Agent Wells, these are all the entries. Now, we counted the jellybeans before we started and noted it in a sealed envelope. Only I knew the correct number. My dad really wanted no part of it," he said smiling hoping to warm up the woman staring at him when he spoke.

"How did you count them?" HG asked.

"Uh, one by one," he answered because he wasn't sure what she meant.

"And you came up with?" she said.

"2101," he said as he took out the envelope and showed her the card inside. He then flipped through the cards. "This was the only one who got the right answer," he said and there in front of her was familiar hand writing with the exact number and the name_, Myka Bering_.

"Are you sure I can't get you that tea?" the young man asked and HG finally relented. It was getting warm in the store and HG attempted to open her coat in the familiar but unsuccessful way, by pulling it apart. The zipper jammed and she cursed under her breath. Minutes later, Daniel returned with a mug of tea. "Milk?" he asked and withdrew the pitcher when he saw the horrified look on HG's face. "Sorry, I forgot you British take it straight," he said smiling.

"Can I ask you why he Secret Service is sending an agent to check on our accounting?" he asked and HG hesitated.

"Actually, it's personal. I made a mathematical calculation to win the contest for a friend. I was certain that my estimate was the correct one and that Myka's was incorrect. Myka is a fellow agent," she explained.

"Oh so you bragged and now you have to face the music?" the son laughed thinking he knew what it was like to overextend one's confidence. He wasn't even in the park.

"Sir, I did not brag and there will be no music to face. I stated the facts and I am still not satisfied that the process was properly handled," she said sternly. '_Boy, it was hard to flirt with a government agent_,' the Ivy lad thought.

"OK, I'll tell you what. Why don't you and I get together sometime and we can count the jellybeans. How does that sound?" he offered hoping to move forward.

"Excellent idea! Put the jar in my car. I shall return it to you as soon as I am done," HG said cheerfully.

"Wait, no. You want to take the jar? Can't we just count them here, together?" the man asked.

"No, I shall count them at the B&B. I will return the jar and its contents when I am done. Then you will rectify the situation," she shared her plan to the neophyte.

"Is this all for the cookies? Because I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind giving you the cookies just to take care of this," the young man said hoping to win over the raven haired woman in front of him. Sure she was older and probably more experienced. But he was a Princeton graduate and it was part of his creed to aim high.

"Are you trying to _bribe_ an agent of the US Government?" HG said because she was did not pick up on the flirting. Her accusation startled the frisky proprietor.

"No! No, I wouldn't do that. OK, fine take the jar. I'll put it in your car, OK?" he stammered. "Dad, Agent Wells is taking the jellybean jar," he yelled up to the front as he got a dolly to carry the thing out to her car.

Helena was pleased that she had a backup plan and it was in the works. She handed the young man the key to the car outside and went to the front of the store.

"I feel that it is only fair that until we rectify your error that I pay for the cookies for Myka Bering," HG said thinking the father would appreciate her efforts. He did not.

"I can't believe the Secret Service wants to check out a stupid contest. Don't you have anything better to work on?" the annoyed owner asked. His question caught the attention of the man waiting on line behind HG.

"Agent Wells?" Dr. Levin asked. Helena turned to face the owner of the rug that they had confiscated.

"Rugs and jellybeans?" he asked trying to figure out the connection.

"You just never know what we will have to handle," she said smiling but not meaning it.

"Any word on my rug? Will you be returning it soon?" he asked in a friendly manner.

"I cannot say at the moment but I am sure we will be in touch," HG said.

"Please tell Agent Bering I was asking for her," he said and HG responded with "Oh will do," but her sincerity was thin at best.

Outside, the college grad had placed the large glass jar in the back of the SUV. Helena came out with her purchases and placed them in the front seat.

"I think you will find that I was correct," Daniel said affably, handing the key back to HG. "I graduated top of my class in Princeton," the young man bragged.

"Yes, I am sure you're quite capable," HG said back.

"I wouldn't mind coming over later to help you do this. I did it once, it's not easy counting all of those jellybeans," he said smiling as he held the driver's door open for her. She was impressed by his manners.

"Thank you, Daniel. I am sure it will prove not too daunting a task even for those of us who did not attend Princeton," she said starting the car.

"Well, I could come pick it up if you want. It's heavy and a little cumbersome," he said holding the door open and HG wished he would close it because it was really cold.

"That is very kind of you but I shall return it as soon as I am done and then you can remedy the problem at hand," HG said in the most pleasant tone he had heard from her.

"It will be my pleasure to do so, Agent Wells," Daniel said and finally HG caught on to his flirtations.

Helena thanked him again and grabbed the car door handle to let him know she was leaving now. The temperature had not improved and with her coat jammed open, the wind had blown in uninvited. She waved goodbye and made her way back to the B&B. Helena wanted to be there in time for the group to enjoy the treats she was bringing back. She was sure Myka wouldn't care whether she paid for the cookies or not. In her haste to return in time, HG took the turns a little faster than she should have and the jar fell over intact. It wasn't until she pulled up to the boarding house, did she misjudge the pot hole and instead of going around it, managed to hit it dead center. BAM! It threw her and the glass jar straight up in the bounce. Her seatbelt tightened and pulled her back in the seat unharmed. The same could not be said for her inanimate passenger. She heard the sound of glass and jellybeans spilling all over the back of the car. She looked in the rearview mirror and it was no longer standing tall in the back. "Oh bloody hell," she said out loud. She would deal with that later.

* * *

><p>Inside, Myka was sipping on her coffee when she realized that HG had not come downstairs yet. She was about to go up when she heard the front door open. "<em>Oh, she didn't<em>," was her first thought but when she saw the Brit standing there in her coat holding a bag, she knew in fact she had. It was too early for Myka to engage this woman's obsessions and so she simply sipped on her drink like it was perfectly normal for HG to be standing there at this hour of the morning. At least she had picked up Myka's cookies. Wait, did she go in that early just for Myka's cookies? Now Myka felt guilty.

"Helena, when I said you had to get the cookies, I didn't mean you had to go in before breakfast, sweetie. It's freezing out. Are you OK?" Myka got up and went over to her because she could see the coat was open. "Did you try to open this by ….," she started to ask but could see the material caught inside the zipper and didn't need to finish the question. "Helena, you can't pull the coat open. You have to lower the zipper, see?" Myka asked as she unjammed the lining and pulled the zipper free. The maneuvering brought Myka close and she looked into those dark eyes in an attempt to figure this woman out. She was a study and Myka was constantly surprised by her. And yet she loved the complexity that was Helena.

"Are those Myka's cookies?" Pete asked hoping the two women had come to their senses overnight and he could indulge this morning.

Helena was too busy taking in Myka standing so close to her. How she loved those green eyes that seemed to soften when she came to her aid. How did she get so absorbed in this last night that she forgot how she wanted to kiss those lips that were inches away from here right now. She let her ego get in the way of kissing them? '_How ridiculous was that_?' HG admonished herself – a rare event indeed. The two of them stood gazing into each other's eyes – thoughts racing about how silly each had behaved. It wasn't until Artie came into the room and slammed his briefcase on the table did the mutual trance break.

"You went out for breakfast?" Artie asked seeing the site of HG in her coat and holding bags from the bakery.

"Come on Myka. Stop with the coat stuff and share," Pete said because he had already waited long enough. Myka pulled back as HG silently cursed her boss' entrance. She handed the bags to Myka and took her coat off. She didn't need the extra layers – she had warmed up considerably in the last few minutes.

"Oh, Mykes – you're the best. I would have shared them if I had won, I swear. Artie, have one of these cookies," Pete said through the crumbs already filling his mouth.

"Great, just what I need. Agents on a sugar high at this hour of the day. We'll get nothing done for sure. Oh, that reminds me. I checked out the rug – seems to be completely deactivated. Any more dreams?" he asked Pete and Myka.

They had none. In truth, Pete dreamed of cookies all night but he was too embarrassed to admit it. Myka was too upset to remember any of her dreams.

"Claudia, did you have any?" and the young woman shook her head no because Pete was right, the damn cookies were delicious.

"OK, so neither did I and since Claudia and I stood on it yesterday together after the goo dried up, we can assume it's not effective anymore. I have it in the car and we can load it into the van and return it to the good doctor," Artie said as the first order of business.

Leena had brought in a cup of tea for HG and she was sipping on it, staring at Myka. "_What a bloody fool I was_," she silently admonished herself. She came up with a new plan as she sat there instead of listening to her boss. She would prove that she had been right but keep it to herself. What did it matter if Myka thought she won? She seemed happy and that's all that really matter to Helena. That and the fact that she was in all probability correct. She still couldn't let go of that try as she might. She just didn't need anyone else to know it now. Well, maybe the young Princeton graduate but she would convince him to keep it a secret. She was certain of that. He was infatuated with her she finally realized so getting him to keep her winning a secret would not be an issue. And the only reason she would tell him was to make sure he knew, Ivy League education or not, he was wrong. She laughed to herself over that thought.

Had she been paying closer attention to what was going on in the room, she would have noticed Pete had gone outside with Artie to move the rug to the back of the SUV. Perhaps then she would have cautioned them about opening up the door.

Outside in the cold, Pete and Artie flung open the rear doors so they could transfer the carpet from Artie's car to the van. As they did, hundreds of jellybeans dropped out onto their shoes and the ground. Artie looked in the van as there amid the hundreds of shards of glass, were a couple of thousand more jelly beans, cascading out of the car.

Inside, HG was deep in her thoughts and was only jostled by the sound of her name ringing through the icy cold expanse between her and the van. "Agent Wells!" The women heard Artie's voice.

"Oh bloody hell," HG said as she remembered what was taking up the space in the back of the van.


	10. Can You Win and Be the Sore Loser?

Quick followup

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten Can You Win and Be the Sore Loser?<strong>

"Helena?" Myka asked in her '_worried Artie will blow a gasket_' voice. "Why is he yelling your name?" she continued because HG did not look surprised or particularly bothered by the commotion outside.

"It would seem that I forgot to warn them about opening the rear doors," HG started. Claudia was already at the window to see what was going on.

"Dude, they're standing in hundreds of little colored things?" she said trying to figure out what it was.

"Jellybeans?" Myka said guessing correctly but still not knowing how she could be right. But knowing Helena as well as she did meant expanding the possibilities no matter how ludicrous it might appear.

"You took the jar of jellybeans from the store? Helena, we talked about taking things that don't belong to you," Myka said not meaning to sound so parental but HG did have a happen of procuring things without permission. Helena retreated in annoyance at the suggestion.

"I did not take it! They gave it to me. There was no other way, Myka." HG said indignantly.

"No other way for _what_?" Myka asked waiting for Artie to burst through the door.

"To prove I was right," HG said exasperated and then remembered how she was going to keep that to herself.

"So you went in there to tell them you thought you were right? And what? They, they just said if you don't believe us, take the jar and count them yourself, Helena?" Myka asked coming up with the craziest possible scenario.

"Yes, something like that," HG responded not to have to go through the details.

"HG, Artie's coming and he does not look happy," Claudia warned from the window. Of course he was not happy; he had jellybeans in his shoes and was hoping none of the glass was in there. Pete was carefully choosing a single candy and making sure it was glass free to taste. He was using his keen sense as a trained agent to choose the jellybeans most likely not to be tainted with glass.

"Agent Wells," Artie yelled from the front door and made it come out in more syllables than the required three.

Helena sighed and put down her tea. "It would seem my presence is requested in the front hallway, ladies," she said excusing herself. Myka followed her out and Claudia behind her.

"Did you want to tell me something this morning that completely slipped your mind?" he asked as he sat down on a chair removing his shoes. The ping of little jellybeans hitting the floor was enough to make Claudia lose control and erupt into laughter. This made Myka bite her lip because she knew humor would be the last thing Artie would see in this scene.

"Well, yes actually Artie I did want to tell you to be quite careful when you open the rear doors on the van," HG answered truthfully.

"Really, Agent Wells? And would you mind telling me why the back of the van is covered in glass and jellybeans?" he said sitting there shoeless.

"Because there is a rather large pot hole in the front of the driveway and I hit it. We should ask Leena to have someone repair that," HG answered. Her answer, albeit honest sent him over the edge.

"Agent Wells, how did they get there?" he asked exasperated.

"I told you, I hit …," HG attempted to explain again but Myka grabbed her arm to save her. "Why don't we help Pete clean this up," Myka tried but Artie wasn't letting go.

"No, I want to know how you managed to get thousands of jellybeans in the back of the van?" he said staring at HG.

"The young man from the bakery carried them out for me," HG said confused as to why she had to keep saying this.

Artie took a deep breath. As a trained agent, he was prepared for interrogations that bordered on sheer torture. Nothing quite prepared him for this though. "Let me try this again. What were you doing with a large jar of jellybeans before they broke all over the car?" he said in the plainest English he could muster.

"I was going to count them," HG said and could tell from Artie's expression he wanted all the details and so she continued. "I wanted to make sure that the number they counted was correct and so the only way I could do that was to take the jar, although this lovely young man, a Princeton graduate offered to assist me if I wanted to count them there, but I wanted to come back with all the cookies and scones for breakfast which I paid because I didn't think it was fair to take the cookies they thought Myka won because in reality, they did the whole contest incorrectly," she said in one flowing monologue.

Claudia noticed the satisfied smile on HG's face, the frown of confusion on Artie's face and the annoyed look on Myka's face.

And of all the words HG uttered, Artie's attention caught one. "Contest?" he asked and now Pete was the door having found a mouth full of edible jellybeans.

"Yeah, Artie remember I told you about the contest. Guess how many jellybeans in a jar and win? Myka won!" he said.

"If Myka won, then why do we have the jellybeans in the car? Did you win the jellybeans?" he asked desperate to make sense of this.

"No, she won the cookies," Pete said and so that put Artie back to looking at HG.

"So if Myka won, why would you need to count the contents?" he asked what he thought was a good question.

Helena weighed her options. If she told the truth she would have to reiterate how she thought she was right and Myka was wrong and everyone would know it. Myka attempted to rescue her.

"You know, Artie, with me being a government employee, maybe it was a good thing that Helena wanted to count the jellybeans and make sure that everything was on the up and up. This way, when she counted them….," and then she turned to her partner and looked at her directly and said, "…._and_ _confirmed that my answer was the correct one_, there would be no questions asked," Myka said conclusively. It was weak at best and Myka knew it.

Artie had enough. Pete was busy thinking of how they could save the greatest number of jellybeans. Myka was pleased that she saved Helena and made sure HG knew she had won.

"You know what I think?" Artie said and no one wanted to take a chance answering that question. "I think you have entirely too much time on your hands, Agent Wells, that you can go off on wild goose chases to prove that you were right about something you were obviously wrong about. There's a technical term for that you know. It's called – '_sore loser'_."

Helena went to protest. How dare he call her that?

"Doesn't one have _to lose_, in order to be a sore loser?" she questioned and now she stood alone. Myka retreated after her attempt to rescue. Pete went back out to the van and Claudia simply disappeared into the living room.

"Is it inconceivable to you that you were incorrect and lost?" Artie said to her and waited for her answer.

Helena stood there thinking about what he just asked her. She searched for the _easy_ answer but it wasn't there. In truth, it was very hard for her to believe she had not come up with the best answer. But if she were to consider all the possibilities then yes, it was conceivable that there was a slight chance she did not have the right answer. She highly doubted it but had to admit, it existed. The fact that she took so long to answer the question, was proof enough for Artie that her answer was yes.

"Never mind, Agent Wells, I have your answer. Could you please go outside and help Agent Lattimer with the clean up? And don't let him eat them for God's sake!" Artie instructed as he retreated into the dining room.

Myka and Claudia had retaken their seats at the table and tried to act like nothing was going on. "I don't know what goes on in that head of hers," was all Artie said as he passed by on his way to the kitchen. As he did, Claudia could hear jellybeans hit the tile floor that fell from the cuff of his pants and broke out in laughter. "Go help them, Claudia," he yelled.

By the time Myka and Claudia got outside, HG was insisting that Pete not eat anymore of the candies no matter how certain he was they were glass free. There would be no counting them now she decided. They shoveled the bean shaped candies into a large plastic container and picked up what they could from the ground. Myka brought out the hand held vacuum and finished off the rest until there was no sign of the sugary explosion.

"Well, I guess you can just return all of this to the bakery later," Pete said to HG and that was the first time she thought about what she could tell her young admirer about his large jar.

Artie reappeared and shook his head at the sight of the container of candy and broken glass. "Myka, could you and Pete return the carpet to its owner?" he asked.

The idea of Myka with that doctor did not sit well with Helena but she knew she had very little ground to stand on if she was going to ask Artie to allow her to go. She was going to have to be very charming, very sweet and very convincing. And standing there in the bitter cold, HG wasn't sure she could pull off any of them.

"Artie, would it be ok if I accompanied Myka and Pete into town? I really should return the …," and she stopped to point to the container of broken glass. "…. that, to the bakery and make my deepest apologies," she added for affect. Myka watched as Helena pulled off her most sincere look. When Artie didn't answer right away, Helena added, "I really should take responsibility for being such a sore loser." Artie relented hoping somewhere in that speech was the truth. "Fine, take her with you but don't let her out of your sight," Artie said.

* * *

><p>They took the rug out of Artie's car and placed it in the back with the plastic box. Pete looked at it longingly and thought, "<em>I could have saved so many<em>."

They drove into town and went to the doctor's office first. Helena had no intention of not following Myka into the good doctor's office. Pete picked the carpet up and flung if over his shoulder and walked the women in. When Pete thought three agents was overkill, he asked HG if she wanted to stay with the car but she refused his offer reminding him that Artie said not to let her out of their sight. Pete bought it but Myka saw right through it. She knew the real reason HG insisted on coming in. She gave her a knowing look to which Helena responded, "What?" with her most innocent look.

"Don't give me that, Helena. I know exactly what you're up to," Myka warned her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Agent Bering. I am simply following orders," HG said dismissing her friend.

"Agent Wells, you never _simply follow orders_," Myka teased back.

The agents went into the office and fortunately, the doctor had no early sessions. He opened the door happy to see Myka, uncertain of how he felt seeing her broad shouldered partner. He smiled at his second sighting of HG.

"Nice to see you, Agent Bering, Agent Lattimer. Agent Wells, two times in one day," he said smiling. It was wasted on HG. "Oh, I see you've brought my rug back," he said and HG muttered, "Brilliant," and Myka shot her a look for unnecessary roughness. She frowned in response to the visual admonishment.

"So was the carpet the reason for the weird dreams?" he asked Myka.

"As far as we can tell everything has been taken care of," she said evasively. The answer didn't really matter. He just liked listening to her speak.

Myka could see the transformation taking place in Helena's eyes and body language. "_Really, Helena_?" she attempted to convey with her look but HG was not picking up on it. "Let's go, Agent Wells," Myka said announcing she was taking HG with her. "Pete, we'll meet you at the bakery. Dr. Levin thanks again for your cooperation," Myka said taking charge.

"Are you leaving already?" the doctor asked and Myka could hear Helena's breath quicken.

"Yes, I am going with Agent Wells to return something to the bakery," she explained.

"Ah yes, the jellybeans in a jar. Are you done with them already?" he asked - curious as to what she needed them for.

"Yes, we're all done," Myka answered for her.

She thanked him again and he shook her hand, holding onto it again. He said goodbye to HG but she was being pushed through the door by her friend.

Pete started to move the furniture and the doctor went to help. He took that moment alone to ask Pete just how many agents were there in his department. Pete answered, "Three, oh plus Claudia who's like our agent in training and Artie our boss." The doctor thought over what he said. If Myka was involved with a partner and it wasn't Pete, then it was her boss?

"How are things working out with Artie and Myka?" the doctor asked without thinking because he had very little time.

"Artie? Myka? Oh, great. Between you and me, I think Myka is his favorite," Pete said smiling. The doctor smiled uncomfortably with the answer.

"Isn't that questionable? I mean, dating your boss?" the therapist pressed because Pete seemed talkative. Pete laughed out loud.

"Good one, doc. Good one," he said. "Look doc, I don't know what you're talking about but Myka and Artie are not dating. He's her boss," Pete explained. Now the doctor was confused.

"Agent Wells told me she was involved with another agent. A very jealous individual, apparently," he shared with Pete.

Pete thought about what he was hearing. The only person in the group who would ever be jealous of anyone making the move on Myka would be ….. Helena! Things seemed to fall into place now that Pete thought about it.

"Yeah, now that I think of it, a very jealous individual," Pete said smiling.


	11. HG Wants to Be the Sore Loser

**Chapter 11 HG Wants to Be the Sore Loser**

Helena didn't appreciate the push out the door but Myka decided enough was enough. Had she not caused enough trouble already for one morning that she would be so nonchalant about starting up again?

"Seriously, Helena," was all Myka said to her in the hallway but it was filled with reproach and HG didn't like it. Had she not put up with enough trouble for one morning that Myka would be so nonchalant about giving her more?

"What?" HG asked.

"_Brilliant_?" Myka said reminding her of her caustic remark.

"Well, really, Myka. The man was being bloody obvious," HG defended herself and mocked the doctor's comment. "As if it were the carpet he was happy to see," she added.

Now they walked to the car for the short drive to the bakery. "Helena, you have no need to be jealous of the doctor," Myka said gently.

"Jealous? Don't be ridiculous," HG tried but Myka could see right through it and worse, HG knew she could.

"Hel, there is no reason. You know how I feel about us. I am not interested in the good doctor or anyone else for that matter. But that doesn't mean everyone knows that. So you may on occasion, have to tolerate someone flirting with me. Working together means when I introduce you as my partner, people will not know I mean my partner partner. So you will have to deal with that if it ever happens, OK?" Myka said and HG listened intently. There were only parts of that speech she really liked. She didn't like the part where Myka told her she would have to deal with it. Not at all.

"What exactly are you proposing, Myka? That I hide my feelings? That I stand there when someone is attempting to entice you or seduce you? I will not stand for that, I can tell you," HG said all huffy.

"Seduce me? Helena, I would hardly call what Michael was doing 'seducing', " Myka chuckled but was met with cold eyes.

"_Michael_?" HG asked pointing out that Myka did not use his professional name.

Myka turned in the front seat to face her passenger. She smiled at just how possessive Helena was and in reality, found it incredibly endearing. But she couldn't have her roughing up anyone who might approach her on the job. It didn't happen that often Myka reflected. Badges and guns were sometimes a turn off. Other times, they were not. Either way, she couldn't allow Helena to interfere with their jobs if she felt threatened.

"Helena, I am not asking you not to have your feelings. I think it's sweet really that you would feel jealous. But I want you to know you don't need to worry and that, yes, you will have to keep those feelings in check when we're on the job. You can't threaten someone as an agent. It's against so many rules, Helena," Myka said.

"I did not threaten," she attempted.

"Really? You implied the container bags were large enough for bodies, Hel," she reminded her and watched as her friend sat there unable to come up with a retort. "God only knows what you said to him when you sent me out to get the bag you already had." HG didn't feel like sharing that conversation.

Finally, Myka felt HG had been lectured enough – an act she did not tolerate well Myka already knew. "You have nothing to be jealous of, trust me. OK?" she said to HG with her gloved hand on her knee. HG smiled and nodded but cursed the South Dakota freeze that she could not feel the warmth of Myka's touch through the layers of clothing they both wore.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the bakery where you can no doubt charm you way out of the mess in the back of the car," Myka smiled.

They drove the short distance to the bakery and each took a handle on the plastic container and carried it into the store. They placed it down near the back of the counter. There was a long line of customers and HG could see that the father and older son were busy waiting on them.

"I think I will collect my cookies while we're here," Myka said poking at her partner.

Helena made sure the container was out of the way by the counter. As soon as the line thinned and the owner's son saw HG, he excused himself from the customer whom he was about to help. He apologized for leaving but it seemed odd to the customer nonetheless. His father stepped in hoping to smooth things over.

"Please excuse my son, madam. He's a bit infatuated with the young woman over there," he said smiling.

"Is he really?" Myka replied.

"Oh, yes. She came in this morning and the poor boy hasn't talked about anything since. For this, I sent him to Princeton?" he laughed and Myka knew she heard that before.

The young man came right over to Helena. "Agent Wells, what an unexpected pleasure it is to see you again. Did you come back for more tea?" he teased and HG smiled.

"Daniel, you were very gracious to allow me to take the jar with me this morning…...," HG started and now the young man was staring into HG's eyes. Those dark pools at the moment were serene.

"Unfortunately, things took a turn for the worse after I left…...," she continued.

"As they did here as well," Daniel said referring to her absence.

"Yes, well … I mean literally because as I was making my way back to the B&B…...," she tried to finish.

"The B&B? Is that where you live?" he asked with renewed hope.

"Pardon? Yes, that is where I live. Now, Daniel as I was making my way back there, I hit a nasty pot hole and the jar and its contents were terrible damaged as a result," she finally got out.

"Were you OK? I mean, you didn't get hurt did you?" he asked concerned and now even Myka could hear him.

She had shown her ID, proving she was in fact, the winner of the contest. The father had remarked that the woman at the end of the counter had been in to convince him he was wrong. He was happy to hear all was straightened out as he thought HG's visit unusual to say the least.

"She does not lose well," he said and Myka smiled. Her attention was being drawn to the back of the store where the son was now putting his hand on HG's arm asking her if she was hurt.

"_No but she will be,_" Myka thought.

If HG was having trouble getting to the end of her story with the wide eyed man before, Myka's presence next to her wasn't making it any easier.

"Oh, I'm glad you weren't hurt, Agent Wells," he said and HG caught the look on Myka's face. She could not quite figure out what it was. But she wanted to get this over with and so tried to ignore Myka.

"Thank you, Daniel. However, the same cannot be said for your jar I am afraid that it broke and spilled its contents. I cleaned it up …," she was saying when Myka coughed on purpose and HG changed the pronoun to; "…. We … cleaned it up as best I, we could but I am afraid it could not be saved," HG said remorsefully and with that, lifted the container onto the counter. Daniel looked at the box and the contents which were visible from the outside.

"You picked up all two thousand, one hundred and one jelly beans?" he asked in amazement and Myka chimed in.

"How many did you say there were in total?" she asked him casually without introducing herself.

"There were 2,101 to be exact," he said smiling. He may not have known why Myka was asking but Helena sure did.

Myka smiled back at the young man. "Agent Bering," she said shaking his hand. "I won the contest," and then turned to HG, "Isn't that right, Agent Wells?" she asked all smiles which HG knew held little sincerity.

"Oh, yes Myka Bering. You hit the number right on the head!" he said recalling her name.

"Did I now?" Myka asked but looked at HG. Helena was missing what was going on. Hadn't she conceded already? An awkward silence fell among them until HG regained her focus.

"So I do apologize and will make whatever reparations for the jar and the candy," she said to Daniel who had gone back to staring at her. Seeing this as an opportunity to pick up with where he left off this morning, he took a step back and put his hand to his chin.

"Well, that was a very old jar. My dad's had it in the store for years. They're not so easy to come by. Plus, there were two thousand, one hundred and one jellybeans in there. The price of those is going up all the time," he joked but it was lost on the Brit but not her partner.

"Yes, I would have to say that the total would be somewhere around the amount of allowing me to take you to dinner," the clever Ivy Leaguer said.

Helena was still trying to figure out what he had just said but one thing was very clear to her; Myka's breathing had quickened and her body language was speaking volumes. And as if there wasn't enough going on, now Pete joined them.

"Myka, did you get your cookies? Did you get the little black and white ones because those are really good? Although anything you got is going to be good. I don't think there's anything not delicious in this store. Oh hey man, how's it going?" he finally asked Daniel. He took note of the dead silence. "Hey, did HG tell you about the crash? We opened the door and out poured the mound of jellybeans and glass. It was actually pretty funny. Well, it would have been funny if Artie wasn't right there. Artie's our boss. Not known for his sense of humor," Pete rambled on.

Daniel was the only one to make eye contact with Pete as he spoke. "Oh, so you didn't actually return all the jellybeans, Agent Wells? Hmmm, that's going to cost you more. Now you have to let me buy you dessert with that dinner," he said smoothly. He got the raised eyebrows from Pete who thought it was a really smooth line.

"No, that won't be necessary, Daniel. I feel it only fair that I pay for the damages," HG said again but the young lad had majored in Politics and this kind of negotiating was his forte.

"I don't think we can accept money, Agent Wells. I think it's an accounting rule – we can't take money from someone associated with the winner or it will look like we were bribed. You wouldn't want to _bribe_ me, would you Agent Wells?" he said pulling out all the stops on his attempts to disarm and persuade.

Myka stood there amazed at what she was witnessing. Was this the same woman she just had to remove from the doctor's office because she could not control her jealousy? Now she was standing in front of this twerp unable to get her charm or her temper going? She wasn't actually taken in by this feeble attempt at flirting, was she? Daniel anxiously waited for HG to say yes. Myka waited for her to set this man straight and Pete just wanted to eat.

"Helena? " Myka said in a tone that was only familiar to HG when Artie used it. She turned to Myka and saw a very unfamiliar look on her face. Was that anger? HG didn't recognize it but it was there.

"Daniel, I must decline your kind offer of dinner. It would not be appropriate for me to accept. In fact, I am …. forbidden …. by law ….," HG fumbled to find the right explanation.

"Forbidden by law?" Pete asked in disbelief. "I don't think there's a law that says you can't, HG," Pete said without thinking. Then he caught the look on Myka's face who had turned to stare right at him.

"Oh, yeah. That law. I forgot about that one. I'll meet you guys at the car," Pete said wanting to get the hell out of there. Only those two could make him want to leave a bakery.

"Daniel, I am sorry. Thank you for your kind offer, but I cannot accept," HG said as clearly as she could.

"Well, I won't give up, Agent Wells. I don't believe there is really a law preventing you but you must have your reason. I'll bide my time. I don't go back to grad school for a couple of more weeks. Who knows? Maybe I'll find myself out by the B&B one of these days," Daniel said unfazed by the negative answer.

"Let's go, Helena," Myka instructed more than asked. The Brit found her arm being held ever so tightly by her partner who was now directing her out of the store. She didn't let go until she had practically lifted the shorter woman outside.

"What?" the Brit asked wanting an explanation for the look of Myka's face. "What have I done?" she asked sheepishly.

"What did you do? Oh, I don't know. Let's start with hemming and hawing about refusing your boyfriend's dinner offer in there, Helena," Myka said as she waited for Pete to bring the car to the front.

If Helena would learn not to take every word her friends said literally, she could speed things along but it was not something she was learning quickly. Her inability to get the colloquialisms often meant she was silent whilst she deciphered what was said.

"Myka, I was not refusing to answer or hoping to keep my options opened," she answered. "And we both know he's not even a friend, let alone a boyfriend," she added but both her clarifications only served to annoy Myka. HG thought about her reaction.

"Oh, you're jealous!" she said in her own 'aha' moment. "You're bloody jealous of that prepubescent chap in there," HG said all smiles now that she had figured it all out. "That's why you're behaving so strangely."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Helena. I am not behaving anything. That's not jealousy. If I were jealous, I'd be threatening him with a large body bag," Myka retorted. She was now aware that her behavior in the store was out of character.

"Darling, you know how I feel about us. I am not interested in the young man or anyone else for that matter. But that doesn't mean everyone knows that. You see, you may on occasion have to tolerate someone flirting with me. Working together means when I introduce you as my partner, people will not know I mean my partner partner. So you will have to deal with that when it ever happens, OK?" Helena gave Myka back her speech almost verbatim.

Myka recognized the words but wasn't quite sure that they held the same meaning for HG. Myka meant them as comforting and reassuring. She wasn't sure HG was trying to jab back at her. She saw Pete driving up.

"You know what, Helena. We're not done talking about this. But it will have to wait. But we will talk about it," Myka said in her most in charge tone that she could muster.

Helena wasn't sure exactly what happened. She was jealous this morning and got admonished for it. Then Myka got jealous and she was still being admonished? How was that fair? And on top of that, she had to concede that she had not won the contest. Or at least give in because there was no way to prove otherwise.

"Hand over a cookie, Myka," Pete said and she tossed the bag at him from the passenger seat. She was sorry as soon as she did it.

"Sorry, Pete. I must be all sugared up," she lied.

"Well, it's a great way to die, " he said as he grabbed a black and white cookie and put most of it in his mouth.

"What?" he mumbled through the mouth full of cookie. His partners just rolled their eyes at him.

* * *

><p>"So, who was your young admirer?" he asked HG after driving in total silence until he couldn't stand it. He had attempted to put on the radio but they both yelled at him to shut it off.<p>

"He was nobody. Just the young man who orchestrated the contest. Which by the way, you got me into," HG yelled at him.

"He asked you to do it after you bragged about how smart you were," Myka said coming to Pete's defense.

"I never bragged! I stated the facts," HG shot back.

"Oh yes, you stated them over and over again," Myka said. Pete just looked at his partners but decided keeping his eyes on the road was safer.

"Well, it was your doctor friend who made a big deal about my IQ ," HG said dragging the therapist into it.

"Well, it was your Princeton graduate who gave into your ridiculous claim that they had counted wrong because you are _never wrong_," Myka shot back sarcastically.

At the same moment the two women were expressing their feelings by displacing them onto other things, the overdose of sugar was taking hold of Pete.

"Myka?" he said but she couldn't hear with the steam coming out of her ears. "Myka, I don't feel good," he said but kept driving.

"Really, Helena. You made such a fuss in the doctor's office but acted like a school girl in the bakery. Both of those behaviors are beneath you as an agent," Myka said taking the kid gloves off.

Helena pulled back in the seat as if she really had been slapped. She verbally tore tougher people apart for saying less to her than Myka was right now and she was having a real problem controlling her temper. But it was after all, Myka. It was only then, in the gap of silence while Helena held back from saying anything, did both women realize the car had stopped and Pete's head was hanging out the door – depositing the contents of his stomach.

"Pete, are you OK?" Myka yelled and reached over to hold onto him. She grabbed some tissues and handed them to him. She opened a water bottle and gave it to him. "Are you OK?" she asked again as he pulled himself back into the car.

"Too many cookies, man," he said as he sat back in his seat. "I'll drive. Come sit here," Myka said getting out of the passenger side. She helped Pete to the other said and got in the driver's side. "Are you OK?" she said and put her hand on his forehead. It had nothing to do with overeating, but it was a gesture her mother used to do when she was sick and she found if comforting. So did Pete. HG sat there watching Myka being so kind and the guilt started to well up inside her.

* * *

><p>They drove back to the Warehouse because Pete insisted he was feeling better. He didn't want Artie to think he was sick twice that week. He'd never hear the end of it. When they were in the incubus, HG pulled on Myka's sleeve.<p>

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for being so foolish the morning. I behaved poorly and I want to apologize," she said sincerely.

Myka was worried about Pete but he seemed to be navigating his way down the hallway just fine. She also didn't want to miss out on an opportunity to make up with Helena. She did not like being mad with her.

"I'm sorry too, Helena. I did the exact same thing I accused you of. I was jealous of that guy's sweet talking and flirting," Myka confessed.

"Well, I guess we will just have to figure this out as we go along then, " HG suggested and Myka liked that they came to some peaceful resolution.

"Although I dare say, my infraction was far worse than yours and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to give me a good tongue lashing when we got home," HG said and Myka turned to her.

"Helena, no. I am as guilty as you are and I lectured you enough," Myka protested and then noticed the expression on Helena's face - it was not one of guilt, remorse or regret. It was pure salaciousness. Myka stood there trying to put that purposeful look on HG's face with what she was suggesting.

"Ohhhhhh," Myka finally said with a grin that swept her face. "Helena!" she feigned annoyance but HG was already in the office, leaving Myka alone with her thoughts. Her very wicked thoughts.

* * *

><p>Thanks if you're still reading - I know multiple chapters can be a turnoff for many.<br>Thanks for all your comments - - I get carried away and you guys keep me on track. Thanks!


	12. Will the Higher IQ Please Come Forward

**Chapter 12 Will the Higher IQ Please Come Forward  
><strong>

By the time Myka cleared her head of all the possibilities and joined her fellow agents in the office, Artie was recapping where they had gone wrong.

"No more contests. I can't have my agents running around Univille showing off and attracting attention," she said.

Claudia thought about pointing out how she was not involved in any of this until she remembered if was her poking around in the files that started the whole mess. So she thought better of it.

"Pete, are you OK?" Artie asked when he saw the shade of gray on his face.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just one too many cookies," he said and plopped in a chair.

"Well, then you can work on the shelves nearest the bathroom in the Warehouse, just in case," his boss said thoughtfully as he handed out inventory lists.

* * *

><p>The agents toiled away for the rest of the day in the Warehouse. Pete recuperated from his over indulgence and took back the promise never to eat cookies again. Claudia, Myka and HG all worked on separate sections of the Warehouse, a plan purposely designed by Artie to keep them out of trouble. Being alone gave Myka a chance to reflect on what had transpired that day. She couldn't remember being that jealous since high school when a boy she was interested in started to pay attention to another girl. "<em>How childish<em>," she chided herself. Here she had been annoyed at HG not being able to control her feelings in the doctor's office and then she did the exact same thing when she saw HG in the bakery. Helena was the source of a great deal of emotion in Myka and she often was caught off guard by it. One minute she was annoyed at HG being pompous and the next she was flattered that someone so bright would be her partner. She chided HG for being petulant but found her inability to zipper her coat adorable. And in spite of her own protests that HG enjoyed toying with her too much, she loved her being in control.

Helena spent her alone time thinking of the message she gave Myka. How she prayed she wouldn't find it too bold or aggressive. But feeling jealous over that silly doctor had pushed HG to get In touch with her real feelings about Myka. And she was not a patient woman - she wanted to explore those feelings to see if Myka felt the same way. There was no doubt in her mind she was the more experienced of the two, but she would never want to take Myka places she did not want to go. Had her suggestion been too audacious for Myka? Helena decided she would step back and let Myka make then next move. '_God, inspire that woman to make it soon_,' she prayed.

By the time the agents met up again in the office, everyone seemed calmer perhaps because of the self-talks they had. And in spite of Helena's promise to give Myka room, she could not hold back from invading her space whenever she had the chance. It may have only been for a moment while she passed her to get something, but each time it was a little bit closer than necessary. Helena's approach was ethereal for Myka. She didn't need to say a word but her presence engulfed Myka's senses. If Myka had been a more experienced woman, she may have easily recognized this as the tension that was building intimately between them.

* * *

><p>The ride home was much more enjoyable for Pete and not just because he was over his sugar high but because his passengers were in much better moods. HG and Myka were laughing with Claudia about the jellybeans spilling out of the car and onto Artie's shoes. Claudia still lost control laughing every time she pictured it in her mind.<p>

"Oh my God, Dude, I thought he was going to blow up. It was so funny. Then when he walked into the kitchen, and they spilled out of his pants cuffs – I died," she said through gasps of laughter.

They went into the house and were greeted with the most delicious smell of Leena's cooking. "It doesn't get better than this," Pete said as he hung up his coat and went straight in to the dining room. Claudia joined him and Myka waited for HG.

"Helena?" she said to get her friend's attention and then motioned to use the zipper rather than pull the coat apart. "That way has not been too successful for you," Myka teased and HG acted chagrinned even though she knew Myka was right. She exaggerated her movement and took the zipper and pulled it down ever so slowly allowing the coat to fall open. "By George, I think you got it," Myka said in a Henry Higgins imitation and the '_My Fair Lady_' reference was lost on HG. "See what you can do with a little bit of patience," Myka teased her. Helena smiled the whole time allowing her friend to have the upper hand.

"Hey, HG you did that all by yourself?" Claudia asked and was sincerely impressed. "Hey, Pete, HG opened her own coat," she yelled back and Pete gave the congratulatory whoop from the other room. It did not bother HG at all that they were celebrating a milestone typically reserved for five year olds.

Dinner was filled with the retelling of the jellybean story and with each version, Pete and Claudia laughed harder and harder. "The expression on his face, dude….," was all Claudia could say before becoming incoherent. Who knows how long the two of them would have kept it up but they ceased when the doorbell rang. Leena jumped up to get it and the agents could hear someone speaking but could not make out who it was. Leena returned to the dining room and announced - "There's a young man named Daniel," she started and HG started to get up.

"Oh, bloody hell. I should never have told that lad where I live. You would think an Ivy League graduate – who graduated at the top of his class - so he tells me, would be able to pick up on the fact that I do not want to see him," HG said exasperated.

"Actually Helena," Leena stuttered, "…. He's here to see Myka."

You could have heard the pin moving the air out of the way before it hit the floor it got so quiet in there. In fact, it looked as if time had stopped. HG was still stooped over from getting out of her chair. Pete was mid-bite of a cookie. Claudia's mouth was opened and Myka looked like a deer in headlights.

It wasn't until Leena said, "He asked to see you, Myka," did anyone move. HG sat back down, Claudia closed her mouth as did Pete around another bite and Myka turned to look at Leena as if to say, '_are you_ _sure_?' As if reading her mind, Leena shook her head up and down. She heard him correctly and he wanted to see Myka.

"Maybe there really was a mistake with the contest?" Myka said without moving.

"I knew you won, HG," Pete said but it pleased neither woman and both glared at him.

But it did put the thought into Helena's head that the boy might be there to set things straight. Perhaps he felt so badly that he wanted to tell Myka in person? But if that were the case, HG didn't want him to do anything. She wanted nothing else to upset them today. Leena was the only one who seemed to be aware that the guest was still standing in the hallway.

"What do you want me to tell him?" Leena finally asked.

"I'll just go see what he wants," Myka said and got up.

"If she did lose HG, I'm not too sure she's going to be happy," Pete cautioned.

"He brought flowers," Leena added and Helena shot up straight in her seat. "An apology no doubt!" she decided.

* * *

><p>Myka walked slowly into the hallway where the young man stood with his hands behind him as he looked around. As soon as he caught sight of Myka, he whipped the flowers out and presented them to her. "These are for you," he said proudly.<p>

"Daniel? For me?," Myka asked because his presence and gift confused her.

"Yes, for you. Not the best idea in the dead of winter maybe but I thought cookies would not be a good idea since you have about six days left of free ones," he said smiling and put Myka's mind at ease momentarily.

"Are you sure it's I you want to see?" Myka asked.

"Oh, yes I am sure. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk at the store much so I thought maybe if you were free now, we could continue that conversation," he suggested.

'_Continue what conversation?'_, Myka thought. "The only conversation was between you and Agent Wells, Daniel. Remember, when you were asking her out?" Myka reminded him. The young man was unfazed.

"Yes, I remember. But I got to thinking afterwards and decided you're actually better suited for me," he said without any malice.

"Oh really and what are you basing that on?" Myka asked.

Inside, HG sat with the others wondering how Myka was taking the news. She couldn't hear anything but hoped the boy had the sense to be gentle about telling Myka the update. She could come up with no other rational reason for him to be there. She decided she could not wait any longer. If he said one thing to upset Myka, she wanted to be there to pounce on him, the dolt! "Graduated the top of his class," HG mumbled as she got out of her chair and marched out of the room. The others followed keeping a distance so that they all didn't appear to charge in. She was just outside the hallway in time to hear him say – - - - - -

"I base it on the fact that _you_ won the contest that _I_ designed - so I figure you and I probably have very similar high IQ's. I know Agent Wells insisted she got the right answer but in truth, she didn't. I need someone who won't be threatened by superior intelligence and I think you're that kind of woman," he said unabashedly.

If there were ever a time that anyone doubted Pete's ninja like reflexes, they would have shut up after seeing his next moves. Upon hearing the young lad admit Myka was the better choice because he assessed her as the smarter woman, HG's anger erupted like a pitchfork. He was flirting with Myka _AND _insulting her intelligence? She put her hand up in a fist with her index finger pointed his way and was about to stampede him physically and verbally but Pete reacted so fast, she never had the chance. Before she uttered another word after yelling, "You bloody….," Pete had picked her up midsection and literally carried her off to the dining room. HG was stunned to find herself suddenly airborne and moving in the opposite direction.

"Was that Agent Wells?" the graduate asked when he heard her yelling. Myka didn't even turn around. She knew from the tone of just those two words what HG was thinking. How they dragged her away was a mystery though.

"Listen, Daniel, I don't know whether or not you get this but it's not OK to come calling on the friend of the woman you were flirting with the same day. That's not going to make you very popular with the ladies. Now, you tell me you're very bright but I know from experience that being brainy doesn't always translate in to being smart with issues of the heart. So I cannot accept your flowers or your invitation to continue a conversation," Myka said in a gentle tone.

"Myka, you better get in here," Pete called out in a warning tone because he was not getting through to the Brit no matter what he tried. The only thing he could think of doing was keeping her from charging in there and that was getting harder.

"Will you excuse me, Daniel," Myka said meaning that she wanted him to leave now but he didn't get that. Claudia was in the doorway now and smiled uncomfortably. '_How was it that HG and Myka got the cute ones_?' she thought.

"So Princeton, huh?" she said to him looking him up and down. "Did you know that one of the first computers at Princeton was not only used for academics but also weather prediction, evolution and the modeling for traffic analysis?" she stated more than asked. Daniel looked at her and was hooked.

"You into computers?" he asked trying to regain some dignity at being shot down - again.

"Into them? Yeah, you could say that. I design software programs, hardware upgrades, security programs and I can build them. Yeah, I'm into them," she said smiling.

If Daniel thought he was infatuated with Helena and smitten with Myka, he was about to fall head over heels in love. '_Edgy and bright'_, he thought to himself.

"These are for you," he said holding out the flowers.

"Dude, you brought them for Myka?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, I don't think I'm doing so well with older women, " he admitted.

"Yeah, dude one of them could be your grandmother. Like your great grandmother," Claudia laughed at her inside joke.

"You want to go out and talk computers sometime?" he asked and Claudia agreed. "I leave in two weeks so we'd have to make it this weekend. You up?" he asked and Claudia said yes.

She already knew HG had no interest in him and Myka had the doctor.

"Hey, so did Myka really win that contest?" she asked as he walked to the door.

"Oh, yes she did. Nailed the number right on the head. She must be very bright," he said.

"Yeah, she really is," Claudia said as they parted.

* * *

><p>Inside, there was little sign of intelligent life as Myka attempted to calm HG down.<p>

"This is unacceptable!" HG ranted and neither Myka nor Pete understood what she meant. From their experience, HG could mean the quality of the cup of tea in front of her or the state of the world. Both could receive the same remark.

"Helena, he's a young kid with an overactive imagination and hormones, I imagine," Myka said thinking her friend was annoyed that the boy's affections were now turned to her.

"What do I care about his hormones or his imagination? That idiot insinuated that my IQ did not meet his standards! Graduated the top of his class my bloody arse," she said with every intention of telling him in person but Myka held onto her.

"Hey, dudes if it's ok with you, I'm going to see Daniel Saturday night. After you left, we kinda hit it off. You two cool with that?" Claudia asked all in one breathe.

Now all three agents stared at their young friend. How did that happen? So fast?

"Sure," Myka said only slightly annoyed that she had been replaced so quickly.

"Good! I will tell him then….," HG started but Myka looked at her urging her to let it go.

"Wow, way to move in fast there charger," Pete teased Claudia. 'Hey, HG. Sorry about …. You know grabbing you back there," he added now that Myka was there to calm her down.

HG dismissed it as it was the least offensive thing that happened. "I don't see why I can't set the boy straight?" she asked Myka in all sincerity. The fact that setting him straight might result in injury did occur to Myka.

"Because in reality, Helena. It does not matter what he thinks. We know how very smart you are and aren't we the ones that matter to you?" Myka asked trying to encourage HG to take the high road on this topic.

"But….," was her response because it was hard to agree when she felt her honor impugned by him.

"Helena, why don't we talk about this later?" Myka suggested and HG's first thought was because she wanted to discuss it here and now. But she stopped long enough to catch the look in Myka's eyes.

"Yes, of course," she said and quieted down at the thought of what Myka meant.

* * *

><p>What seemed like hours for Helena passed until the group decided in unison to call it a night. When Myka was alone with Helena in the hallway, she grabbed at the Brit's wrist and said in a low voice, "I want you to get ready for bed, Helena. And then I want you to come to my room. We need to go over a few things," Myka said with little expression on her face. Chills shot up through Helena's body as she tried to read what Myka was doing. Was she really displeased with her as her tone indicated or was this Myka's way of taking charge? Both seemed out of character for Myka but the thought excited HG who prayed Myka would use her mouth for something other than lecturing.<p>

Fifteen minutes later, HG knocked quietly on Myka's door as instructed. Myka opened the door and HG was disappointed that Myka had not changed. Was she misreading Myka? She knew what a stickler Myka could be about following protocol. Was she about to sanction Helena about her missteps today? She walked in and stood there waiting for Myka to say or do something. Silence hung in the air and HG thought she would lose it if something did not give a clear indication of what this was about.

"Sit down, Helena," Myka said in a tone that was neither harsh nor gentle. Myka sat down next to her and her smile did not make HG feel any better.

"Myka, if you're going to lecture me," HG said swallowing hard losing patience.

"Lecture you?" Myka smiled pleased that she had managed to make HG unsure. "Oh, you mean about your behavior today? Yes, Helena you did over react but I understand. I didn't do so well myself," Myka laughed softly.

"No, Helena I am not going to lecture you. I will however be giving you what you asked for," Myka whispered as she neared HG's ear and felt the shudder go through her body. The tip of her tongue traced a small line on Helena's lobe and Myka smiled when she heard HG whimper. Myka dragged her fingers along HG's leg and realized the Brit was in flannel pajamas.

"Really, Helena?" she laughed as she looked at the material. HG blushed.

"Well, darling you were not very clear about your intentions and I did not want to assume and risk freezing to death while you – talked to me, " HG teased trying to regain her breath.

Myka laughed but took that opportunity to push Helena back onto the bed, crushing her lips in a kiss that sent her senses whirling.

"I promise not to let you freeze Helena but you will have to tell me if you get bored. I am not very experienced at this," Myka confessed allowing just a glimmer of self-doubt to come in as she leaned over her friend.

Helena grabbed Myka to pull her close. "Myka, _boring_ is not an adjective I would ever use to describe anything you do. Just please, Myka – do it," Helena pleaded because her entire body was on fire and the only thing that would bring her back was Myka.

And for a self-proclaimed novice, Myka adeptly brought Helena back - several times that night.

* * *

><p>FBComments - they take your time but I read every one - and appreciate them being my compass in writing the next chapter.


	13. Knock, Knock  Who's There?

**Chapter 13 Knock, Knock. Who's There?**

Helena woke up disoriented the next morning. She was not sure where she was and it took her a minute to realize she was not in her own bed. She could hear Myka in the bathroom and when she emerged, the broadest smile broke on HG's face.

"Hey, sleepy head. How are you?" Myka asked dressed and ready for the day ahead.

"I am wonderful thanks to you," HG smiled dreamily.

"I let you sleep a little later," Myka said kissing the Brit's head. "Come downstairs when you're ready, OK?"

Helena begrudgingly left the warmth of the bed and when Myka told her the coast was clear, she retreated to her own room to get ready. A short time later, she joined the others at the table for breakfast. The first sight she met was Pete inhaling a croissant. There were several of them piled on a serving tray.

"I am tho glad these aren cookies," he said through a mouthful of flakey pastry.

Claudia chastised him with "Eww, Pete." "Well, I hope you don't mind Myka but I told Daniel to change your order today. I was afraid our own Cookie Monster would overdose again," Claudia said.

"Not at all," Myka said trying to keep her eyes off Pete.

Artie came into the room and greeted his agents. He was a little surprised to hear the enthusiastic greeting from Helena.

"Good morning, Artie. How are you? Have a croissant?" she had said in a lilting voice that was unfamiliar to him.

"Thanks, HG," he said slowly. The unusual greeting certainly distracted him for a minute. He threw his bag down and went on about the day's work. The one thing that made three of them moan in unison was the report that there had been some water leakage in one of the aisles in the Warehouse where they kept containers of sand collected from movie sets over the years that had been used in the jungle quicksand stunts. For a while there back in the 1950's, the Warehouse was getting reports of the sand - used as props in the quicksand scenes of many adventure movies and later distributed to construction sites – was acting like quicksand when mixed with water. It was collected in containers that could be lifted onto the shelves and left there. Once when Pete went exploring, he opened up one of the containers and the odor was so noxious, it knocked him over. He told Artie that maybe they should dispose of the sand and it became number 435 on the official Warehouse To Do List.

"Oh, Artie not the sand aisle. We'd need bio suits to go back there," Pete complained.

"I'll go," HG said as her hand shot up to volunteer and everyone turned their heads.

"No, HG. This is not something you want to volunteer for. This is something you hope you don't get picked for. It should be used as a punishment, a deterrent, something Artie would use only in extreme cases of …..," and then Pete remembered to whom he was speaking. "Or yeah, you could volunteer I guess."

"I don't mind," HG said again and now Artie was trying to figure out what the change in her was.

"You just have to check to make sure the water didn't leak into the containers. You don't have to open them," Artie said slowly as he wanted to assure them he wasn't putting HG in danger when he accepted her offer.

Myka was happy to see that Helena's actions seemed pleasing to Artie. She was worried about her working in the bowels of the Warehouse but it did seem simple enough. Pete was just happy not to have to go near that stuff ever again. It was the kind of smell that you only needed to experience once never to forget it. Even grabbing the milk container and chugging in down and then finding out it was sour took him two or three times.

They finished their breakfasts as Artie talked about the other jobs he had for the day. Anything he handed out was better than what Helena had so no one complained. Artie finally finished and sat back to enjoy his croissant. It wasn't until he took a bite did he grab his mouth. There was something hard in it. He moved his tongue around and extracted the object. A jellybean? "What the ..?" he said as he held out the candy. There was no mistaking who the culprit was because Pete was hysterical and Claudia had joined in. He had stuck it in the one nearest Artie hoping to fool his boss.

Myka shook her head at her partner's antics. Helena was too busy looking at Myka. How her face lit up when she was relaxed and fooling with her fellow agents. She looked at those green eyes that had disarmed her the night before with their seductive look. Myka had taken such control and Helena found that -in and of itself -very exciting. She knew it did not come naturally for Myka – unless she was on the job. She so enjoyed being the '_agent under Myka'_ – figuratively and now literally.

The frivolity at the table was interrupted by Leena who announced, "There's a Dr. Levin here….," and everyone stopped surprised they had not heard the door.

"Oh geez. This is the guy with the carpet that we returned," Myka moaned and started to get up from the table. "For a really smart guy, he doesn't know how to take a hint," she continued.

Helena was not happy to hear that Myka's would-be suitor was calling at the house.

"I made if perfectly clear to that man what would happen if he pursued you," Helena said sternly, forgetting the others were in the room including her boss who did not take kindly to his agents using threats.

Pete sat there remembering the odd conversation he had with the doctor. "I don't think you were very clear to him, HG because he thought Myka was dating Artie," Pete said innocently.

Myka gasped and stopped breathing. Helena's face was flushed now having planned the man's demise in her head. Artie literally choked on this croissant to the point that Claudia grabbed his stocky body and pulled him out of the chair to do the Heimlich maneuver on him. He decided right there and then, Claudia was the one he wanted to sit next to at all future meals. The commotion erupted and they were all around Artie checking to see if he was OK. All but Myka who was stifled by the embarrassment of Pete's remark and Helena who could not get over the audacity of the doctor.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Artie asked Pete through gasps of air and croissant still in his mouth.

Pete looked at him with wide eyed innocence as if asking how this could be his fault.

"The doctor asked me if Myka was dating you because …..," he turned pointing at Helena and then the proverbial brick hit him in the head. "Oh….," he said finally getting the pieces of the puzzle which was confirmed by the sharp edged glare HG shot him.

"OK, OK, let me go see what he wants," Myka said happy for the excuse to get out of there.

"Actually, Myka? He asked to see - Helena," Leena said clearing up their misconceptions for the second time in less than 24 hours.

"What?" Myka said confused.

"He asked if he could see Helena," Leena reiterated. It didn't sound any better to Myka the second time.

"Delightful," was all that HG said because she welcomed the opportunity to talk to this man. But there was nothing delightful about her expression or tone and Myka knew it. So did everyone else in the room.

It was hard to say who said her name first; Myka said "Helena," with great caution in her voice and Artie said "Agent Wells," with warning in his. Both of them had the same idea though but before they could speak she addressed them.

"Artie, Myka – the man asked to see me. I cannot be rude so please excuse me," she said.

"She knows not being rude means not hitting the guy on the upside of his head, right?" Pete asked because they all watched HG saunter out of the room with purpose. Her shoulders swayed as she moved to greet the unwelcomed visitor. She found him sitting on the bench in the hallway. He leapt to his feet and was all smiles.

* * *

><p>"Agent Wells, good morning. Thank you so much for agreeing to see me. I bet you were surprised to find me calling so early in the morning," he said all in one breath as he extended his hand.<p>

Helena stood there looking him dead in the eyes. She never acknowledged his hand in what was a most discourteous gesture – even for her. But this man was not supposed to be here and the fact that he was, confused her.

"I hope you will excuse this intrusion so early. I was actually on my way somewhere and decided to take a chance and stop in," he said not making anything clearer for HG.

"I actually found out where you lived from Daniel when I stopped at the bakery this morning and he mentioned that he was out here last night and again his morning," he said and the nervousness was noticeable in his voice.

"_I shall deal with him on Saturday_," HG thought to herself about the blabber mouth. Her continued silence was only making the therapist more anxious.

"Are you sure it is I you wish to see?" Helena finally asked.

"Oh, yes I'm sure," he confirmed. "You probably think it strange that I would come to see you after making an obvious display of my interest in Agent Bering," he said.

"Very obvious," HG reiterated and he caught it.

"Yes, well I have had some time to think things over. I will be honest Agent Wells, I have never met anyone with an IQ as high as yours is purported to be and …," but he didn't get to finish.

"Did you just say _purported_, my dear man?" HG asked and stiffened her back.

* * *

><p>Inside, Artie had regained his composure but not before giving Pete a long hard stare that still had the agent responding, "What?" Perhaps it was a wishful thought locked away in the recesses of Artie's unconscious, but the thought of anyone even suggesting he and Myka were a couple unnerved him completely.<p>

"Hey, I didn't put that thought in the doctor's head. He got that from talking to HG," Pete said in his defense. No one wanted to hear it.

"I better go check on her. Just because we haven't heard any screams doesn't mean she hasn't done something to him," Arties said looking for an excuse to get out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Well, yes I did. I mean I am assuming that you got the number from a qualified, standardized test but without seeing it myself," the therapist attempted but now HG was backing him against the door when whence he came.<p>

And that is how Artie found them – HG standing with her hands on her hips closing in on the man who had nowhere else to go having hit the door with his back.

"Agent Wells!" Artie called out and HG cursed under her breath and stopped. The doctor was very grateful to see someone else in the room.

"Good morning, sir. My name is Michael Levin. I am a psychologist in Univille," he said escaping the door and shaking Artie's hand.

"Artie Nielsen. I am in charge here. Are you the guy with the carpet?" Artie tried to place him and the man said yes. "Everything ok with it?" Artie asked because why else would he be here.

"Oh, yes. No reports of any unusual dreams but I will let you know if I hear of any," he said smiling.

"Good. How can I help you?" Artie asked because it was obvious HG wasn't going to.

"Well, I came here to ask Agent Wells if I might study her," he said and Artie burst out in a smirk. He covered his mouth with his hand to help control the smile on his face especially when he saw the look of curiosity on HG's face.

"Study her? You mean like put her in a maze or something?" Artie asked trying to decide if that was a good idea or not.

"Oh, no of course not," the therapist said seriously.

Now Helena stood there staring at them trying to decide which one she would take care of first. OK, obviously the doctor because Artie was her boss and Mrs. Frederic would be displeased.

"It has been shared with me that Agent Wells has an exceptionally high IQ. This is very rare and I wanted to verify…," he attempted to explain but was cut off by the subject.

"Verify? What is there to verify? I am bloody brilliant. Why can't you people just deal with that?" Helena said because truly it was what she was thinking. She did consider for a brief moment that it could have been worded better.

"Oh yes, bloody brilliant," Artie reiterated hoping HG might catch on that while her brain might be, her behavior was not.

"Who shared this with you, Dr. Levin?" Artie asked with great interest.

"Agent Lattimer mentioned it to me," the man answered and Artie made a mental note to speak to Pete later.

"Dr. Levin, how would you propose to do this?" Artie asked out of sheer curiosity. Allowing his agents to be tested by anyone not associated with the government was strictly prohibited but he was interested nonetheless.

"Well, we would of course have Agent Wells go through a battery of tests to confirm her IQ. At that level, it is very difficult to ascertain because there are so few numbers in that category," he explained because Artie sounded interested.

Helena stood there with her hands on her hips waiting for Artie to reject the man's offer and reprimand him for questioning the validity of her score. She would have to settle for only one of her internal demands.

"I'm sorry Dr. Levin, but I cannot allow Agent Wells to be tested by anyone other than a sanctioned US Government entity and since that has already been done, we'll just have to assume they did it correctly. Hard as that might be," he said.

"I understand. But if you ever change your mind, it would be my pleasure to study so rare a specimen," the PhD said in his lingo. He thanked Artie and nodded to Helena and left.

Now the others emerged from their hiding spots in the other room where they had gone to hear what was going on.

"Hey, HG. That guy wanted to run some '_experiments_' on you. Oooooo," Pete said kidding the Brit. 'Nice work there, Artie," he added.

"Do you think it would be possible for all of you to actually make your way to the Warehouse so that we can – maybe, just maybe– put in a full day's work?" Artie said exasperated.

It was enough to make Claudia and Pete return to their rooms to get their gear and head out. Myka waited with Helena in the hallway.

"The nerve of that man," HG said. She was a little confused about what had transpired. She felt as if she should thank Artie but this contradicted her sense that she was going to handle the doctor on her own. She really didn't need Artie to say no. And in her mind, Artie was too passive by simply saying rules did not allow him to test her. She wanted more. Helena didn't realize it but she was confusing people questioning her score with questioning her genius. But hadn't she already told Myka that the score was just a number?

"He was right about one thing," Myka said to HG.

"Really?" HG said in disbelief.

"You are a very rare specimen," Myka said using the doctor's words. Only this time. Helena found them quite pleasing.

* * *

><p>OK I am now officially addicted to your comments.<p> 


	14. How HG Spells Relief:  MYKA

**Chapter 14 How HG Spells Relief: M- Y – K- A**

Myka words, however similar to the doctor's, were soothing to HG and she felt calmer standing there with friend. There was a brief interlude where they stood there staring into each other's eyes – no words, their feelings expressed in smiles and eye contact.

"Do you two think you could join us?" Artie said feeling like it was a task just to get these agents out of the house. His sharp tone broke the spell with Myka first because quite frankly, Helena wasn't listening.

"Oh sure, let's go Helena," Myka said and off they rushed to join the others.

Shortly thereafter, all were present and accounted for at the Warehouse. Inventory lists were distributed and off they went to their respective aisles. Pete took the Warehouse human powered car and dropped HG off in the far off reaches of the floor.

"OK, HG – remember, you can look but don't touch. Use the flashlight to see if any water seeped into the containers but don't open them. I am telling you, man – it's worse than Artie's stew reheated on the third night, OK?" Pete instructed. "And don't try and lift any of them because some of them are heavy. Oh, yeah if there's water up there- just try and soak any up with the special clothes Artie gave you. And once you've got the ladder in position, lock the wheels. Got it?" he asked.

"Yes," Helena said because Artie had just given her the same instructions but in much deeper detail and with much repetition.

"Then repeat it back to me," he said because he knew HG didn't always listen even though she said she did and he was concerned about the contents – it was really awful.

"Look, don't touch; don't lift, no water, lock wheels," HG repeated.

"Good, and if there's any water in the containers, just use the red stickers Artie gave you to mark them and we'll get them later. These suckers are heavy so push them out of your way but don't try to lift them," he said in a chivalrous tone.

Helena smiled at him. Even after all this time, she understood why she felt an immediate attraction to him in London. Yes, she was trying to disarm him at the time but she did find him good-looking in a boyish kind of way and he was a good kisser. She was very interested in him until one Myka Bering came into the same room back then and then all thoughts of kissing Pete ceased. She still found him endearing especially when he was being overly protective like now.

"OK, HG do you have your cell phone?" he asked and she patted her back pocket to indicate she did. "See you later, 198," he said and off he went.

No sooner was he out of sight when HG took out her cell phone and texted Myka. "Miss you Agent Bering," she typed in and soon her phone beeped. "Me, too. Be careful over there."

Helena grabbed the mobile step ladder and pulled it over to the shelving and slowly climbed up until she reached the top shelf. It wasn't until she was all the way up there that she realized she had left the flashlight down on the floor. She descended the stairs and grabbed the flashlight and stuck it in her pocket. She climbed the stairs again and shone the light onto the top shelving. The way the containers were placed made it difficult for Helena to see the ones in the back row. She stepped back on the ladder and thought about the placement of the containers. '_It really would be a better idea to place them sideways thereby allowing space between them and this would result in more access_,' is what she thought to herself. And she set off to put that plan in motion.

She pushed and pulled the rectangular shaped boxes until she could see to the back row and proceeded to shine her light on them. So far, although she could smell the musty odor of water, she could not see any that got into the containers. The seepage was however, on the top of the containers and the shelving itself and HG decided she would try to wipe up as much as she could. The special absorbent clothes were down at the bottom of the stairs and so for the second time, she carefully climbed down the ladder to retrieve them.

The work was tedious and boring which is probably why it was so easy for Helena's mind to slip to more pleasant thoughts, like Myka. How pleased she was that Myka indulged her the way she did the night before. And while she wanted to reciprocate, Myka seemed set on having it her way. She hardly allowed Helena to speak unless it was begging directions or pleas to stop. Yes, Myka had managed to bring HG to her limit. '_It's always the quiet ones_,' she mused to herself.

Back on the top step and now reaching back to wipe off the crates, HG's phone beeped. Not wanting to miss a text from Myka, she put her hand back to her grab her phone and lost her balance. Sensing the impending fall, she grasped at the top shelf but it was wet, and she slipped back against the ladder. She lost her footing and slid down the metal steps in a very un-lady like manner on her rear. Ten bumps later, she sat on the floor in terrific pain having sent the ladder sailing. Didn't Pete tell her about putting the brake on the wheels? Then she heard the distinct sound of pinging and looked up. Up above her head, cascading down was the contents of one of the bins. She had just enough time to cover her head before the granules of sand started to pummel her like rain. She narrowly missed being hit by the top of the container. The ladder had slipped back with enough force to topple one of the containers that was near the edge when she repositioned them. The sensation wasn't really painful but with her head bent down, the sand fell down her back. And the odor was overwhelming. She tried to stand up but grimaced with pain. She rolled over while attempting to hold her nose but that proved impossible. She had to settle for slumping back momentarily. In spite of trying to sit very still, she suddenly felt motion. Unnerving motion – as if the floor beneath her was moving. Drip, Drip, Drip. She looked up again to see the water that was now dripping off the shelf. It wasn't much – but it combined with the water that was on the top of the container and that was all it took. Much to her horror, Helena was sinking! The sand was giving way underneath her – as it turned into quicksand. She reached out to grab the shelf behind her but the sand had spilled down the shelves below and she lost her grip. She fell backwards and now was lying flat in the gunk. The evenly distributed body weight made it better but she was still lying in ooze. She attempted to pick her head up but that pushed her feet lower. '_Think, Helena! Fast_!' she castigated herself. She pushed up one more time and grabbed again at the shelf only to find that the pain in her rear end was overshadowed by the one in her wrist. Now she was standing but knee deep in the sand in the middle of the aisle. Each time she stretched to reach the shelving on either side, she sunk more. Then she remembered her phone. She reached with her left hand to reach her right rear pocket and took out her phone. It was covered in sand and a couple of the buttons came off when she opened it. "Oh bloody hell," she cursed. Had this not been artifact quicksand, she would have laid chest down and slowly moved out of the pit. But this was Hollywood quicksand, apparently imbued with the special effect of working quickly to swallow up its victims.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the other side of the Warehouse, Myka meticulously logged in her items and carefully placed them on the noted shelves. She knew how careful you had to be not to knock into another artifact while putting the news ones away. She did it slowly and with focus. There wasn't a lot of room on some of these shelves. Pete was a few aisles away, IPod on and singing away. '<em>Why is it we can put people on the moon but we can't sing on key when buds are in our ears<em>?' Myka thought as she heard him. '_Helena would know the answer to that, I bet_,' she thought and once she had HG in mind, she kept going. Last night had been a first for her on so many levels – the least of which was taking complete control. But as much as she wanted to take her relationship with HG further, she worried that HG would move too quickly. Myka worried she would move too slowly and HG would be disappointed. She hated to screw up. She was lost in these thoughts until she heard Pete yelling.

"Myka! Myka!" as he was coming down the aisle. "Something is wrong. I got a really bad vibe," he said looking around to make sure she was OK. "Have you heard from HG?" he asked and now she was next to him pulling out her phone. He was calling Claudia who said she was fine, bored but fine. Myka worried when there was no answer on HG's phone. They got in the Warehouse mobile cart and grabbed the handles. Thank God Claudia and HG had altered the machine to include some boost power capabilities by adding hypersensitive pads to the handle bar. Pete knew which way to go and got there just in time to see HG up to her chest in quicksand.

"Helena!" Myka screamed and jumped out of the cart.

The circumference had enlarged and now HG was in the middle of the quicksand.

"Myka?" Helena said because now any movement she made quickened her descent. Pete pulled back in repulsion and covered his nose. "Didn't I tell you it was awful?"

Myka too was taken by the foul stench but the sight of HG sinking was what she concentrated on.

"Helena! Did you open the bins? Remember what I said about that – don't open them! Where did the water come from? Did you open one with water in it? HG! This is why it's so important to listen," Pete said sounding more like Artie than Artie. Myka stared at him wide eyed in disbelief.

"You're picking_ now_ to lecture her? Get something!" Myka yelled at him.

It brought him back to the problem at hand. He raced to the back of the cart and pulled out the thing he was doing instead of inventory.

"OK, HG – you remember the Tarzan movies? Oh, no I guess not. OK, grab the end of this," he said as he extended the golf club and held onto a shelf. Myka grabbed him at the waist. Just as HG went to grab the rod, he pulled it away.

"Myka, that tickles." HG sank further down and Myka was screaming at him to get ahold of himself. He repeated the action and this time, the club was right near HG's left hand. She grabbed onto it and Pete deftly pulled her to safety.

Myka grabbed onto her and held her. "Myka, my wrist," HG said and held it up. Myka carefully inspected it as Helena lie in her arms. "OK, sweetheart, let me see it," Myka said tenderly. She looked at the wrist touching it ever so slightly. Pete wasn't the only one to sense that there was trouble in the Warehouse. The entity itself sent a warning signal to the office and Artie was on top of things. He called down to Pete and when he got the update, he called Dr. Calder to come right away. Myka helped HG up and tried to get her to sit in the mobile cart but she yelled when she sat down.

"Put her over my shoulder, Mykes," Pete said and both women looked at him curiously. "I'll carry her back," he said.

"No, no thank you Pete. I daresay a little discomfort in my derriere is better than having to be hauled off like a carpet but I do thank you," HG said thinking what Artie would think if he saw that spectacle.

She grimaced and sat in the seat and begged Pete and the gods to make it a smooth ride. Myka sat in the back and held onto her for dear life. Minutes later, Pete delivered them to the Warehouse entrance where Claudia and Artie were waiting.

"Oh, what is that smell?" the younger woman asked pulling back in disgust.

"HG," Pete said matter-of- factly,

"Are you ok?" Claudia asked as Myka put her arm under HG to help her out.

"I wish I could say that it is only my pride that hurts," HG said trying to smile though the pain. Being held by Myka was definitely taking the edge off.

They brought HG to the room where Dr. Calder was going to meet them. Myka held HG's wrist in her hands touching it gently.

"Can you bend it," she asked and HG did a little. "Let's not do anything until the doctor checks you." A short while later the doctor arrived. She x-rayed the wrist and found it was just a sprain. She asked HG if she could remove clothes so she could make sure nothing else was broken.

"That is going to black and blue," the doctor said sympathetically when she saw where her body met the floor.

"Please, Doctor Calder, I need to shower. I fear Artie will make me walk home if I don't," HG said.

Myka offered to help her and the doctor said OK. She helped HG undress and set the shower water to warm so that the Brit would get the stench and the sand off. HG struggled but managed using one hand. Myka waited until she was done and retrieved some clothes that they kept there for emergencies. She delivered HG back to the doctor who taped up her wrist and gave her pain meds. "These will make you very sleepy but you might need one if the pain does not dull," Dr. Calder said. HG already knew what would make the pain go away.

They rejoined their fellow agents in the office. Artie offered to walk Dr. Calder out as he always did, happy to steal a few minutes alone with the doctor. Pete was very happy HG was ok but he was especially happy the doctor let her shower. When Artie returned and his mood very obviously elevated, he checked on HG, too. He told Pete that he should take them all home and they started to get ready. Myka held HG's coat open for her as she put it on. After all the trial and error of HG getting the hang of the modern day zipper, now there was no way she could do it alone. She struggled to hold it in place but Myka was there to help her.

"Myka," she moaned and her friend was at her side in a heartbeat.

"It's OK Helena, I'll help you," Myka said and she moved in close. Myka's presence made Helena forget all about the pain she was feeling.

"So a hurt HG is a whiney HG?" Pete asked thinking how much fun that was going to listen to – NOT!

* * *

><p>At dinner that night, HG proved her dexterity came in handy since she was able to use her left hand adeptly once her food was cut up. The only real challenge was sitting down but pillows helped with that. Helena retired early unable to sit for too long a period of time. Myka helped her get ready for bed.<p>

"You are getting very good at undressing me," HG teased her but this was serious now and Myka did not return the playfulness. She was worried about her partner. She helped her into her pajamas and asked her how the pain was. HG dismissed it but Myka saw the expression on her face when she lay down in the bed.

"Here, take this," Myka instructed and held out the pill and water.

"But Myka, I think you are a better pain reliever than this," HG said hoping Myka would accept that.

Myka shook her head at HG's ability to be suggestive even while in pain. "I will come back as soon as I shower," Myka promised but she still saw the slight pout on HG's face. By the time Myka returned a half hour later, she found Helena sleeping soundly in her bed. Drowsy from the medication, Helena still reached out with her left hand and pulled Myka to lie next to her. Now she felt better. And so did Myka.


	15. Be Careful Whose Buttons You Press

**Chapter 15 Be Careful Whose Buttons You Press**

Myka knew she was right to give HG the meds when she heard her moan audibly in the morning after turning over onto her back. Yep, HG was going to be sore. But her expression belied her discomfort when she awoke and smiled up at Myka and said good morning.

"How are you feeling?" she asked and HG said wonderful because some part of her did.

"Aha," Myka said knowing the truth.

When she suggested that HG take it easy today, HG became adamant that she was not going to be left home. When challenged that this was the better idea and the doctor's orders, she refused and said she would be fine. It was too early for Myka to wrestle with her and she thought maybe it was a better job for Artie. HG wouldn't pout and make him feel guilty. Offers to help HG were politely declined as she felt having Myka dress her would not bolster her arguments. She did say that she would welcome her help undressing later and Myka wasn't quite sure that HG didn't say that suggestively.

HG went to the bathroom and did her best to get ready. Dressing was laborious and it was only upon pulling up her pants did she see the explosion of color appearing on her right hip. The spots where she hit the steps were deep purple. Surely Myka saw that last night. HG took her time and slowly dressed and brushed her hair with one hand. The more presentable she was, the more convincing she would be. She was surprised at how much it hurt to walk down the stairs since her bruised area was involved in the movement. Once she made it, she took a deep breath and walked into the dining room to meet her fellow agents as if it were any other morning.

"How are you feeling, HG?" Pete asked concerned.

"Never better," the Brit lied and sat gingerly down upon the hard chair.

Leena poured HG a cup of tea and added the right amount of sugar even though HG assured her she could manage. Claudia offered to help her eat but again, she knew assistance would not work well when she was announcing she was fit to return to work. She knew she had to present a good show to persuade Artie. She did not want to spend the day at the B&B alone.

"Good morning, everyone. How are you feeling Agent Wells?" was the first thing Artie said.

"Very well, thank you Artie," HG said and Myka wondered if she should keep track of the number of times the Brit told white lies that day.

"You had quite a spill, Agent Wells. Dr. Calder advises me that you may not feel the full impact of that fall until today," Artie cautioned.

"I appreciate the good doctor's concern but I am ready and fit, sans my wrist of course," HG grinned and then quickly added, "But I am ambidextrous as you know and can manage just fine."

Myka thought that she actually caught HG blinking at Artie and turned her eyes quickly to see if Artie saw that. What was the smile on his face? He never smiled at morning meetings.

"I think you should rest today, Agent Wells but if you think you're ready to return to work then so be it," he said and now Myka wanted to protest.

"Thank you, Artie. Would it be OK if went into town this morning to purchase a new phone? It would seem mine was damaged yesterday," HG asked and Myka was taken with how smooth her voice was in her request. She was definitely negotiating her every move.

"Yes, Dr. Calder told me that it was the only thing that saved the other side of your….eh," Artie stammered. "Yes, go in. Myka will you take Agent Wells in to get her new phone?"

"HG, get the new one – with the apps. So cool. We can reprogram it to….," Claudia said with great enthusiasm and then stopped when she saw how interested Artie was in what she had to say.

"Reprogram the ring. Yes, reprogram the ring so it's, you know, low and not disturbing when we're working in the Warehouse," Claudia stammered.

"God, you are so not good at this," Pete said truthfully.

"Shut up, Pete," Claudia said through clenched teeth.

"Let's get going, please?" Artie begged.

* * *

><p>Myka waited for HG in the hallway while the others went off to the Warehouse. She helped her on with her coat and carefully zipped it up.<p>

"OK, Helena. I want the truth before I take you traipsing into town. How are you really feeling?" Myka said with a warning look on her face.

"I feel well. I am a bit sore when I sit too long but overall, I'd say I am in good shape, Agent Bering," HG said almost convincingly.

"I have considered counting how many times you tell that white lie today, Agent Wells," Myka said and HG shot her a look of _'how dare you_?' but smiled.

"You have some nerve, Agent Bering, suggesting that I might be fabricating my well-being simply so I do not have to spend the day alone and instead can spend it with you," HG said.

"Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive," Myka quoted to her erudite friend.

"Walter Scott? You're quoting Walter Scott to me? Really, Myka," HG said acting annoyed.

"Come on, Helena. Into the car where I promise to go slowly and not hit any bumps just in case," Myka said and HG was grateful for that.

* * *

><p>They went to the phone store where surprisingly at that hour; there were several people already there. Myka smiled as she watched Helena pick up each of the devices and look at them with great interest. Brining her to a store filled with mechanical means of communicating was like bringing Pete to the bakery. HG had the same expression on her face of wide eyed wonderment and intrigue as Pete does looking at the pastries. Finally, one of the salesmen approached HG and asked how he could help. She produced her phone in pieces and said she wanted to purchase a new one. In spite of its brief life, HG was told it was an older model. It was an odd concept on many levels to the inventor that inventions could be produced so quickly that something only a few months old could be outdated.<p>

The salesman, though amiable was working on some misguided perceptions and he was about to get corrected. He started to ask HG what she used the phone for mostly and she replied with her honest answer; "To text Myka". He would then assume that the woman had limited capabilities when it came to the latest in cellular phones. But when he showed HG a model and she asked what the complexity of the radio frequency to power amplifier section ratio was, he knew he wasn't dealing with just anybody. "And is the processor dual core?" she heard HG ask and knew they were on the right track. The young man had just what HG wanted and he was happy to show her all the features and components. If he had to bet, he would have said that the sale would have wrapped up momentarily due to HG's high interest. It wasn't until he demonstrated the phone's key feature – the voice recognition personal assistant that things slowed to a screeching halt.

"Tell me more about this feature," HG implored.

"Well, this feature allows you to interact with a voice activated response system that will draw on multiple data bases to retrieve information for you. And over time, the more you use her button, the more acquainted she will become with you," he said and Helena turned to Myka with the most salacious look on her face and said, "So the_ more_ I press her buttons, the _better_ she will become? I like her already," HG said with a guttural laugh that even the young man coughed in response to.

Myka's eye grew wide with concern over HG's boldness. It was barely midmorning and in spite of the pain she was in no doubt; she could turn a speech about phones into innuendoes?

"Pay attention, Helena," Myka tried but HG was enjoying the blush rising in her friend's face.

"Oh I am, believe me darling."

"You can download apps and music," the young man continued but HG was having too much fun.

"Tell me again about the voice recognition and pressing her button," HG said. The salesman explained again that the more you used the feature the more familiar the artificial intelligence would become with you.

"She would even get to understand your accent," the man said unaware of how offensive HG took any comment about what Americans perceived to be _her_ accent.

"No, I daresay her voice might distract me," HG concluded and settled for a smartphone without the voice activated companion. But she purchased the advanced model for Claudia to play with.

They waited while the tech charged up the new phone. Helena moved around the store picking up the devices and removing the back plates to inspect them. It wasn't until she heard a quasi-familiar voice did she turn around. There on the other side of the store stood Daniel; Claudia's date for Saturday night talking to Myka.

Now that his interest was engaged in a more favorable direction with Claudia, HG felt more tolerable of his presence.

"What happened to you hand, Agent Wells?" he asked when he saw her wrist wrapped up.

"Oh, she had a terrible spill yesterday," Myka offered.

"Yes, you might say I fell _head over heels_ for someone so do be careful in your adventures," HG warned the boy and he simply looked at her.

"OK. Eh, don't forget your cookies, Agent Bering. I mean as long as you're in town you might as well pick them up," he suggested.

"Daniel, could you do me a favor? Would you mind bringing the cookies or whatever they want to the Senior Citizen Center for the rest of the week?" Myka asked because she was done with high caloric breakfasts.

"You want to donate your winnings? After all the trouble you went through to win?" he asked and the next thing they both heard was HG's uncensored scoff as she uttered; "_You mean lucky guess_."

Myka could tell by the expression on Helena's face that she had not intended to say that thought out loud - but she did. Myka crossed her arms and stared at Helena. Daniel could tell this was his chance to escape and so he bid them both goodbye. The salesman brought HG's phones and she retreated into a conversation with him. When she paid and was ready to go, Myka was still standing there.

"How is it Agent Wells that you can eschew the truth when it comes to admitting you're hurt or in pain but when it comes to the contest that you lost and I won, you feel utterly compelled to give us your honest opinion?" Myka asked as she held the door open for her friend.

"Myka, you're being very unfair. I am telling the truth about both things. I am not in any pain and I do believe that your method, while _perhaps_ mathematically sound, was in part a lucky guess to hit it exactly right," HG said innocently.

"_Perhaps_?" Myka said catching the word.

"I am digging myself in here, aren't I?" HG finally admitted.

"Oh, yes Agent Wells, deeper than that sand pit you fell into yesterday," Myka said teasingly.

"Hmm, than I shall refrain from speaking about the subject any further," HG declared.

"You mean you won't say _another word_ about how I won by using the better form of analysis while your method, _perhaps_ mathematically sound, proved to be inadequate at arriving at the exact answer?" Myka poked.

Oh how Helena wanted to share her thoughts but she knew Myka was attempting to bait her and she refused to succumb. But it was really, really hard for her. She found biting her lower lip helped. So that is what she did and shook her head.

"Well, this might just be a first for you, Helena," Myka teased her passenger as they drove back to the Warehouse.

* * *

><p>Back at work, Pete was having trouble concentrating. He was getting a bad vibe. Not the kind he had yesterday but more like a <em>disturbance in the force<em> kind. Not urgent but bothersome nonetheless. It wasn't until Myka returned empty handed from town and explained that she had asked the bakery to donate the rest of her winnings to the Senior Citizen Center that he got at the root cause of his vibe. He wanted to admire Myka's charity but didn't that begin at home?

"Well, HG's a Senior Citizen by some standards," he tried because he was not ready to let go.

"I beg your pardon, Agent Lattimer," she said disparagingly.

"Well, come on HG, your 198 IQ didn't work out so good for me so maybe I could use your 100 plus years to help out here," he said meaning no harm.

"You do know that they actually sell those cookies to anyone in the general public?" the Brit asked.

"They don't taste the same when you have to buy them," he lamented.

To change the subject, HG produced the new phone for Claudia. "Play to your heart's content," HG said and then turned so Myka could hear her add, "I know I will."

'_OK_,' Myka thought. '_I am going to have to have a talk with her later_.' Although Myka doubted that telling HG to not do something would actually get her to refrain.

The agents dispersed to do their work and it wasn't until the afternoon did Helena really feel the discomfort from her fall. Her wrist hurt even though she had favored it and her butt hurt from standing and sitting. She hoped Myka brought her pills from the B&B. As if sensing her need, Myka appeared with the pill and a glass of water.

"Don't look so surprised, Helena. I simply deduced that the pain had to be getting to you by now," Myka said gently. The fact that HG took the pill so easily and didn't make a fuss proved to Myka she really was in pain.

"Now the bad news, Helena. That pill is going to make you drowsy, remember? So you have to go home now," Myka said authoritatively.

"But I can …..," HG started but was met with Myka's raised hand in the air.

"You're going home, Helena," Myka repeated herself.

"You can be very bossy, Myka Bering," HG said annoyed.

"Really?" Myka smiled back at her.

"Yes, and it's quite unbecoming I might add," HG said because she detested being told what to do when she didn't want to do it. She wanted to stay at work.

"So bossy is unbecoming in me but what is it when you do it, Helena?" Myka asked playfully.

"Endearing - of course!" the Brit retorted without skipping a beat.

"I am so glad to see that fall yesterday didn't bruise your ego, sweetheart," Myka laughed and HG pouted because Myka was getting the last word. For now.

* * *

><p>When everyone was back in the office, Claudia alerted Artie that Dr. Calder was on her way down the umbilicus and she 'did not look happy'. Artie couldn't imagine what would have her upset but HG had a sneaking suspicion. She attempted to excuse herself but since Myka wanted her to go home, there was nowhere to go.<p>

"Artie?" the doctor said sternly instead of her usual friendly greeting.

"Vanessa?" he responded confused by her tone.

"I stopped by the B&B to check on Agent Wells and Leena told me that you allowed her to come to work today?" she said in a tone unfamiliar to Artie.

"But she said ….," he tried as he searched the room for the woman who got him in trouble but she was purposely hiding behind Myka, head cast down.

"_She_ is not in charge. You are - and I specifically said she should rest today. What are you working on that is so important that you would insist that she come to work? Is the Warehouse on fire or something?" she asked and now Artie didn't know which thing to address first. But he did know where to get help.

"Agent Wells!" he said to the hiding agent. "Front and center please so you can explain to Dr. Calder what you are doing here," Artie said in a tone very familiar to HG.

"Dr. Calder, I asked Artie if I could come to work today. I feel better and I didn't want to stay home. I am in no pain," HG said and stopped because the words were getting heavy in her mouth. She was getting very tired as the medication kicked in.

"Look at her, Artie, she's exhausted! Tsk, tsk," she said shaking her head and now Artie had all he could do from admonishing his agent.

"She has contusions and a sprained wrist, Artie. I'm sure you could manage without her for a day," she continued her rant.

Artie didn't know where to go with this. He allowed HG to come to work but only because she told him she was OK. Helena wanted to convince the doctor it was she who insisted but she was literally falling asleep.

"I'm taking her back to the B&B, right this minute," the doctor declared as if anyone would protest. In spite of Helena's drowsiness she could feel Artie's stare and could hear his breathing.

"Don't worry I will explain it to the doctor," HG said as she got ready to leave but was met with Artie's hard glare.

He was annoyed at HG but more at himself for listening to her this morning when she declared herself fit for work. He couldn't explain what happened but she seemed so convincing when she was telling him that.

"Well, I guess Agent Wells should not report back to work at all this week then," Artie said knowing this would annoy the Brit. And it would – once she was fully awake.

* * *

><p>Ending soon - - didn't have time to wrap it up just yet.<br>Thanks for hanging in there - appreciate it.


	16. Winning the Doctor Over

** Chapter 16 Winning the Doctor Over**

"Oh I will make certain she does not return this time," the doctor said and her words were enough to jostle HG from her weariness.

"I beg your pardon?" HG said waiting for someone to bring this woman to her senses.

"You heard me, Agent Wells. I don't care what Artie says. You are not coming back to work until I clear you. Ridiculous – allowing her to return to work so soon," Vanessa chastised her friend indirectly.

She was usually quite mild mannered about these things but she knew the extent of HG's injuries and she knew that Artie liked everyone on board. She also knew his blood pressure was higher since HG joined the team so her staying home could be good for both of them.

"Good. Keep her home. Let her rest. That's what she gets for telling me she was all better," Artie tried in his own defense but it was weak at best.

"But I was ….," HG attempted but was cut off.

"Artie, we went over this last night. I told you that I did not think it was a good idea that Agent Wells come back to work today and that she should be home at least for the next 48 hours," Vanessa said calmer.

"Oh, now wait a minute…," HG tried again but no one was listening. She was like the kid trying to get a word in when the parents are arguing.

"I know you did, Vanessa but I swear, she came down to breakfast the morning and swore she was OK," Artie repeated. Then he stopped to think – how did he agree to that after hearing what Vanessa said?

"It was against my orders," Vanessa pointed out and Artie felt guilty. She really had given explicit instructions about HG. How did he forget all that?

Myka, Pete and Claudia just stood there watching the exchange. Myka was glad someone was telling HG to stay put but she wasn't sure about HG was going to handle this. Pete was wide eyed – he had never seen Artie in trouble before with the doctor. Claudia was too busy playing with her phone to pay attention to any of them.

"This is preposterous," the patient finally declared and now she had everyone's attention. "I am perfectly capable of telling if I am fit or not fit for work. And with all due respect Dr. Calder, your advice did not seem appropriate considering that I felt fine," HG declared and the only one in the room to smile was Artie.

'_Here she goes_,' he thought.

"My advice? Not appropriate?," the good doctor said in amazement. She had heard Artie talk about how brazen the Brit was when she was taking his blood pressure readings but she had not seen it firsthand. She looked over at Artie whose facial expression read; "_See what I mean?" _

"Agent Wells, _advice_ is what you get from your fellow agents perhaps when they are cautioning you that you are over stepping your boundary! What I gave you were _orders_, Agent Wells. At no point yesterday did I tell you to rest _– if you felt like it_! Now, I imagine you're a very bright woman….," she started but Helena's gasp made her stop.

"_Imagine_? You _imagine_? As in you _fancy_ I am a bright woman?" HG said horrified.

"Oh here we go," said Pete who knew this would set her off.

"Madam, I'll have you know I have an IQ of ….," but HG couldn't remember the number. Her head was getting light and this discussion was taxing her strength. She looked to her audience for help.

"198 dude," Claudia yelled up from her seat at the desk. HG shot the doctor a look as if to say; '_See?'_

Vanessa was less offended and more curious about HG Wells.

" An IQ of 198? That's highly unlikely, Agent Wells because I know for a fact …," the doctor started but Artie was motioning for her to stop in a not so subtle way. Now she was really confused.

"Well, 198 or not Agent Wells you are going back to the B&B where you will remain for the next 48 hours. Have you been icing your….," and then she stopped when she saw the look on HG's face.

But it was Myka who cringed. She should have known you were supposed to ice an injury like that. "Dammit!" she said out loud and now she had the attention. "I should have remembered that," she said explaining her outburst.

"No, Agent Bering it was Agent Wells who should have remembered. Fortunately for you, Helena, non-compliant patients just happen to be my specialty," the doctor said calmly reminding Artie he fell into that category too.

HG stood there wanting so much to protest but her mind and limbs were not cooperating.

"When did you last take a pill, Agent Wells?" Vanessa asked but it was Myka who answered.

"Did she take it after she ate?" the doctor inquired and then Myka realized they had not had lunch yet.

"Oh, Agent Wells. What did I tell you about taking that pill with food?" Vanessa asked.

"That's my fault, Doctor. I brought her the pill just before because I thought she might be in pain," Myka confessed with guilt. She was really beating herself up over this and Vanessa sensed it.

"No, Agent Bering it's not your fault. I gave these instructions to her yesterday and she should have remembered. This is why you're so drowsy, Helena. There's nothing in your stomach," the doctor explained.

"See, I knew you should have stopped at the bakery," Pete said coming full circle to his problem.

"Come on Agent Wells. I am taking you back to the B&B where we will begin the proper treatment for your injuries. You didn't play tennis today with that wrist, did you?" she asked smiling but HG didn't get it.

"Artie, do you want to come with me…," Vanessa asked and was going to explain why but he was already getting his coat. Artie wanted nothing more than the chance to make sure everything was OK between them. He would deal with the cause of the friction when she was feeling better.

Myka wasn't sure she liked the idea of Artie helping the doctor but her offer to go instead was rebuked. "But Artie, if the doctor has to ice …," Myka attempted to point out that he would not want to help the doctor with that, would he?

"Not to worry, Agent Bering. By the time we get to the B&B, Agent Wells is going to be out like a light," the doctor explained.

"I doubt that very highly," HG said as she yawned. Myka went over to help her with her coat. She took this opportunity to talk to her.

"Helena, please do as the doctor asks. I will be home soon, OK?" Myka said quietly.

"She _imagines_! How am I to trust my physical well-being to a woman who _imagines_ I am bright? Really, Myka!" HG all but whined over the insult. "Do we even know where her medical degree is from?" HG said regaining a little strength to express her deep concern. Myka wanted so much to take the scarf and just wrap it around HG's mouth. Not so she couldn't breathe of course but perhaps to impede her sharing all of her thoughts.

Claudia had spent the whole time carefully looking at her new phone and had hardly looked up from it since the doctor came in. But she was aware of what had transpired.

"I got the doctor," she called out to Pete in their never ending game of making inane bets.

"Are you kidding? HG's going to escape when Artie and the doctor are making kissy face," Pete shot back.

* * *

><p>Offers to assist Helena into the doctor's car were politely refused because HG knew she had to do this on her own to prove her point. Artie sat up front with the doctor and now in the enclosed space, it was easier for him to smell her perfume. He looked at her profile and at her lips. What was that on her lips that made them appear pink and shiny and so tantalizing? How he wanted to just kiss those lips – to taste that cherry flavored balm that he could smell. Maybe she would stay for dinner. Or maybe they should go out to dinner. Maybe the weather would get bad and she would have to stay at the Warehouse with him. Artie was blissfully lost in these thoughts until he heard his name being called.<p>

"Artie? Artie? Could you help Agent Wells with the seatbelt?" Vanessa was asking in her sultry voice.

"What?" he asked glad to hear her voice but hot happy to be pulled from his thoughts.

"She can't seem to get the seatbelt," the doctor said.

"I don't need help, thank you. I can do it," HG said as she struggled with one hand to push the belt into the lock.

Artie huffed and begrudgingly got out of the car in spite of HG's protest that she was fine, thank you very much. He swung open the car door which allowed another blast of frigid air in. He pulled the seatbelt out quickly and it locked. He let go and tried it again. Again in his haste to get back to his seat next to the doctor, he pulled it out too fast and again it locked. He was bent over in the car and close enough to HG to see the slight narrowing of her eyes and turned up lips. "Don't say a word, Agent Wells," he warned her and finally pulled the belt slower and got it locked. "You're welcome," he said as he got back in the front seat.

Artie felt like he had his kid sister on a date. It had been ages since he had any alone time with the doctor and of all people to be with him it had to be HG Wells? He was with the two women who were polar opposites for him. Artie wished that the ride would last forever but before he knew it, they were at the B&B. And as the doctor had predicted, HG was sound asleep in the back seat. Artie wondered why it was so quiet.

"Can we leave her here?" he asked and he wasn't really kidding.

"Artie! No, we cannot," Vanessa laughed as she got his meaning.

They got out and Artie went to the back seat. "I think you'll have to carry her, Artie. Are you up for that?" Vanessa asked and she meant because it was Helena. He thought it was a question of his physical ability and took offense silently.

"Of course I am!" he said and whipped HG out of the back seat in his arms. It was a good think she was asleep because this would have been the last place she wanted to be and would have made an incredible fuss about it. Artie was surprised and thankful that HG was rather light in his arms. '_Must be 99% attitude_,' he thought to himself and chuckled at his own joke. He got her up and into the hallway. Vanessa could hear his breathing though and suggested he put her on the couch in the living room rather than carry her up the next flight of stairs. "Are you sure? Because I don't mind," Artie lied. But Vanessa insisted that he leave her down here with them so she could take a look at her injuries. That was Artie's exit cue and he went into the kitchen where Leena was.

* * *

><p>The doctor opened Helena's coat gently and removed it. She took off her sweater and then her boots. HG smiled contently in her induced sleep. In spite of her protests, it had come upon her quickly in the car. Now she was in the recesses of her mind with the most comforting thoughts of Myka. She was lost in feelings of Myka touching her. How assertive Myka had been that night –taking charge and not allowing HG to do much of anything but moan. She had deftly removed her clothes and she never once felt the cold of the room. HG was absolutely positive she could feel Myka touching her now and when she felt her hands on her pants removing them she smiled with delight. It did hurt to be touched there but Myka was being so gentle. She softly moved Helena on her side and her hands were all over her now. A sweeping lightness filled HG's head. But then Myka was putting her clothes back on. '<em>No!<em>' HG thought and grabbed for her to get her back on track. HG reached up with her good hand and found the back of Myka's head and pulled her with all her might into her lips and kissed her as seductively as she could to convey that she did not want her to stop. Why is she stopping? "Please,' came the almost inaudible plea before Helena drifted deeper into sleep.

Doctor Calder had been completely caught off guard by Helena's action. After looking at her bruised area, she gently touched it to see if the swelling had gone down. HG had moaned her discomfort and so Vanessa had lightly pulled her pants back up. She didn't think the already belated ice would help right now. She was bent over the patient when all of a sudden Helena's arm sprang up and grabbed the doctor by the back of her head. She feared momentarily that she was going to hit her but instead found herself pressed into HG's lips. Now she sat there motionless having been released by her captor. She fell back on the coffee table and sat there – thoughts running wildly through her head. What the hell just happened? She looked at HG who seemed to be deeply asleep. Was it some impulse reaction? She must have thought I was someone else. She was dreaming. But as these thoughts raced through her mind, Vanessa was unconsciously touching her lips as if to savor the feeling that lay upon them. And then she realized, in spite of the swiftness of it all, she had not pulled back. She could not remember trying to gain release but rather had succumbed to that kiss. She had leaned into that kiss. Embarrassed, confused, bewildered by what just happened, Vanessa sat there staring at HG. She knew all the physical signs of excitement and she was experiencing many of them. What had this woman set off in her?

Artie gently knocked on the door and asked ironically if everyone was decent.

"What the hell does that mean?" Vanessa shot back.

"Is it OK for me to come in?" Artie explained and looked at her quizzically.

"What? Oh, yes of course. I'm sorry," the doctor said regrouping.

"How is she doing?" he asked.

"She's fine!" Vanessa said and Artie thought it was odd that she sounded almost disappointed.

"Oh, good. So going to work didn't hurt her any?" he asked concerned.

"What? Well, no it didn't help. Her contusions are still a bit swollen but that is probably from sitting and standing all day. God, this woman is exasperating, isn't she?" Vanessa said now opening her top button to her blouse and fanning her face as if the temperature was rising in the room.

"HG? Yes, she is," Artie said slowing. He was happy to have Vanessa agree with him in her assessment of Helena but she was acting so strangely. He attempted to hand her the tea Leena had fixed but she waved it off.

"God, it is so hot in here," she said and Artie thought maybe it was a condition of her age. He smiled uncomfortably as she sat there removing her sweater.

"Are you OK? You look all flushed?" he asked because that was what he saw.

But Vanessa did not want to hear that her body was registering signals in the aftermath. She absolutely willed her body to stop but it wouldn't listen. Artie sat down next to her on the large coffee table. Her breathing was quick and she kept pushing the hair off her face.

"Vanessa?" he tried but she shot up and grabbed him by his sweater and pulled him up. She practically dragged him to the other side of the room away from the sleeping patient.

"Artie," was all she said as she pushed him up against the wall and leaned in to kiss him. Artie was stunned. Happy but stunned. He tried to regain his composure long enough to concentrate on the kiss. He put his arm around her and pulled her in but she was already pressing hard against his lips. _'Where the hell did this come from_?' he silently wondered. She kissed him until neither could breathe and then broke away.

Vanessa didn't want to assess the kiss; she wanted to just enjoy it. But her methodical physician mind would not allow it and she was comparing the two in spite of her internal protests. Artie's was sweet and she liked the roughness of his five o'clock shadow on his face. She liked running her hand over the stubble when she caressed his jaw. She could sense how much he wanted her in that kiss. And she liked the smell of his aftershave. Her senses were definitely affected from his kiss and yet, while she could feel wanting and need, she did not feel the passion that shot across at her like lightening in the first kiss. HG's kiss had sent electrical charges down to her feet. It rushed at her in all directions. Maybe it was the surprise of it all she decided. Maybe.

Artie was elated! He wasn't sure where in hell this uncharacteristic impulse came from but he didn't care. "Vanessa," he said and leaned in to kiss her again. The woman seemed on fire. She bit his lower lip and sent sensations shooting down his spine. He had dreamed of this happening. He had dreamed of it for nights and thought about different scenarios. Helena asleep on the couch in the same room was not in one of them.

"Can we go ….," Vanessa asked but wasn't familiar with the boarding house to know where they could go.

Artie was familiar and he didn't want to ask Leena if the guest bedroom was free. "Let's go to the office," he suggested. Artie poked his head into the kitchen and told Leena he would be in the office reviewing some things with Dr. Calder. Vanessa put a blanket over the sleeping patient. She stared down at her. What had this woman done to her?

* * *

><p>Later, as the doctor lay peacefully in Artie's arms on the couch in the office after taking their relationship to a new level, HG was waking up from her nap. Leena had come in and thought it odd that they would leave their cups of tea on the table.<p>

"How are you feeling, Helena?" Leena asked and HG was disoriented.

"Where is Myka?" she asked immediately.

"Myka? She's still at the Warehouse, sweetie," Leena said as she sat down near her.

"No, she was here," HG said sure as ever.

"No, you must have been dreaming, HG. She hasn't been here since this morning," Leena explained. "Can I get you some tea?" she asked and HG nodded yes. "I'll be right back," she said and left to make it for her.

HG sat up and looked around. She could remember being at the Warehouse and then getting in the car with the doctor and Artie. She must have fallen asleep in the car. But she was so certain Myka was there. She remembered her hands on her, removing her clothes and yet her clothes were on. She looked down and nothing was out of place. But she had pulled Myka into her and kissed her – with reckless abandonment because she wanted her to keep going and couldn't seem to speak. It must have been a dream HG concluded. Then she raised her finger to her lips and felt something slippery.

What was this cherry tasting stuff all over them?


	17. SIRIously

** Chapter 17 "SIRI-ously"**

Helena sat there quietly on the couch. Leena had brought in her tea and she sat there sipping it. She put the cup down on the table and noticed the other two cups of tea. Where was everyone? Suddenly, the front door flew open and in came her fellow agents. As always, the room lit up for her when Myka was in it and she smiled broadly. Myka sat down on the couch next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Myka asked.

Helena had dreamed about her face and couldn't get over how real the dream was. With Claudia and Pete safely in the kitchen, she leaned into Myka and kissed her gently. "I missed you," HG said. "I had the most amazing dream about you Myka Bering,"she smiled.

"So I take it you slept well?" Myka teased her.

"Indeed I did. I dreamt I kissed you. It was so real that I dare say I could not understand why you weren't right here when I woke up. It was so …. Intense," HG said sighing thinking back to it.

"I'm glad I could keep you entertained even while you were sleeping," she said to HG. Myka wanted very much to kiss those lips as she looked at them.

"Are you wearing lip gloss, Helena?" Myka asked surprised at the texture and taste of that kiss.

* * *

><p>The burst of people coming in the front door made Artie and Vanessa jump in the office. They quickly got up and straightened everything. Vanessa grabbed her purse that she had brought in the room and combed her hair and reapplied her lip gloss. Artie did his best to not look disheveled but it was his usual look. They both took deep breaths and Artie whipped open the door.<p>

"Thank you, Doctor Calder. Good meeting," he said in a voice unnecessarily loud.

"Artie, they're in the other room," she said softly and smiled at his attempt to appear nonchalant. They walked into the living room where Myka and HG were on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Oh, there's my tea," the doctor said and she took her cup and sipped it even though it was ice cold now. "How are you feeling, Agent Wells?" she asked placing the cup down on the table.<p>

"Very well, thank you," HG said politely.

"Have you two been in a meeting all this time?" Leena asked when she came into the room and then took note of the array of auras around her. She was very surprised by Artie's. She had never seen it so calm.

"Will you stay for dinner, Dr. Calder?" Leena asked and Artie answered '_yes_' before she had time to answer for herself.

Claudia flew into the room all excited. "HG, I reprogrammed the voice activation sequence already. Now it can 'listen' to surrounding voices and give feedback," she said enthusiastically. "I amped up the multiphase sequence to distinguish up to 5 different voices so far," the teckie said and only HG could appreciate what she had done. How she admired the young protégé.

"Pure genius," HG said as Claudia vacated the room.

"Yes, she really is," Artie said and HG found it odd that he wasn't ranting about how Claudia was wasting company time.

Myka was lost in her thoughts as she sat there looking at the cups on the table. She noticed the faint pinkish semi-circle on the edge of HG's cup and how similar it looked to the same color and mark on the doctor's cup. She looked up at the doctor who was sitting in a chair next to the couch. Her lips were covered in the same colored gloss. She looked back at Helena and could see the faintest amount of gloss on her lips. Myka's left brain kicked into high gear as she attempted to find the logical explanation. The only thing that could distract Myka from this was the unusual jovial tone to Artie's voice.

"Let me help set the table," he called out to Leena and Vanessa got up to join him in the other room. Myka immediately picked up the doctor's tea cup. It was ice cold. She slipped her finger across the top of the cup to smell the lipstick. Cherry – This is exactly what she tasted when HG kissed her.

"What are you doing darling?" Helena asked as she watched Myka.

Myka turned and grabbed HG's jaw and pulled in closer. Helena was delighted at this action until it did not result in a kiss but rather Myka running her finger over HG's lower lip and smelling it. Even this sent shivers through the Brit. But then she stopped.

"Myka?" she asked confused by a behavior she could only assume was American foreplay.

"Helena, dear. Could you please explain to me how you are wearing the same lip gloss as the doctor?" Myka asked sure of her detective work.

"I beg your pardon?" HG asked in her thickest accent but she touched her lip remembering the odd sensation of the gloss.

"Were you sharing a cup?" Myka asked.

"No, don't be silly. Why would I share a cup with her?" HG asked.

"Did you borrow her lipstick?" Myka asked.

"Why would I borrow her…? No, of course not!" HG responded.

Now Helena sat back on the couch deep in thought. How did that bloody substance get on her lip? She touched her lower lip slowly again. How could something that was on the doctor's lip get on her lip? Suddenly her eyes grew wide with worry over what she thought might have happened.

"Myka, I think the doctor kissed me!" she said her voice unsettled.

"What? Why would she do that?" Myka asked with the emphasis on the last letter.

"I dreamed I kissed you. It was so real. It was so intense. Myka, I think it was the doctor kissing me," HG said perplexed.

"Just how intense was that kiss, Helena?" Myka asked and HG would regret not picking up on her tone.

"Very," HG said too quickly and smiling too much for Myka's taste.

"You think the doctor kissed you and you thought it was me? Tell me the dream, Helena," Myka said in a quiet yet demanding tone.

Helena swallowed hard trying to recall the sequence. She tried to relay what she remembered. She told Myka that she recalled feeling her undress her but then she stopped. She wanted to protest but she couldn't speak so she reached up and grabbed Myka's head and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes got a very strange look to them as if she were back there reliving it and this further annoyed Myka.

"So _you_ did the kissing, Helena?" Myka probed and she could tell from HG's facial expression that indeed she had been the initiator.

Claudia's timing was terrible when she came back into the room holding her hands to her ears and yelling, "Pete, just stop! La la la la la la la," she went on incessantly.

"What is going on?" Myka asked annoyed she was not getting her answer from HG.

"Myka!" Pete said in a strained voice. "I think the doctor and Artie were …. You know…..getting it on when we were at the Warehouse."

Now Claudia covered her eyes and rolled up in the fetal position on the chair. Artie was like a father to her and hearing about his love life was nowhere on her list of things she wanted to hear, see, imagine, or think about.

"What?" Myka asked. "Pete, why would you say such a thing?"

"He's not wearing socks! Who takes their socks off in the dead of winter when you're in a meeting?" he said slowly – too slowly for all of them.

"Oh, God please," Claudia moaned.

"OK, listen. Even if you're right and I don't think you are, it's none of our business what he does with the doctor in a meeting," Myka said in her most adult voice.

"Make them stop, HG," Claudia pleaded. HG had her own agenda.

"Yes, what do we care what the good doctor did. It's water under the bridge so to speak. I don't think we should ever speak about it again," Helena tried to broad stroke the entire discussion.

"Nice try, Helena. But we're still going to discuss that later," Myka said definitively.

This bit of news complicated everything. How could the doctor kiss HG and then be with Artie? None of it made any sense.

"Myka, why are you so upset? You didn't see his naked ankles," Pete complained to her.

"Pete!" Myka said lowly so no one else would hear.

"Yes, Myka what are you so upset about? I am the one who should be upset. Right before she kissed him no doubt - she was kissing me!" Helena let out of her mouth and then saw the wide eyed expression on Myka's face. She didn't dare look at Pete.

"What? What is going on here while we're at work? The doctor kissed you? Oh, I get it. Come on, HG. Does _everyone _just fall for the great HG Wells?" he asked sarcastically because all this talk was reminding him his groove had not been used in too long a period of time.

"She did!" HG protested but this brought up the whole issue again.

"Well Pete, we're not sure if the doctor kissed HG or if HG kissed the doctor. She's still thinking about it but is going to get back to us." Myka said smiling but not meaning it.

And then the Doctor walked into the room. She sensed immediately that her entrance had interrupted something. No one was talking but each had a nervous twitch going on. Except Helena who sat there simply looking at the woman as if she were trying to read her mind.

"Did I interrupt something?" Vanessa asked and Myka, Pete and Claudia each professed their no answer over and over.

Artie came into the room and witnessed the very odd collection of behaviors. "Everything OK?" he asked and still no one made eye contact. If he weren't standing in the door, one or more of them would have bolted.

"I think I interrupted something. Do you want me to leave?" Vanessa asked sincerely.

"No, no don't be silly. We're all uh, you know, just shooting the breeze….. catching up. Something smells good in there. I hope it's Leena's _socks_," Pete said instead of…. "Soup, I meant soup."

Myka closed her eyes and fell back on the couch. Helena frowned at Pete not understanding the Freudian slip and Claudia returned to the fetal position.

Vanessa started to laugh at the faux pas until she saw Artie look down at his feet. No socks. She didn't move. She didn't breathe. These were his coworkers, not hers technically. She would take his lead. Except that Artie was stammering.

"OK, listen everyone. It seems we're in an awkward situation here but we're all adults," Vanessa started and everyone in unison agreed even though they weren't looking at her.

"Now Agent Nielsen and I are very fond of each other and when the opportunity presented itself...," she tried but had no idea where she was going.

"Presented itself? While I was asleep on the couch? And after you…" the Brit's voice broke through as she stood up but then stopped.

Myka reached out to touch Helena because she was afraid the woman would keep going. She had no sense of decorum when it came to things like '_topics people do not discuss openly in public'_. Myka tried to make her facial expression say; "_Do not tell your boss his girlfriend kissed you, Do not tell your boss his girlfriend kissed you" _and for once Helena read Myka's face perfectly and stopped. Myka finally let out a sigh of relief. Myka was so pleased that Helena had been perceptive enough and so impressed at HG's restraint.

* * *

><p>It would have taken professional linguists hours to set up the following events to happen in exactly the right sequence of words and questions but the Warehouse team managed to do it unplanned and all on their own.<p>

* * *

><p>It would take Pete uttering the first two syllables of '<span>Seri<span>-ously?' cut off by Artie's demand: "Tell me what is going on!" for the new smartphone with that name that Claudia reprogrammed to say on command:

"_According to the people in this room, the same lip gloss is on the one called the doctor and the one called Helena. The one called Pete saw naked ankles and the one called Claudia finds this very disconcerting. The one who is called Helena kissed the one who is called the doctor_. _That is what happened._"

Everyone in the room just stared down at the gadget Claudia had left on the coffee table as the electronic-generated voice emitted those monotone words.

"Is that a joke? Is that what you programmed it to do?" Artie said to Claudia. The young inventor had jumped up and shut it off, pressing buttons so hard that it produced all kinds of noises.

"No, no Artie," she said as she shut the phone off but she didn't know what else to say.

"Then why was it saying all those things?" the sockless man demanded.

Vanessa didn't understand how it happened either but she knew that she had to address the bigger issue and she would be the only one who could calm Artie down given that she could hear the straining in his voice already.

"Artie, maybe we should go …," she attempted to get him to leave but he was so sure she had nothing to do with this and that it had to be his agents that he wouldn't budge.

"No, I want someone to tell me what kind of a stupid joke this is and who is responsible," he said and now he was livid.

The silence was deafening. Pete figured as the other man in the house he should give it a shot. "Artie, look man, we're really happy for you and the doc. It's a long time coming and we're you know, happy," he said as he forced a big smile on his face.

"Well, thank you very much Pete for your blessing but that is not what I am talking about. I want to know why this phone said that HG kissed Vanessa?" and now the red was all the way up his neck and face. The others cast their eyes away but the MD knew she had to take care of this or he might have a heart attack.

"Artie, I don't know how else to say this but she did," Vanessa said in her softest voice.

Now everyone had a place to put their eyes and it was on HG. If Vanessa thought confirming what the phone had said was going to calm Artie, she was mistaken. He glared at HG with a stunned look on his face.

"What?" the Brit said because the pressure was building. "Surely you don't think that I knew I was kissing her! I was dreaming dammit. I thought it was Myka. I would never kiss her," HG said a little too defensively.

"I think, Artie that Agent Wells is saying that she was unaware that she was kissing me. She was asleep when it happened," Vanessa said and her explanation sounded better to everyone but especially Artie.

Artie thought back to how he found Vanessa when she was sitting on the coffee table right near HG. She complained that the room was too hot and she was taking off her sweater and opening her buttons. She didn't want the tea even though moments before she had said it was so cold that she wanted it. And she practically jumped him when he was next to her.

"Did you react to that kiss, Vanessa?" he asked unable to wait for a better time like when they were alone.

"What?" she asked stalling. The doctor had not planned on him asking that. She had not planned on answering it in front of all these people. But her body took over when her memory replayed it in her mind and stole her away. She thought back to the intensity of that kiss and the blush percolated up her neck into her cheeks. She sat there mesmerized as she took in a deep breath and released it.

Pete very much wanted to call out '_Earth to Dr. Calder, Stat_!' because it was obvious that she had drifted away. The only one not bothered by her sabbatical was Helena. She stood there unable to keep the smirk off her face feeling extremely pleased with herself. Her prowess reached a new high that day and she was enjoying the moment. "_I am that good_," she thought to herself but thankfully did not say. Of course, the look on her face said it all. Artie glared at her.

Unfortunately, while Artie waited for Vanessa to answer him, Myka was thinking of all kinds of questions for Helena. When HG finally looked down and saw the expression on Myka's face, she pulled back as if struck and adopted a more innocent look on her face.

"Artie, we can't control our biological responses to stimuli," the doctor said in her native tongue.

"Am I supposed to feel comforted by that?" Artie asked and now he was freezing because he had no socks on.

Helena didn't know what to do. She knew Artie would see this as her fault and even though she disagreed, she wanted to smooth things over. Especially since she wanted to go to work tomorrow. Even she knew Artie would not let her go to work if he was annoyed she had kissed his girlfriend.

"Artie, I do apologize for all of this. I was in a very deep sleep as you know and I was not aware of where I was or what I was doing. It was an honest mistake that I mistook Dr. Calder for someone else. I would never do anything to infringe on your friendship with her and I hope you can see that it was I who caused all of this. And I do apologize," HG said in the most sincere tone.

Asking Artie to agree that she was the cause of this chaos was the easiest part of HG's speech. Vanessa was very taken with her attempt to clear this up and she took Artie's hand and looked at him to get him to see the bigger picture. He finally let go of the breath he had been holding onto and gave in. Not for HG's sake of course but for Vanessa's.

"OK, let's just forget this whole thing please. From beginning to end. Let's forget it," Artie said calmer but still definitively.

He didn't have to convince them. Pete was very happy to forget the whole thing, Claudia finally opened her eyes all the way and HG was glad everyone was back on track. Everyone but Myka who turned to HG before entering the dining room and said, "I don't know if I'm done talking to you about this or not."

Helena smiled and thought; "_Then I am going to have to keep you busy tonight so you don't want to talk_."

Dinner went pleasantly enough and conversations remained polite. Artie and Vanessa got ready to leave when dinner was over. She had enjoyed her time with them and was glad that things seemed to be back to normal. Artie seemed calmer and for that, she was grateful. She took the last minute to remind Helena that she was not to return to work for another 48 hours and HG immediately started to think of ways around that. She saw that glimmer in HG's eyes.

Much to everyone's surprise, it was Myka whom the doctor hugged. Perhaps because she was the voice of reason in the chaos before or because she saw Myka as the most mature in the group. She leaned in and hugged her and whispered; "You're a very lucky girl, Myka" and left.

Hours later, HG knocked on Myka's door. Myka had calmed down about the whole incident and because she was the kind of woman who saw the big picture, she was just glad everyone was OK.

"Do you need to take your pill?" Myka asked HG as she got next to her.

"No, I feel fine. No pain whatsoever," HG said. And to prove her point, HG swung her leg over Myka and straddled her. She pushed Myka's arms up and pinned them down kissing her jaw line and then her lips. "I find this to be a better antidote than those pills," she growled in Myka's ear.

"Helena, please be careful of your wrist," Myka pleaded

"Lucky for you darling, I am incredibly ambidextrous," she whispered seductively. "I can press buttons with all ten fingers," she said confidently.

"Oh, God," was the last complete sentence Myka uttered all night.


	18. Don't Shoot the Messenger

Reintroducing a character from the "Rules" story. You don't need to read it to understand  
>but thought it might help for you to know HG has a history with the nurse character.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 Don't Shoot the Messenger<strong>

Helena woke up with renewed spirit. She lie there thinking of just how she would approach her issue at hand which was she did not want to stay put today. Myka slept soundly next to her and she gently kissed her head and got up to get ready. She had in a word – exhausted – her dear friend and she knew she could use the extra sleep. Helena showered and got ready and went downstairs hoping to catch Artie as soon as he came in. This was not going to be an early day for Artie much to HG's chagrin. He arrived after everyone was seated at the table and eating. Without admitting it, everyone wanted to forget about yesterday and so any subject other than Artie was discussed. Myka looked tired but happy HG thought.

"Why did you get up so early, HG. If I were on 48 hour leave, I'd still be in bed," Claudia stated.

"I'm not staying home," HG said with certitude.

"Oh, Helena, please don't start this. You know the doctor said you have to stay home and no way is Artie going back on her orders now. He got into trouble once for that," Myka said.

"Myka, I don't need to stay home. I am perfectly fine, am I not?" the Brit asked looking directly at Myka and making her very nervous.

"OK, give It your best try, Helena but I really doubt that he's going to agree," Myka said too tired to point out the obvious to HG.

"Why are you so anxious to come to work, HG. I would love me day off to do nothing around here," Pete said.

"I find it boring, Mr. Lattimer and I detest being bored," HG explained. Pete couldn't imagine how someone could be bored if they had complete control of the remote. He also didn't know that anything without Myka was boring to HG.

Artie bounced into the room and his agents feared they'd never see the old curmudgeon Artie they had come to know and love. New Artie was scary to all of them. Except Helena. She liked the more agreeable Artie. Surely Dr. Calder had explained everything to him and he would not be angry at her this morning. She was right on both counts. Vanessa had talked to him last night. She explained how it was an accident and that Helena was asleep and did think she was someone else. She made no apology for the way she reacted although she did not belabor the point. She simply said it was the spark that gave her the nerve to act on something she had been feeling for a long time. He didn't care to hear that HG had anything to do with the ignition of that event but he did like the end result. So when he walked into the room that morning all happy, Helena thought she had it in the bag.

"Artie, I know that the doctor recommended that I stay home but I must say, it would be a waste of time for me to be here when I could be helping out at the Warehouse," she said smiling and blinking at him. This time he saw it and he smiled in response.

"I'm sorry, HG but as much as I would love to have you back today and we really could use your help, Dr. Calder didn't 'recommend' you stay here; she ordered that you stay here. So no deal," he said.

This was going to be tougher than she thought.

"Artie, with all due respect to the doctor – who I might point out is practically a member of our family unit now, perhaps she was being a tad over cautious," HG said mixing all things together.

"Agent Wells, I couldn't agree with you more. I told her myself that I did not like the idea of you being here with nothing to do and that I personally believed that it would only lead to more headaches," Artie said and now everyone looked at him because this was not Artie. "Vanessa- I said, a bored HG Wells is troubled HG Wells."

Helena didn't like the sound of it but she thought he was agreeing with her so she tolerated it. Pete put his hand over his mouth and pushed his lips to the side and said," I think he's been playing with the artifacts," to Claudia.

But suddenly, Pete started to get a really good vibe about all of this.

"Exactly!" Helena said hoping the whole matter was settled. "I don't mean to make a fuss about it, Artie but I really do not wish to be home." HG said smiling.

"Yes, that's what I tried to tell her," Artie said smiling overboard now. Even HG was getting concerned. "I even told her that you might just not listen and show up at the Warehouse in spite of her orders and you know what she said?" Artie asked. Helena just stared at him. "She would give you the perfect reason not to go to work today!"

"Oh, did she?" Helena asked. Suddenly they heard the doorbell rang.

"And there is your reason right now, Agent Wells!" he said.

Pete's vibe got a lot stronger as Leena went to the door to answer it. They could hear her talking to someone in a very friendly voice. It was a woman's voice but not the doctor's. Helena was losing patience with this.

"I cannot begin to imagine what you're talking about, Artie," she said.

"Oh, I'm sure you can't even begin to - even with your high IQ," he said.

With that the woman who had nursed Helena back to health months before in spite of her vehement protests, and who had won the hearts of everyone in the house including Helena although she hated to admit it - was standing in the doorway. No one handled Helena the way this woman managed to with the perfect combination of maternal instinct and no nonsense attitude. This woman single handedly charmed and disarmed Helena in spite of everything she tried.

Claudia was the first to jump up and hug her.

"Oh, my little genius child. How are you? Have you taken over the Warehouse yet?" she asked because this woman had an uncanny knack for reading people. "Come here, handsome!" Pete was next and she hugged him so hard that he lost his breath for a minute. "Myka!" she said and she embraced her so warmly that Myka didn't let go when she did. "She still giving your trouble?" she winked at her. "Artie, always a pleasure to see you. How are you feeling?" she said and then turned. There stood Helena, half in shock at the sight of the woman and half excited because as much as she hated to admit it, she had a fondness for her.

"There's my favorite agent. Helena, how are you?" she asked as she closed in on her and pulled her to her ample chest and hugged her. She could feel HG resist just a little. "Now what did you go and do to yourself?" she asked holding HG's wrist out.

"She fell down a flight of stairs," Claudia offered.

"Helena, how did you do that? Now Dr. Calder told me you also bruised your ….," and she cast her eyes down to the injured area. Helena was appalled.

"Madam, I beg your pardon!" she said indicating that she was not happy that the woman would be so casual about her body parts.

"Oh, how I have missed that accent. You still haven't lost it?" she said.

"Are you mad, woman? Lose my accent? Hell would have to freeze over," the Brit said exasperated.

There wasn't a face in the room without a smile. God, how they loved having this woman back. Even Myka, who worried when Helena did not get her way, felt this woman was the perfect antidote. She had the gentlest yet unyielding power over HG. She seemed to simply ignore her demands and protests like no one else could and yet could soothe her at the same time.

"Oh, I see. Well I'm glad you're learning to speak a version of English we can all understand then," the nurse said and made HG roll eyes in frustration and she motioned to Myka as if asking her to do something.

"Well, it is good to see you Gloria, but I am afraid I must get ready to go to work," HG said testing whether or not this was the one thing that stood between her and her wish.

"Mm, mmm, mmm, Helena. You know the doctor does not want you to go to work today and I am here to make sure you don't. Simple as that, darlin. Now let everyone else get ready to leave and you and I can catch up over a nice cup of tea," the nurse said.

"Madam, while catching up as you say would be a lovely idea, I am fit for work and I intend to go to now because it would be a waste of time and money for me to be here doing nothing all day," HG gave it her best shot. Surely pointing out this was a _time and money_ issue would win her Artie's support.

"She's a piece of work, ain't she?" Gloria asked the room. There was simply no mistaking who was in charge now.

Suddenly, a voice came from the doorway. "Aunt Gloria, where do you want me to put this?" Everyone turned to see a woman in her late twenties, long dark hair and dressed impeccably standing there holding a suitcase.

"Oh, my Lord! I completely forgot. Everyone, this is my niece Jenn. Jenn, these are the wonderful people I was telling you about and Helena," she said with a twinkle in her eye. Helena was the only one who did not appreciate this woman's subtle sense of humor. Pete was the first to make his way over to the young woman and immediately offered to take the suitcase.

"Bringing your own backup are you?" HG asked in an annoyed tone.

"Now that was almost funny, Helena. And they say the British have no sense of humor," she said and turned away before she could see Helena stand there with her mouth open. Myka saw it and walked over to her partner whom she feared was not warming up to this situation at all.

"Helena, the doctor wouldn't do this unless she felt it was in your best interest. Please don't fight this," Myka asked and Helena entertained the thought of resigning herself to the fact that she was staying home. She had trouble not feeling that being away from Myka was some form of punishment. Not intentional of course but distasteful nonetheless.

"Will you come home for lunch?" HG asked and Myka said she would and that eased HG a bit.

"Artie, do you think you could spare Agent Lattimer for a short time this morning? My niece is driving back into town and if she could get a lift, I could keep the car here," Gloria said nonchalantly.

Pete was more than happy and the look on his face convinced Artie that had he said no, he would have pouted all day. "Sure," Artie said. Myka noticed how pleased Gloria seemed yet not at all surprised as if it were something she had orchestrated.

"I think Gloria is setting Pete up with her niece," Myka said quietly to HG.

"Wonderful, now she's added match maker to her repertoire of talents," HG huffed.

Artie was getting overwhelmed by the social goings on and wanted nothing more than to get to the Warehouse and get back to work. "OK, people please let's get the caravan going," he shouted and everyone started to move. Myka reached out to squeeze HG's arm.

"Now don't you worry one bit, Agent Bering," Gloria said because she knew how Myka fretted over Helena. "She's in good hands." Myka smiled warmly at the woman who she knew had a keen sense of how to take care of HG.

"You know she's not happy about this, right?" Myka asked. The plump woman erupted into a soft laughter.

"Oh, I know she isn't. But she's gonna be just fine, aren't you Helena?" she said calling back to the woman.

"I find her insufferable, Myka," Helena shared her inner most thought out loud and Myka knew in her heart it was a bold face lie.

"Come on Agent Wells. We'll take your vitals before we have our tea," the nurse said. Then she went out to the hallway where the agents were.

She walked right over to Pete and reached up to wrap his scarf around his neck. It seemed an odd gesture but not from this woman who oozed maternal care for all of them.

"I don't think my niece has to get to work early today, Agent Lattimer," she said in a low voice that Pete almost didn't hear her. He finally caught on that asking him to take her niece into town was all a ploy and he loved it. He was definitely interested in this young woman who inherited her aunt's sweet smile.

"Why Nurse Brown!" he said and she pulled back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said flatly.

The agents and Jenn left and the house became unbearably quiet for Helena. She stood there pushing herself up on the balls of her feet as if to say '_well, now what_?' But Gloria took her by the arm and walked her back into the dining room. Resigned to the fact that she was grounded for the day, Helena walked with her.

"Now, I want to see your injuries," she said taking the bandage off HG's wrist. The woman's gentle touch brought Helena back to when she had been in the hospital in much worse shape and how this woman cared for her. She moved HG's wrist up and down slowly and could sense when it hurt by the expression around HG's eyes. "Well, it's not swollen and that's a good sign," she said and pulled the new bandages out to rewrap it. Helena sat there compliant as the nurse hummed as she did her work. Helena did not like how the morning had turned out but she had to admit just a little that she was happy to see this woman.

"Helena, I have noticed that you sit down with some discomfort. I would like to ….," the nurse said indicating that she would like to see HG's posterior injuries.

"Gloria, there is absolutely no need for you to inspect anything. I am fine. It is bruised. I fell – I didn't get shot!" HG said definitely.

"Well, that's a good thing because you don't have any meat on those bones of yours. It's no wonder you bruised yourself so badly," the woman laughed.

She reached for the blood pressure cuff and HG went to roll up her sleeve. She would be amenable only about those things she found not offensive. "Oh, no need Helena. This new machine can be put right over your blouse to take your blood pressure. But I will need your arm," she instructed as she put in on and held the stethoscope on her arm. After looking at it for a minute, the nurse determined that the brand new digital machine was not functioning correctly.

"It's brand new. Dr. Calder just bought it but I don't think it's working properly," the nurse sighed.

"Let me look at it," the inventor said.

"Do you know something about these things?" the nurse asked.

"Madam, I know something about everything especially mechanical things," HG said truthfully.

And with that, Gloria left her charge sitting at the dining room table where she proceeded to take apart the apparatus with the screwdrivers she had gotten. She went into the kitchen where she talked with Leena. "What is Helena doing in there?" Leena asked suspicious of how quiet things were.

"I'm letting her take apart the blood pressure machine," Gloria said sipping on her tea.

"You're letting her? Was it broken?" Leena asked getting the woman some homemade scones from the oven.

"I read her file. She likes to do things with machines so I thought it would keep her busy. I hope she is good because I don't want to have to reimburse Dr. Calder for that thing," she said affably.

Gloria brought Helena a cup of tea an hour later and she was still busy working at the table. She thanked the woman without lifting her head. Within another hour, she had put it all back together and presented it to Gloria with great enthusiasm.

"Let's give it a go," the nurse said and silently prayed she had not made a mistake. The machine was in perfect working order and Gloria could not have been more pleased.

"You must be pretty smart, Helena Wells," Gloria said affectionately.

"They tell me I have an IQ of 198," Helena said truthfully.

And that should have been the end of the conversation. But when Gloria was hired by Vanessa Calder, she had to go through a different orientation than most nurses go through. She had to be very familiar with the agents she was assigned to and that meant reading their files. Since Helena's file was seamless now, she only saw HG's file from the present. She did not know she had been bronzed but rather thought she was a woman born in the 20th century. Dr. Calder thought she had enough to learn about her dedicated patients.

"Who is 'they'?" she asked as put the blood pressure cuff back on HG's arm.

"Claudia found the files," HG said and the frowned. She shouldn't have said that but this woman had a way of getting her to talk.

"Oh did she? Going where she doesn't belong I bet," the woman said more out amazement for the talented techno whiz than admonishment.

"Well, that would be a very high IQ indeed if it were true," the woman said matter of factly as she pressed on the rubber bulb to tighten the cuff on HG's arm and listened through the stethoscope.

Only because Helena had calmed down, accepted being home for the day and because she had been keenly occupied for two hours did she allow this woman this indiscretion. But Gloria could feel the patient tense up.

"Well in spite of my presence, darlin' your blood pressure is perfect," the woman smiled but noticed the dead stare on Helena's face.

"What?" she asked as she went to get the thermometer out. She waited for Helena to open her mouth. "Come on Helena, it's just the thermometer. We've done this before," the RN said when she saw HG sitting with jaw clenched.

"Are you casting aspersions on the fact that I possess a documented superior intelligence quotient?" HG asked.

The nurse quickly answered, "No," and HG released her breath and thought the woman had misspoke.

"I'm sure it's very high, Helena. I just don't think it's 198," the woman said because she was always honest with Helena.

"What would possess you to even say that? How would you possible know anything about it?" HG said and it was a good thing the nurse wasn't taking her blood pressure reading then.

"Oh, I've read your file," Gloria answered.

"You read my file?" HG said heatedly. "Is it posted on the internet for the world to see?"

"No, don't be silly, Helena. The government is very private about all of you agents. I thought you knew that. No, Dr. Calder thought it would be helpful for me to review the files on all of the agents we work with," she explained.

"Another reason I do not care for that blasted woman," HG declared.

"Dr. Calder? Now why would you say that Helena? She's very fond of you. She couldn't stop talking about you last night when she called me."

"I just bet she couldn't," HG said full of herself but the nurse didn't get it.

"And so you read my file and didn't see the number 198 posted in it?" HG asked pointedly.

"Oh, I saw it plain as day," the woman said.

"Then what is the part that is bloody confusing to you?" Helena asked impatiently.

"Well, hon it was the number but it wasn't under Intelligence Quotient, darlin'" Gloria said and tried to hold onto Helena's hand for comfort but HG pulled back.

"You are sadly mistaken, Madam. I do not know what you were looking at but Claudia saw 198 in my IQ file," HG said.

"Well, the 198 I saw was under your 'IQ' file but it did not stand for 'intelligence quotient'. It was your score for "Integration Quotient," Gloria explained calmly.

Helena was stunned. How could this be right and what in bloody hell was an "Integration Quotient'?

If there was one thing Helena G. Wells did not like was being blindsided and this woman had just managed to do it.

"I want to speak to Myka right now," HG demanded and Gloria had no intention of stopping her.

'_Myka will know what the hell this woman is talking about_,' HG thought. Myka always had the answers.


	19. HG Scores

**Chapter 19 HG SCORES!**

Myka did not have the answer to the text she received: "What is a bloody _integration quotient_?" simply because she had never heard of it.

Helena waited patiently for Myka to come home for lunch. Patiently for Helena meant pacing the floor in the main hallway when Myka was not there exactly at twelve noon. Having only received a text that said; 'we_ need to talk', _Myka knew this could run the gamut with HG.

"Myka!" was the greeting she received as she walked in and peeled off a couple of layers of clothing from the cold. "Do you know what your Integration Quotient is?" came the question.

"My what? No, I have no idea. What is that?" Myka asked.

"Exactly! What is it? Your dear friend the nurse seems to know my number and probably yours but she cannot or will not tell me what it is," Helena said.

"Well, where did she get it?" Myka asked feeling like she had run into something already in motion.

"She read my file!" Helena said indignantly.

"OK, HG, did you ask her what it was?" Myka said knowing by HG's demeanor she was taking this seriously.

"Yes, no – I don't know if I did because the woman is excruciatingly difficult to talk to!" HG said and Myka knew it was not true and that HG was simply frustrated.

"OK, let's go inside and talk to her OK? I'm sure we can straighten this out," Myka said calmly.

Helena had all the faith in the world that Myka could get to the bottom of this and get the answers. It was what she excelled at. HG simply was not sure it would be an answer she liked.

Myka walked into the dining room where lunch had been set up. Gloria walked in from the kitchen after talking to Leena. She knew the perfect guy for Leena – a son of a dear friend and she was working on the plan of how to get them together. But while love was in the air in the kitchen, _hell hath no fury like a Helena blindsided_ was coming into the dining room.

"Well, hello Agent Bering. How is work today? Are you managing OK without Agent Wells? She's has been extremely cooperative and I'm assuming some of that is your influence," winked the nurse.

"Really!" was all HG could say.

"Gloria, Helena is under the impression that we have some kind of 'integration quotient' in our files. Do you know what they are?" Myka asked sitting down.

"Yes, I do," the nurse answered and HG could not understand why she did not see the urgency in this matter.

"Do you know what an integration quotient is?" Myka continued to ask calmly.

"Myka, Dr. Calder granted me access to your files because I would be working with you all. My job was to read not judge what is in those file. I'm not sure that I haven't said enough already," the nurse said.

"Oh, I know but HG seems very upset about this particular item," Myka said.

"She's upset because she thought the score was her IQ. Isn't that right, Helena?" the nurse asked and they both took HG's silence as a 'yes'. She was simply waiting for Myka to set this woman straight.

"I simply do not understand why this is so important to you, Helena. I don't remember seeing your IQ but I am sure it is very high. Surely you know it must be. So why be bothered if 'someone' misread it and took it for your IQ?" Gloria asked and Myka thought it was a very good question. She indicated so by turning back to look at HG.

Helena stood there entertaining the question. She knew in her heart that she was over reacting. No one had ever told her before what her IQ was; she simply knew she was bright because of the things she could do. A number would not invalidate it. But she had spent a lifetime of having someone else get the credit for much of her work simply because of the times she lived in. Charles was in the limelight solely because of his gender while she was in the background doing the work. Now she lived in a time when none of that façade was necessary. And yet, she couldn't go around telling people she was the real HG Wells. Perhaps she felt the recognition was overdue and when it came in the form of Claudia announcing her score, everyone seemed very impressed. Even the psychologist made a big deal out of it. _The psychologist_. When Helena was done thinking all of this, she took a deep breath and sat down.

"I guess you are right," Helena said in the calmest voice she had since the topic came up. "I dare say I have over reacted and your point is well made, Gloria. My superior intelligence does not need validation in a score from a test. My inventions speak for themselves," she said conclusively and Gloria had no idea what she meant just yet but she was happy to see HG taking on a different perspective. Myka was glad too.

The women sat down and enjoyed lunch and not another word was mentioned after Myka said she thought the best person to ask about this integration category was Artie.

Myka finally said that she had to get back to the Warehouse to work on the new artifacts and was surprised that Helena never asked her what they were. In fact, she expressed no interest as if her mind was somewhere else. She walked Myka to the door and said goodbye. Then she told Gloria that she was very tired and was going to lay down upstairs and nap. The nurse thought this was a good idea since rest is what the doctor ordered. Helena went to her room and called the number she found on the internet for Michael Levin, Ph.D. A few minutes later, HG was quietly retrieving her coat and the keys to Gloria's car from the hallway closet.

A short while later, Helena uttered four words to the therapist that she had never said to any man in her life; '_I am all yours'_ and with that the battery of tests began. HG had called and asked if he still wanted to test her and when he said yes, she suggested he clear his schedule that day. He gathered the official testing material and waited for the greatest mind he had ever met to come through the door. Nowhere in this man's mind did he ever entertain the thought that if the subject was unhappy with her results, she might tesla him. He simply had no way of knowing that. He explained to HG when she arrived that he would use two different tests and explained the different parts. "They will measure your visual- motor speed, spatial problem solving, organizational accuracy as well as math and verbal skills." HG seemed nonplus about it all.

"What made Agent Nielsen change his mind?" was the only question that gave Helena pause. She remembered that Artie had made it abundantly clear that agents could not be tested by just anyone. "I am here as a civilian," HG said and explained that the information was for her eyes only.

* * *

><p>Myka found Pete in the Warehouse and asked him if he had any negative vibes. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was amiss. Helena seemed ok when she left but on the ride back to work, it dawned on Myka just how calm Helena was. She felt bad even doubting her friend's ability to handle something maturely and admonished herself for that. Then she thought she would just double check with Pete. Unfortunately for Myka, Pete's empathic grid was all awry having spent some time in the morning with Gloria's niece, Jenn. He was really taken with her and they hit it off over coffee and pastries at the bakery where Myka's name was still written on the white board as 'Winner of Jellybean Contest'. Pete tried to concentrate but between the sugar in his system and the love bug biting him, he was of no help.<p>

Leena came back into the house from doing some shopping and was surprised to find Gloria in the kitchen. She was just about to put some tea on for Helena when Leena came in.

"Oh, Gloria! You startled me. I thought you were out," Leena said.

"Out? In this cold? Where would I go? I'm still 'on duty'" the woman laughed.

"But your car isn't outside," Leena explained and they both went to look.

Leena remained confused but Gloria knew exactly who had taken it.

"Oh, that woman!" she let out as she slowly climbed the steps to HG's room. "Helena?" she called out softly in case she was wrong and HG was asleep. But when there was no answer, she opened to door and as she suspected, it was empty.

"Where do you think she went?" Leena asked.

"I guess she went to the Warehouse. But I'm surprised Artie didn't call me," Gloria wondered out loud.

Leena grabbed her phone and sent Myka a text. "Is HG with you?" "NO" came the answer back in caps and now Myka worried. She tried to go somewhere in the Warehouse where she could call Leena without anyone hearing her. Leena explained that the car was missing and so was HG so they assumed she had gone to the Warehouse. Myka's mind raced and she tried not to worry but she could not come up with any other destination that HG would want to go to. She texted HG; 'Where are you?" but nothing came back. She waited as long as she could before sending calling HG. No answer. If HG took Gloria's car, the only place she would want to come to was the Warehouse. An hour later, there was still no sign or contact from HG. Now she had to leave to drive back along the road to make sure she hadn't been in an accident. Myka's hasty exit wasn't what she planned but the slower she tried to go, the more her heart raced and so she finally gave up and simply said she had to leave and ran out the umbilicus. This naturally set off a wave of commotion in the office. Artie knew the one thing made Myka act impulsively and irrationally like that was Agent Wells. He yelled at Pete to go after her and he just caught her as she was peeling away. He insisted on driving and Myka gave in. The twenty minute trip back to the B&B seemed to take hours for Myka as she kept her eyes peeled everywhere for some sign of HG. She tried not to panic but when she saw flashing lights up ahead, she froze.

"It's just the road out over there, Myka. It's OK," Pete said putting his hand on her leg because he sensed how nervous she was. He did not have any bad vibes though which was encouraging to him. Myka was afraid he was still off kilter.

* * *

><p>Back in the doctor's office, the testing was complete but only because HG had sailed through each part. Even the cultural based ones that might present a challenge to someone who had been absent for a few decades, only slowed her down momentarily. She asked the doctor how long before he had the results and he said he would work diligently on them as soon as she left. He too, was anxious to see what the final results were. Helena thanked him and asked him to call her on her cell and he said he would.<p>

By the time Helena was driving back to the B&B hours later she realized that she had turned her phone off during the testing. She reached into her pocket and turned it back on and within seconds, heard several beeps. She pulled over on the side of the road because the beeping was continual. One text after the other of Myka asking, "Where are you?". There were 9 missed calls from Myka. What was Myka doing when she was supposed to be working? She dialed Myka.

"Helena, are you OK?" came the frantic question over the phone.

"Yes, darling. I'm fine. Are you OK?" HG said because she believed Myka was at the Warehouse.

"What do you mean, _you're OK_? Where are you?" Myka said and her tone registered anger.

"Where are you?" HG asked back wondering what was going on.

"I am at the B&B, Helena. Where you are supposed to be," Myka said and HG didn't see that coming.

"Myka dear, why would you be at the B&B?" HG asked.

"Because Leena called me to see if you were with me. Did you take Gloria's car?" Myka asked slowly trying to get her heart to slow down.

"Oh, yes I guess I did. Myka, I had an errand to run," HG said calmly and Myka couldn't believe the disconnect between their emotional states.

"Helena, I thought you were in an accident when you didn't show up at the Warehouse," Myka explained.

"The Warehouse? Myka, I was not allowed to go there today," HG said truthfully and Myka was trying to appreciate that HG had actually grasped that.

"Helena, please drive home now and safely. We can talk when you get here," Myka said because she didn't want HG driving too fast. "_I'm going to kill you when you get here_," is what Myka thought as soon as she hung up. And then,

"I'm gonna kill her," is what she did say to Gloria.

"Now, now Myka. She's ok and that's the main thing," the nurse said as she reached for Myka's arm and felt how rattled she really was. She could feel Myka shaking.

"Come inside and I'll make you some tea. Maybe put a shot of something in it," the nurse teased trying to calm Myka. "We'll think of ways to get even together," she said making Myka smile.

By now, the house was filled with people waiting for Helena's return. Artie and Claudia had come straight from the Warehouse and now they all sat with Leena and Gloria around the table. At first, they tried to come up with where HG could have gone but there were few ideas so they simply sat in silence. Myka tried to take deep breaths but the more she thought about how frightened she was, the more she wanted to shake Helena. She had better have a good reason to take the car and run an errand. It better have been an urgent errand. When they heard the front door open and close, they all looked at Myka. No one made a move.

It wasn't until Helena walked into the room and was genuinely surprised to see everyone there and said, "Oh, hello," did Myka get up from her chair. Claudia had never seen Myka so upset and she instinctively grabbed Pete's arm.

"Why are you all home early?" HG said but then caught sight of the expression on Myka's face. Her green eyes that were so often a source of comfort to HG were filled with an intensity that she had not seen before. "Myka?" HG said confused and she started to back out of the room when Myka headed straight for her. "Did I do something?" HG asked sheepishly.

"_Did you do something_? Helena! You scared the living daylights out of me. Where the hell were you? You told Gloria you wanted to nap but your bed was not even slept in. You took her car? Without asking? What did you possibly have to do that you could not tell anyone where you were going?" Myka said and now they were in the living room with the couch safely between them.

Well, this wasn't going the way Helena had planned at all. She was going to slip out and come back without anyone noticing, least of all Myka.

"Myka, I had to do something," HG tried but keeping a distance between them.

"What?" Myka asked and her tone was filled with '_don't mess with me'_.

Helena thought quickly. She did not like Myka upset with her and yet she understood it was only because she cared so much.

"Myka, I am sorry I scared you. I didn't realize anyone would notice that I was gone. I had anticipated being back before anyone even knew about the car. I apologize if my actions caused you to be scared. That was never my intent, you know that yes?" HG said coming in a little closer. She did her best work when she could invade Myka's personal space.

Myka was just so glad that she was OK that she reached out had hugged her. "God, you scared me Helena," was all she could say.

"I am so sorry, darling," HG said sincerely.

"OK, you're ok and that's what matters. Of course, I can't speak for how you'll be when Gloria gets a hold of you," Myka said smiling and finally breathing.

"Gloria? She's the reason I went into town. She has no one to blame but herself," HG said bluntly.

"We're going to talk about this later, Helena," Myka said and HG smiled and nodded her head.

Helena realized that she had just handled the most upset person in the group not the most difficult so she went into the dining room to face the others with her 'mea culpa' ready.

"I seem to have caused some commotion here and I do apologize. When you said I wasn't allowed to come to work, I didn't think that meant I wasn't allowed to run errands, too," Helena said with the most innocent look on her face that it was almost believable.

"You scared the life out of Myka, HG. Not cool," Pete admonished her and she lowered her head.

"Yes, I know. I apologized," HG said appropriately guilty.

"Well, you said she couldn't come to work, you didn't say she couldn't go out," Claudia said in her friend's defense. Artie couldn't argue with that. And because he couldn't – he mumbled something and left.

There was only one person left to apologize to. Helena looked around but couldn't find Nurse Brown.

* * *

><p>I do better when the updates flow so if this starts to feel 'off' let me know.<br>Ending soon (she said that before, didn't she :-)


	20. HG's Defining Moment

You guys are great for hanging in there. Hope this does not disappoint your patience.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 HG's Defining Moment<strong>

The agents dispersed into the hallway on their way up to their bedrooms when HG finally found the woman whose car she had taken. She was coming out of the office room with Artie and now everyone was reminded of what took place in that room the day before.

"Helena, I would like to talk to you please," Gloria said as she put her hand back on the doorknob, indicating she wanted to speak to her in private. Artie returned to the dining room.

"In there?" Helena said with great trepidation in her voice and everyone thought; '_anywhere but there'_.

"Yes," the woman said as she opened the door and waited for HG. Helena looked back at her friends but no one was protesting on her behalf.

"Come on, Helena. Agent Bering isn't gonna get you out of this one," Gloria said and Myka smiled at how well she knew this woman. She could read Helena's mind with exceptional speed. HG lowered her shoulders in resignation and walked into the room. The door closed quietly behind them.

"Please don't make her sit on that couch," Pete said out loud and Claudia burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>Inside, HG did her best to make this as short a conversation as possible by standing and trying to offer her apology for taking the woman's car. But she put her hand up and told HG to sit down.<p>

"I apologized to Myka for scaring her," HG started to report.

"And she forgave you, didn't she?" the nurse piped up.

"Well, of course she did," HG said as if there were any other answer and then caught the look of castigation in the nurse's eyes.

"You count on Myka forgiving you for every infraction, don't you Helena?" Gloria pointed out.

Helena didn't care for the tone in her voice even though it was quite calm and not pointed. She would have to try this a different way.

"I am sorry about taking your car….," HG started.

"Oh, Helena. You know all you had to do was ask and I would have given it to you," Gloria said and HG started to feel foolish that she had gone to such trouble to get what she wanted.

"I forgot to ….," HG said weakly.

"Well, that's no excuse. We'll see if you're as calm about taking the consequence for your action as you were about taking the car," Gloria said and HG did not like the sound of that. But before she could ask the woman what she meant;

"Helena, I spoke to Artie just now. It seems that Claudia's breaking in to the personnel files got everyone riled up over the IQ scores. Do you agree?" the nurse asked sitting next to Helena on the couch.

"Well, Pete made a big deal out of it, yes. Then Myka got very touchy about the fact that his score was slightly higher than hers. I did point out that it was just a number and held no real relevance but Pete made it into a competition of sorts. Myka eventually came round and I think they are very much over it by now," HG said summarily.

Then HG noticed the expression on Gloria's face as if she were anticipating more. HG searched to see if she left anything out.

"Oh, yes and I think Claudia did it with absolutely no malice and Artie made sure she learned an important lesson," HG said as if that was all she could think of.

"Oh good, I'm glad to hear that she has. _And you,_ Helena?" Gloria asked.

"Well, yes I think she has," HG responded sticking up for her fellow inventor. Gloria shook her head and smiled in wonder as HG obviously missed her point.

"Helena, I was wondering what _you_ might have learned from all this?" Gloria pointed out.

HG smiled. She thought it was nice that Gloria took such an interest in her opinion.

"Well, I have learned that people can react to certain measurements of their personal attributes and can be threatened by that information if it is not handled judiciously," HG said.

"And by people, do you mean you too or just Myka and Pete?" the woman asked.

Helena started to speak but thought about it. If she agreed she was part of that group, then she was saying she overreacted like Myka and Pete did. If she said no, how would she explain how she handled losing the contest? Why didn't this woman see the clear delineation which was so evident to HG?

"This became a very important issue for you even though you told Myka that it was just a number, didn't it darlin'" Gloria shared - knowing much too information for Helena's liking.

"How do you know what I told Myka?" HG asked and Gloria could tell she was getting close to a nerve.

"I talked to Myka today because I wanted to understand why this was so significant to you," Gloria said in a voice so composed that it was making HG uncomfortable.

"Is there a _point_ to this little chat we're having?" HG asked because she didn't like feeling out of control and it seemed like Gloria was very much in control of this talk.

"Yes there is. I spoke to Artie and he thought you would find this a little easier coming from me. The score that you thought was your intelligence quotient was your integration score, Helena." Gloria started.

"And what the bloody hell is an integration score?" Helena asked losing patience.

"It's a number assigned by your superiors based on their assessment of how well you are integrating into the Warehouse," Gloria said.

Helena thought about that. "What do they base it on?" was her first question.

"Well, from what I understand, they take into account how you are doing in your daily routine, your work performance, your relationship with your fellow agents….," and with each one HG's smile got broader. She exceled at all of those things so she was confident.

"My relationship with my fellow agents is just fine," she said haughtily because she was only thinking of Myka.

"…..You relationship with your _superiors_ and your_ attitude_…," Gloria finished with emphasis because she knew HG was not getting the whole picture.

"My attitude? What the bloody hell does that have to do with anything?" HG asked and now Gloria was beginning to understand why Artie wished her good luck.

"Helena, it's important to the Regents that they have people working in the Warehouse that can make the adjustment to this way of life," Gloria explained.

Helena understood all of this. Of course the Regents would be cautious about her return. She understood that. And quite frankly, she didn't care. Then she thought about the numbers.

"What is Myka's?" she asked.

"Myka's what?" Gloria said wondering what that had to do with anything.

"What is Myka's score? Tell me or so help me I will hack into those blasted files myself," HG warned.

"Helena, did you get what I was saying about _attitude_, darlin'" Gloria asked and reached out and took HG's hand.

"What is Myka's score?" Helena said slowly. Gloria looked into those pools of dark demand and wished she could get past the walls and reason with her.

"145," the woman revealed.

"What is the lowest scoring that the Regents will assign?" HG asked.

"140," Gloria said.

Helena actually seemed pleased although she could not fathom why the Regents did not give Myka the lowest possible score. She would take that up with them another time.

"So if Myka received a score of 145, the Pete was a 148. That makes sense," HG said to herself more than Gloria. Then she thought about her own number.

"They gave me a 198," HG stated more than asked.

"Yes. Now Helena, they reassess these numbers all the time. They want their agents to get…. now what's that word Artie used? ….. _acclimated_ to being a Warehouse Agent," Gloria said.

"Oh yes, I understand," HG said losing interest in the topic now.

"Really, Helena? Because you made a pretty big deal over this whole issue when you thought someone was talking about your IQ and then you lost that silly contest to Myka and then …," Gloria listed.

"How the bloody hell do you know all this?" HG asked interrupting her.

"Now Helena what you do always interests me. I keep tabs on you even when I'm not here, you know," Gloria said.

"Sounds more like you are spying on me," HG said huffily.

"Don't be silly, Helena. If I wanted to spy on you I'd know what that bruise on your rear looks like," the nurse said smiling in spite of HG's looking aghast.

"OK so now I am well informed of my integration number. Are we bloody through with this?" HG asked as she stood up. It all seemed rather anticlimactic to her. This was one of her scores that she did not care about.

"No we are not," the RN said smiling a little too much for HG's taste.

"Pardon?" the Brit asked.

"You see, Helena, only you can change that integration number by working hard at being the best agent you can be but I want to help you with other matters. Ones that I know you care about. I think you play on Myka always being ready to forgive you," Gloria said bluntly.

"I beg your pardon, madam. Play on her? I don't even know that that means. What business is it of yours…," HG said insulted that this woman would interfere.

"I am making it my business because you do not listen to anyone but Myka and I am concerned that means you unwittingly take advantage of her," the woman placed it all out for HG to digest.

And the first word she choked on was; 'unwittingly' _- _But Gloria was ready for Helena.

"Unwit…." She said but couldn't finish taken aback by the boldness of this woman.

"No, you're right, Helena. I think sometimes you do know you're doing it," she corrected herself and sent HG reeling.

"Are you insane? You think that I take advantage of Myka's good nature?" HG asked rising from the couch.

"Helena, sit down," the woman said calmly but unquestionably.

"I am not going to sit here …," Helena protested - as she did what she was told and took her seat.

"You need to hear this, Helena. I know that Myka means the world to you," Gloria said but HG did not like her talking about Myka to her.

"I will be the judge of what I need to hear, Gloria!" HG said but didn't budge. If this woman had scared easily, then the look in Helena's eyes would have been enough to give her serious pause.

"Do you feel you ever take advantage of her?" the woman asked.

Helena wanted very much to blast this woman for her unprecedented nerve and gall. But she was asking about the one topic Helena took very seriously. What did HG do whenever she was completely flustered by a question she did not know the answer to immediately? She went to Myka.

"I will ask Myka. She is a far better expert on this ridiculous topic than you are," HG hurled the insult but it fell flat.

"Yes but I doubt Myka will put herself first in that conversation. She loves you Helena. And that means she accepts you with all of your faults," the experienced woman spoke.

Most people did not point out Helena's faults without some trepidation and yet here this woman sat discussing them as if they were talking about the weather. It seemed no matter which way Helena tried to get out of this, Gloria blocked her with common sense and wisdom. HG resented that. She huffed and turned away until she couldn't come up with anything.

"So what is it that you want me to do?" she finally asked exhausted by the exchange.

"I want you to be honest with Myka," Gloria said and knew exactly which word her friend was going to blow up over. She put her finger up before HG had a chance.

"Lord, child you are literal. I do not mean you are dishonest, Helena. I mean you do not let Myka see you when you're scared or vulnerable or threatened like with this silly IQ thing. Admit it, Helena. You were upset that someone was questioning your score even though you told Myka it was just a number," Gloria said getting back to that.

"My sense is that Myka would let you see her in all the things she is confident about and in all the things that make her defenseless. You need to do the same. That is what I am asking you to do," Gloria said.

Helena sat there quietly taking in what the woman was espousing. She would never let anyone talk on any subject this long unless it was Myka.

"You really scared her today," the woman pointed out.

"Could you explain to me why I seem to be the one getting the sermon when it was you who caused me to feel I had to take matters into my own hands and go into the psychologist to get tested so that I would know for myself what my bloody IQ score was? If you hadn't told me it wasn't my IQ but my integration quotient, then I should have remained satisfied and stayed home. I dare say it was your interference that caused me to go and thereby, scare Myka," HG gave it her best shot.

"I did mix you up with that, I admit," Gloria said much to HG's amazement and annoyance. This woman simply did not fight fair.

"I told Artie that I thought I may have overstepped a boundary by telling you that but he said he wanted you to know it and asked me to talk to you about it," the nurse explained.

"Oh did he?" Helena said annoyed that Artie was making her the messenger.

"What did Artie say when you told him that you went for the testing?" the woman asked because nowhere in her conversation with Artie did he mention he had said it was OK.

"Pardon?" HG asked stalling because that was the second time someone asked about Artie and the testing.

"What – did – Artie – say," Gloria asked more deliberately and then immediately saw HG flinch.

"Oh, so you didn't tell him? This might be what the 198 is about Helena," Gloria said making her argument again.

"But it's _my_ IQ_. I_ can do whatever ….It's _my_ choice…...," HG stumbled and even she could hear how many times she was using personal pronouns_. _

_So being a Warehouse Agent meant relinquishing some of your individual choices?_ It hit HG like a ton of bricks. Oh this was hard for her to get her head around

"So I have taken matters into my own hands and that isn't always a good thing?" HG asked sincerely and Gloria knew this was one of the reasons she felt such a fondness for this woman.

Without knowing Helena's whole story, a story she would not find in a file but would wait for HG to tell her, she felt Helena's struggles in life. What Artie and maybe even the Regents mistook as arrogance and egotism, Gloria saw as Helena's defenses. And while they thought these were things HG would have to change in order to transition into the Warehouse, the wise nurse knew there was a lot more at stake. There was Myka. She may not have been up to snuff on Government protocol just yet as the newest member of the team, but Gloria was an expert in matters of the heart. And she cared a great deal about Helena's heart because she sensed that it had been bitterly broken. She was hell bent on helping Helena hold onto the only possible cure for that heart.

"Then I shall tell Artie straight away that I took the blasted tests and will apologize – again. Then I will talk to Myka and tell her how foolish I was to be threatened by such a ridiculous thing," HG said as she thought out her plan. "I shall bare my vulnerable soul," HG said a little dramatically but Gloria was ok with that.

"You took a dreadfully long time to make your point, Gloria," HG said trying to sound all business like.

"Oh, well I will try to do that better in the future, Helena," the nurse said smiling and patting the agent's leg.

"Yes, please do. _Less words_, perhaps. OK, then. I shall speak to Agent Nielsen right now," HG said as she got up to leave.

"Good girl," the nurse said affectionately. Artie may have wanted Gloria to give HG the news about some number that he feared would set her off but Gloria had a whole different issue to talk to HG about. She felt satisfied that she had done both.

But as HG swung open the door to the office with every intention of calling for Artie, there he stood in the hallway looking none too pleased. Gloria stepped alongside her hoping that he would appreciate that this was a step in the right direction for the agent that often upset him. But who was the young man with Artie and why did Artie look so red in the face she wondered?

"Agent Wells, would you like to explain this to me?" Artie said very annoyed.

There was Dr. Levin with nothing but joy written all over his face. He had finished scoring the tests and was so excited that he drove all the way to the B&B when HG didn't answer her phone.

"Agent Wells, it's amazing. It's unbelievable actually but I checked the tests and the numbers several times before I came over. You're IQ is over 200. It's practically unheard of, Agent Wells!" he said exuberantly. And for a minute, Helena forgot that Artie was even sharing the same space and her and that interesting news. She was beaming.

"Uh oh," was all Gloria could say because she could see that HG had lost her chance to tell Artie first about her faux pas. This was going to take some finessing. Helena caught the unchanged expression on Artie's face and thought –'_You're still here_?' but didn't utter a word.

Pete, Myka and Claudia came into the hallway now. Myka looked over at Helena but HG just shrugged her shoulders.

"Agent Nielsen, I can't tell you how rare this is. It's practically unparalleled. The scoring is so difficult at the high end. Do you know what the odds are of scoring a 200?" the psychologist asked wishing everyone was as impressed as he. Nothing about Artie indicated that he wanted to know but the man could not help himself.

"One in four billion, eight hundred and fifty two million, one hundred and fifty nine thousand, three hundred and forty six!" he said as if they could get their heads around that number. Artie got it first.

"The same odds as Agent Wells following my orders!" Artie shouted and now Gloria grabbed Helena and pulled her behind her.

"Geez, over 200 IQ and still couldn't get the jellybean count right," Pete pointed out but Myka smacked his arm.

"Artie, Helena was just about to explain this to you. It's one of those things we talked about that she is trying very hard to get," the nurse tried.

"Nurse Brown, I appreciate your help but this is exactly what the problem is," Artie said in frustration.

The next moment would remain one of HG's favorite for years to come. The nurse gently took Artie by the elbow and walked him into the other room even though it was quite evident that he was not done with Helena.

"I am sorry if I got you into any kind of trouble with your boss," the young man said able to size up the situation.

"Thank you, Doctor Levin but it has recently been pointed out to me that I do that on my own without any help from anyone else. Thank you for going to all the trouble," HG said and it was the first time the doctor heard her speak so nicely to him. Without the glare in her eyes or the demanding tone in her voice, he saw how attractive she was.

"Would you like to go out for coffee sometime? I would love to take you through the test and answer any questions you might have," he offered and Pete moaned from the stairway.

"Geez, this guy just doesn't get it, does he?" Pete said lowly to Myka.

"That's very nice, Doctor. Thank you but I am involved with someone who would not approve," HG said smiling and could sense the smirk on Myka's face even though she wasn't facing her.

"Well, Agent Wells it has been my pleasure to meet you," Dr. Levin said as he left. Helena smiled as she closed the door and turned to see Myka standing there alone.

"You had your IQ tested?" Myka asked making sure she heard the commotion correctly.

"Yes. But Myka, it has been made abundantly clear that whatever my cognitive ability is, I have a great deal to learn about other matters and I am slowly coming to comprehend that now," HG said in a tone that melted Myka's heart right there on the spot. How was it that this woman could reach in and tug at her emotions at both ends of the extremes in the same day?

* * *

><p>Inside, Gloria was taking full advantage of Artie allowing her to overstep her boundary.<p>

"Artie, you're not helping her if you pounce on her every time she makes a mistake," the older woman said gently but firmly.

"I don't have the energy to pounce every time that woman does something she is not supposed to," Artie said flatly.

"Artie, you know her story better than I do but even I know there are reasons she does the things she does. We have to help her, Artie. Isn't that what the integration process is all about? You helped Pete and Myka adjust to their new lives. You help Claudia to deal with all the rules and regulations there are. You have to offer the same to Helena," she said calmly.

"They respect me. They listen..ok, not all the time but Myka does. HG just goes about doing what she wants to do," he said hoping the nurse would agree.

"All the more reason to help her understand, Artie. She needs your patience more than the others in that sense," the wise woman said.

"She took your car, remember. You're not helping her by condoning such actions, Nurse Brown," Artie tried to put it back on the woman.

"Oh, don't you worry. Helena's gonna see the error of her ways on that," Gloria said smiling.

"Fine. I thought you were going to lecture her, not me," Artie said defensively.

"I lecture whoever needs it," the nurse said smiling as she left Artie to think about what she said.

* * *

><p>Helena stood in the hallway with Myka. "Myka, I am not always forthcoming about what I am really feeling," HG confessed giving this new found suggestion a try. Myka knew exactly where this was coming from.<p>

"Really?" Myka prodded moving in closer to HG.

"No, sometimes I let my pride or fears get in the way of being open with you. And I'm going to work on that now," HG said as if reading it from her mental notes.

She looked up into those eyes that always seemed to reflect the best in HG. Helena was beginning to understand that it had more to do with how Myka chose to always see the good in her.

"You know you can always feel safe with me, right Helena?" Myka said and her words penetrated past HG's self-made walls. Helena had not felt safe in a very long time. She reached out and hugged Myka and although she had done it before, Myka swore if felt differently.

And that night, Helena crawled next to Myka and held onto her tightly and cried. She didn't attempt to explain it because she couldn't – it was just what she felt when she let her guard really fall away. Myka never said a word – never asked her what was wrong. She simply did what she thought Helena needed; she held onto her and let her cry.


	21. Gloria Gets Her Point Across

Had so much trouble getting this chapter posted! Not sure why just yet and not sure it's fixed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 Gloria Gets Her Point Across<strong>

At breakfast the next morning, Artie doled out the jobs for the day and said that Dr. Calder had reviewed their files and noted that their tetanus shots were all out of date. Given that they handled many old and rusted items in the Warehouse, she felt it was necessary for all of them to get the shot. She sent over the necessary medicine for Nurse Brown to administer them.

Before they could choose straws, Gloria asked Helena to be first. She had set everything up in the office and Pete really wished she could have found a better spot than that. Having nicknamed it the '_den of iniquity_' the room now gave all of them pause to ever wanting to step foot in there again. "Well, maybe it will take our minds off the shot," he said quietly to Myka.

Gloria noticed that Helena was in very good spirits and knew that it was from being with Myka. God, what a power she had over Helena and seemed to Gloria's amazement, unaware of it.

"Will there be a lecture with this shot?" HG teased the nurse and she smiled to hear the lilt in HG's voice.

"No, just the shot," she said getting it ready.

"Then it shall not be as painful as last night," HG said playing with the woman and she laughed at the remark.

"Lecture, eh? You took my advice," Gloria said more than asked.

She knew she was right because there was lightness about Helena that she had not seen before. She knew this would not be easy for HG but she was pleased for both her and Myka that she was trying.

However, Helena could only tolerate this woman's intuitiveness for so long.

"You do know you make me feel completely naked without my permission, madam and in spite of your profession I don't think it is appropriate," HG said to Gloria but she barely paid attention to the accusation.

"Are you leaving today?" Helena asked trying to engage the woman but for someone who couldn't stop talking last night, she wasn't very talkative this morning.

"Yes, Dr. Calder said you could go back to work today if you're feeling ok and so I will leave after I give out these shots," Gloria said.

"Oh, so now I have the good doctor's blessing to return to work, do I? She's very inconsistent with her orders," HG said but Gloria did not react. So HG tried again: "You know I kissed your boss," HG said because she was impressed with herself in a way only HG could be without sounding arrogant.

"Is that right?" Nurse Brown said as she got out the alcohol wipe.

"I didn't know it was she of course. I was asleep and thought it was Myka," HG related the details.

"Well, that would explain things," the nurse said out loud.

"What does it explain?" HG asked with interest.

"Why she couldn't stop talking about you the other night," Gloria reported.

Helena liked the sound of that. _So Artie's girlfriend couldn't stop talking about me_. HG felt some satisfaction in that and the smirk was all over her face to prove it. Then she looked at Gloria and felt the slightest bit uncomfortable for enjoying it so much.

"What?" HG asked as if the woman was reading her mind.

"You know what," Gloria answered confirming that indeed she could.

"Well if you ask me, I think I actually helped move things along for them," HG said smiling devilishly.

"You are proud of yourself, aren't you darlin'?" the nurse asked.

"Oh, am I to be in trouble for that now? I did a good deed for the doctor and Artie," HG summed up her actions.

"You're a regular cupid," the nurse laughed and HG feigned annoyance at her.

"Not unlike yourself, Ms. Brown with that flagrant set up yesterday with your niece and Agent Lattimer. We all saw through that," HG said admonishingly. "You're not very subtle."

"Well, it seems to have worked out well from what I hear," Gloria said. "OK, we're all set here," Gloria said. HG started to roll up her sleeve but the nurse shook her head.

"You're not going to give me that in my ….," HG asked but the arched eyebrow on the RN's face confirmed that indeed she was.

"Oh, bloody hell," was HG's only protest before she complied.

The nurse had her reasons for doing it this way. She wanted to make sure Helena's injuries were healing which they were. Gloria didn't want her returning to work and overdoing it. When it was done, she cautioned HG that the only side effect could be sensitivity around the injection site and to take something for it if it really bothered her.

"Considering in which part of my body the discomfort might be, it will remind me of you," HG said trying to sound indifferent.

"You are funny," the nurse said laughing at HG's joke.

HG wouldn't admit it but she was pleased that Gloria responded to her quips as others were each called in and there wasn't any yelling except for Artie's yelp which everyone heard.

When it was all over, Pete helped Gloria put everything in her car. She said goodbye to Artie and then Claudia who clutched the woman tightly. She hugged Pete and told him to be on his best behavior and it was intended for his date that Saturday night.

She smiled and pulled Myka into her. There was an innocence about Myka that she adored. "You know you can call me anytime, yes?" she asked and Myka shook her head because there was a lump in her throat. The woman was only going a short distance away and could see them almost anytime but each of them struggled with saying goodbye. Helena stood there doing her best to appear in complete control. She detested goodbyes and especially this one.

"Now you listen to me, Helena G. Wells," she said softly as she held onto her favorite agent. "I am only a short ride away. I can be here whenever you need me," she said in HG's ear.

"Maybe," HG started before clearing her throat, "… we could have tea sometime," she finished with the slightest cracking of her voice.

"I would like that very much, Helena. I really would," Gloria smiled. "Now you be good, Helena. And I know you know what that means," she said warmly. "Now I better get back to Dr. Calder before she wonders where I am."

"Oh, yes do tell the doctor I send my warmest regards," HG said grinned.

"What did I just say to you about best behavior, Helena?" Gloria said with her hands on her hips and now Myka burst into laughter.

"You didn't say I couldn't have fun," HG objected. The nurse just smiled and shook her head at Myka.

Then Gloria went into the kitchen with Leena who had prepared enough food for the woman to last weeks.

"Oh man, I should ask her what I should do if this starts to hurt," Pete said as he touched his left arm with his right hand.

"Yeah mines a little sensitive, too," Myka said touching the same spot.

Claudia pulled up her sleeve to review the band aid on her upper arm. "Mine seems fine," she said.

Helena looked at each of the agents. "Why are you all wearing the band aid on your arms?" HG wondered out loud.

"From the shot, Helena," Myka said but was very confused by the question.

"Pardon me? You…she…..in your arm….are you telling me that….," were just four of the sentences she attempted to complete.

Artie walked in and Helena stared at him. "Artie, show me your band aid!" she demanded and Artie raised his eyebrows in response. Nothing should surprise him anymore and yet this did.

"Agent Wells, I really don't think you want me to …," Artie started but HG cut him off demanding to see it. He just stared at her.

"You want to see my band aid?" he reiterated.

"Yes!" she said out of patience and forgetting to whom she was speaking because she wanted an answer. That 198 score was not dropping anytime soon.

Artie stood there until a smile came across his face. "If you insist, Agent Wells." But instead of pulling his sleeve up as everyone anticipated, he went for his buckle.

Claudia was the first to shoot up the stairs. Myka covered her eyes but managed to escape into the kitchen. Pete yelled for him to stop but Artie had already ceased as soon as he got them to react. Helena was so stunned, that she just stood there like a deer in headlights.

"For someone with an IQ over 200, you really should choose your words more carefully, HG," Artie said walking into the dining room and laughing at his own joke. Pete actually thought it was funny. Well, the expression on Helena's face was funny and he doubled over laughing.

"I fail to see the humor in this, Mr. Lattimer," HG said sternly but it only made Pete laugh louder.

"No, trust me HG it is. The expression on your face ….," and then he looked again and stopped.

Gloria and Myka came back into the hallway, this time loaded down with bags of home cooked meals and things that Leena baked for her. Pete grabbed them and took them out to her car. Then she noticed the look on HG's face. She was standing there with arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"Helena, darlin'? I was in the kitchen for five minutes and now you're all upset. Who upset you this early in the day?" asked the nurse as she stood there in front of her.

"You …. I know what you did and you did that on purpose!" HG said annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked knowing fully well what the sore point was.

"Don't play innocent with me," HG said full of warning that might scare anybody else but not Gloria.

"Oh, you mean that I gave you the shot in your ….," and she stopped there because she knew any reference to that area was offensive to HG. "Yes, I did," she said plainly.

"Helena, maybe Gloria had a reason ….," Myka offered trying to calm her friend but HG shot her a look.

"Oh sure there was, Helena," the woman said soothingly and Myka breathed a sigh of relief.

"I asked each of the agents if they wanted the shot in their arm or somewhere else. The arm tends to become sorer than the other area. Not as much padding," the woman explained. Myka shook her head yes that indeed the woman had asked her.

"You did not ask me," HG snapped.

"Really? Are you sure? " the woman asked.

"You know bloody well you did not," HG said letting the nurse know the jig was up.

"Oh, I guess I _forgot _to Helena," the nurse said nonchalantly.

"That is no excuse! You cannot do something and then say "I forgot!" the Brit retorted but there was a gleam in the nurse's eye.

"Good! I think you may have learned your lesson, Helena," the RN said smiling as she always did.

"I will report your action to a review board, madam," HG tried to threaten the woman.

"No you won't darlin. The first thing they will want to see is the proof," the nurse said laughing and HG stared at her.

Myka put her hand over her mouth to cover up the smile that broke out across her lips. Was there anything Helena threw at this woman that didn't fall flat on the surface between them?

"But you did it to Artie!" HG almost whined.

"Oh, I just did that because he's a pain in the butt. Don't tell him, OK?" the nurse said laughing so much she shook.

"Fine! Then I will tell your boss! You know, I can be very convincing," Helena said proudly.

"Aha, oh I know you can. It will be one of the things you give up first," Gloria said assuredly.

"Give it up? Are you mad! My gift of being quite convincing is my forte. It gets me out of all sorts of ….," HG was giving her monologue when she caught the raised eyebrows.

"What? What did I say?" she looked at Myka for help. "Myka?"

"You're gonna give up all that looking innocent and being convincing to get out of things because you aren't gonna get into trouble in the first place," the nurse said as she fixed her coat.

Helena was caught between being annoyed at Gloria for being so assuming and trying to figure out what this woman was telling her.

"You're not being very clear, madam. Is that English you are speaking? Because I hardly recognize it as such," HG said.

"You are a piece of work, Helena," the woman said as she walked out of the house and to her car.

Emotions rushed at Helena. She wanted to be annoyed at Gloria for her insinuations at the very least but really what she was feeling was genuine missing. She cleared her throat as she watched Gloria leave. When she turned away from the door, Myka was standing there.

"I'm going to miss her," Myka said. Helena swallowed hard and fought back the same feeling.

"Yes, well I for one find the woman insufferable and pushy," HG lied.

"Maybe we could go visit her on Sunday … for tea, " Myka suggested.

"If we can find nothing better to do then yes, that would be fine," HG said pretending to be disinterested.

"Helena?" Myka said prodding her partner to say what she really was feeling. HG knew immediately what Myka was asking and she knew she could tell Myka anything, even the things that she was not yet comfortable with.

"I would like that very much," HG said and Myka hugged her tightly.

"So let's go work on that high score of yours," Myka said.

"Myka, I'm tired of people talking about my IQ. Ever since we found out about it, it's been a problem," HG said.

"I meant _your other_ high score?," Myka laughed.

"Oh. Very funny, Agent Bering. Very funny," HG chided her.

* * *

><p>OMG She does know how to end a story! Yes?<p> 


End file.
